Faith - Part 1 - The Family Auditore
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Esperanza was born to Rodrigo Borgia, but was always treated as a second class citizen by her family. When she runs away she is chaotically thrown into a war she does not know or understand and she is the bridge between the two worlds. Even as her family looks for her another has taken her in and she lives at peace. For now. That will, however, change. Not slash.
1. The Templar Secret

The Family Auditore – Chapter 1 – Prologue – The Templar Secret -

November 1456

He had never been so cold.

His warm woolen clothing did nothing to keep out the chill. How did the people here survive the merciless elements? The wind and snow made him wonder why he had even come to this God-forsaken country.

The snows of the Pyrenees he had heard were brutal, but he never imagined them this bad. Several hours ago he had lost feeling in his feet and hands. He walked along and finally saw a light ahead of him. At first his hands and feet had itched terribly.

He walked to it and found a door to the side of it. He knocked softly at first and then with more vigor as he shivered. He knew soon he would stop shivering and would be so cold he would start having limbs turn back. His fingers and no doubt toes were waxy feeling and he could barely still feel his palms.

The door opened to reveal a rather burly man dressed in workman's clothing. "What are you doing here?" The man demanded in Basque.

The gutter-speak was hard for the freezing man to follow and he looked up at the man as he held his shoulders. Clearly realizing the man before him was freezing to death, his sense of duty overrode his suspicion of the Spanish man before him. Castilians were welcome if they could remain civil, but this man was hardly in a position to argue anything as the blizzard raged.

The man pulled him into his home and looked him over. Frostbite was setting into his features. The Castilian watched the other man, but he was no threat. He spread his hands to show this and the man nodded.

The man took him to the back room and nodded to him to strip off his sodden clothing. He held new in his hand, dry and warm. The Castilian nodded and tried to pull at his clothing and finally the man realized how dire the stranger's predicament was. He nodded and helped disrobe the stranger who had come to his door. He helped in into the rustic clothing and hung the wet clothing to dry on the mantle of the room.

He called for water from his wife to be brought. He gently used a bucket and put the stranger's feet and hands in it. It felt like someone was trying to light his limbs on fire and the Castilian recoiled. The farmer held him still and clicked his tongue at him.

The Spaniard closed his eyes and as he felt his skin start to warm he looked up. The man added a little more warm water and again the pain was anew. The process took several hours and finally some color had returned to the Spaniard's hands.

The Basque man showed him a room and allowed him to sleep. Part of the Spaniard's mind wondered to the murder of him. Relations with these people were often tedious at the best of times. However, why would they care for him and then kill him in his sleep.

ZzZ

He woke the next morning.

Someone was holding his hand and moving his fingers. He woke with a start.

A young woman looked at him. She smiled a little and then moved his fingers more.

"I…can…feel…them." He looked up her. "What…is your…name?"

"Why…are…you…speaking…so…slowly?" She asked him in Spanish.

He blinked. "You know Spanish?"

"Of course." She said.

He blinked and looked down at his hand. He moved it and closed his eyes. His fingers ached.

"This is not just frost nip." She said. "An hour or two longer and we would have to remove these." She said.

"Thank you." He said.

She nodded and went to fetch him some soup.

ZzZ

The family was named Echeberria. The father, Ysidro, was the man whom rescued the Spaniard. His wife was named Aintzane. Their children were Fermintxo, Ihintza, and Itxaro. It was Itxaro whom was seeing to much of the Spaniard's care.

The young woman was quite remarkable and she was with him as he started to regain the feeling in his fingers and toes again. She clapped and helped him walk.

The Spaniard never forgot his goals, however, and began to speak to her about the Basque people and their power in the region of Navarre. She took him outside one day, as the sun was melting the snow and smiled at a mountain in the distance.

"She sleeps?"

"Who sleeps?"

"Anbotoko Mari."

"Who?"

"The mother goddess." She said. "She lives there. Protects us, but is also is to be feared. She can anger within a moment's notice."

He nodded.

ZzZ

September 1457

The Spaniard was sitting looking toward the mountain peak.

He was at the foot. It was quiet today. A good thing. The Basques loved and feared the goddess who was to live on the mountain. He had heard many of the mother goddesses were so beloved and feared. This had to come from man's nature love and fear of their own mothers.

He knew his mission for the artifact would take him there, but he could not go alone. He looked up as Itxaro came to him. She smiled at him and he reached up and tenderly touched her face. She was an asset to him.

He had befriended her in order help him speak to the elders, but now she was more than that to him. He had had her join him on his way to the mountain only a couple of months ago. Now she carried his child in her womb.

She knew her family would be furious, but she stayed by him. She seemed to think he would marry her if she stayed. This was not the case, but the Spaniard kept her around. Her ability to speak to everyone made his life far easier. They also took pity on the girl whose belly was growing from the child within.

ZzZ

The Spaniard managed to enter a cave. There were drawings and a carved altar. He pulled the top from the altar and the girl behind him cried out as the offerings to Mari scattered on the floor.

"What have you done?!" She cried.

He looked inside. There was velvet lining and a small circular holder, but nothing was there. "There is nothing! Nothing at all!" He rounded on her as she wept by the spilled offerings.

"What?"

He lifted her to her feet and shoved her against the wall his hands to her throat. "Where is it?"

"What?"

"The Apple?"

"What Apple?"

"The round ball object that is supposed to be here." He said looking at her. There was no love in his gaze only a wild look she had never seen before.

"The Globe of the Old Ones?"

"Yes."

"It has not been here for centuries." She said panting. He let her go and she dropped to the floor coughing.

He growled and then lifted her by the arm and walked with her outside. The clouds were building and they needed to leave. He moved quickly, as quickly as the heavily pregnant woman could go, down the mountain.

Once down at the valley he moved to the nearest town.

"What will you do now?"

"Return you to your family. You are no longer of use to me."

"But…"

He looked at her. "Did you think warming my bed, bearing me a child, and helping me with your tongue would earn you a place in my heart? I am sorry you are mistaken."

She looked horrified. "But…"

He touched her cheek. "I already have a mistress, my dear. She was with child when I left her. I will return to her. She is not as pretty as you, but her family has more potential and her husband does not seem to mind."

She screamed and hit him as he laughed and turned from her.

ZzZ

November 1457

The snows were deep and made travel hard in the mountains. Itxaro had gone into labor and she delivered a small healthy daughter. The Spaniard regarded the baby a moment. A daughter would be of use in the fact he could use her to marry off and gain influence.

Itxaro rarely spoke to him, but now she had hope again as he watched their baby sleep. She slept as the man she once loved stood watching over them. Perhaps he had had a change of heart. She had heard children could do such things.

ZzZ

March 1458

Once back to the village he stood before the mayor's home.

"Ysidro!" He called. He held the girl before him. She gasped in surprise as she held her daughter to her.

The man who had saved the Spaniard from the snow stepped from his home and regarded the man who held his daughter before him. Itxaro looked tired and worn. He swallowed and looked up at the Spaniard.

"What do you want, Rodrigo?"

"The Apple. Mari was guarding it and now it is missing."

"Men like you will never have it." Ysidro said calmly.

"Ah, so you know where it is?"

"Of course, but I will not tell you."

"Tell me or I will leave your daughter a stain on the street."

"You would threaten your own lover and mother to your child?" Ysidro's eyes narrowed. "What the hell kind of man are you?"

"Last warning."

"It is not for the likes of you. Power hungry fools will never have it."

"Papa! I love you papa!" The girl said. Her eyes told him she was ready to face her fate, and he realized, from her expression, she had accepted it some time ago.

"I love you too, Itxaro." Ysidro said looking at her softly and then looking at the man who held her with unmasked contempt.

"So be it!" The Spaniard growled and drove a dagger into her neck. He took the small bundle and looked back at Ysidro as the Basque man dropped to his knees in horror.

The mayor looked at the Spaniard with hate. "Go to hell, Rodrigo."

"I likely will. Now if you excuse me. I have other places I must be."

"My granddaughter? Surely you will not kill an innocent babe?"

"No." The Spaniard laughed. "She is still of use to me."

With that he turned on his heel and left holding the baby in his arms who had only woken a second before going back to sleep, oblivious to the chaos about her.

"Curse you, Rodrigo Borgia. May you never know happiness and never be at peace!" Ysidro's voice called after him as he continued to walk away.

Ysidro crawled to his daughter and held her gently to him as he sobbed watching the Spaniard walk away. He should have let him die in the snow, but he had a feeling the man was like a cockroach and always found ways to survive.


	2. The Servant Daughter

The Family Auditore – Chapter 2 - The Servant Daughter

November 1473

Esperanza sat in the window. Her fingers ached from all the stitching she had been doing. Cesare and Juan always were hard on their shirts. She supposed all boys who were in their late teens were. She sighed and looked back at her work.

"Esperanza!" A shrill voice sounded.

She winced. Vannozza dei Cattanei had returned from her shopping trip. She walked to the door and found her step-mother removing her over coat, gloves, and hat. She saw Esperanza there taking her things from her hand. "Ci è stupido porcellino. Sono rimasto in attesa."

"Sorry, Madam." She said hanging up everything.

Vannozza reached and gripped her face almost painfully. "Your birthday is today. If you expect anything more than a small cake, you had best get your chores done."

"Yes, Madam." She said turning her dark blue, nearly violet eyes to the mistress of the home.

"Good. We work hard to feed and clothe you and what thanks do we get!" The woman stormed off.

Esperanza sighed and followed, but an arm lashed out and grabbed her wrist pulling her into an alcove. She looked up into the linear face of her elder half-brother Cesare. The man was only two years older than she was, but he had a look about him that always made her cringe.

He pressed his mouth to hers and then smiled as he pulled back. "Salve, sister."

"Let me go, Cesare."

"You are sixteen now and turning into quite the lady." He looked her up and down as he held her.

She shivered. "Cesare, let me go!"

He shook his head. "Tsk, Tsk, sister." He smiled. "I only want to sample the goods you have to offer." He smiled wickedly.

"I will not let you."

"You are a servant. I can have my way with you and no one would bat an eye." He turned her and pressed her against the wall. She felt his hardened member against the small of her back. "I could take you now and no one would help you." He whispered against her ear before he kissed it. He chuckled and stepped back. "Go, now, before I change my mind." He told her shoving her roughly away.

She ran to her small room upstairs. It was always cold and she had only thin blankets, but she could be alone. The board that she had to cross in the rafters to her room could not support her elder brothers. She sat on her bed and wept.

It took her time before she managed to go back across the board to the house. She walked down to the kitchen. It was time for tea and she needed to gather the tray for her step-mother and step sister.

She served the tea without a word and went back to her mending. The mistress of the house noticed she was subdued, but said nothing. She liked the girl better when she was quiet, not saying anything, and reminding her of her existence.

She had never forgiven Rodrigo for bringing the tiny infant into her life. He had been away back in Spain and had come back with another girl's daughter in his arms. She had tried to hate him, but failed. The little girl was innocent and Rodrigo's mistress raised her until she turned ten. Not wanting her to compete with her own daughter, she made the girl a servant, a second class citizen in her own family. She would learn her place.

Rodrigo was not fond of the girl, but she was the key to one of his schemes. She had to be. Why else would he had brought her with him? She had Rodrigo's rounded features, but she was darker skinned, not Moorish, but a darker olive. Her dark blue eyes that were nearly like lapis lazuli flashing dark blue one minute and violet the next were the only part of her that Vannozza was envious of. The girl had a beauty, like a gypsy, lovely, but foreign. She was more beautiful than her own daughter and because of this, the girl paid the price because of Lucrezia's need for a good husband.

The girl had her small cake up in her room. She treasured such rewards and ate it as she looked at her book. One good thing about having a man who was now a Cardinal in the church, everyone in his household, he expected to be literate. She read books on philosophy and other such books most of the family found to be dull and not worth the time.

She looked up at her window. It would be a full moon.

It was now or never.

She could not stand to have another run in with Cesare. The younger Borgia son was trouble and if he had his way, he would make her used goods when he tired of her and she would not be able to find a decent husband. She took a breath. That was supposing someone decent would have her anyway. She was a Borgia and a daughter of a wealthy Cardinal with influence who no doubt was plotting to send his children all over the globe for influence, power, wealth, and greater armies. And what better way to gain such power than with a daughter. Sons were well enough, but it was daughters who bore children of their husbands, could be battered for, and sent to whatever country their father's wished.

Esperanza took a breath.

She was not about to allow herself to be chattel for her father to sell her to the highest bidder. She moved to the window and opened it. She took a breath and climbed out onto the roof and looked about.

The skyline of Roma was beautiful. She moved out onto the Palazzo and walking along the ridge of the roof. She looked down. A thick vine was crawling up a trellis. She smiled and swung down. With luck she could climb down far enough to jump to the wall nearby and escape without the guards noticing.

She climbed down, her small hands finding handholds in the thick vine. The old ivy had been there for some time, likely the better part of a century and its thick main vines were thicker than her thighs. She maneuvered downward and then froze seeing a guard.

She held her breath as the man passed, oblivious to her only a few feet above him. She waited for him to round the corner before she let out her breath. She continued down. A thick branch stuck out toward the fence. She sighed and stepped on it, testing it. It held her weight, though bowed a little as she took a breath as she leaned against the Palazzo wall.

She then nodded and ran the two feet, closing her eyes, and jumping to the wall. She skidded to the raised lip of the wall and took a breath. Her thick petticoats had saved her knees from getting cut on the sharp rocks.

She lifted herself up and brushed herself off. Smiling she took a breath and looked down at the other side of the wall. She was high enough she needed to find something to break the fall. She spotted a hay cart not far from her. She moved, but saw a guard. She froze as he stood, his back to her. She ran then and jumped over the edge as he turned back. She landed in the way and looked up. The man walked along. Clearly he had not seen her.

She took a breath and looked. Her arm hurt and she lifted it realizing it had struck the cart. She winced as she moved it. It was clearly broken and she pulled it to her chest with a yelp. She looked about. There was no one.

She moved quickly along the streets holding her arm to her.

She noticed some guards and pulled her cowl over her face as she moved, trying to move with a small crowd of people. She shivered as she passed them. They were watching everyone who passed them. They then reached and took ahold of her shoulder.

"What are you about? The brothels are that way."

The girl blinked at him.

"Of course, if you are not in a hurry to get home I can make it worth your while."

"Luigi, we are on duty." His companion barked.

"Oh come now. I will let you have a turn after me."

"Why should you go first?"

"Cause I am paying."

"Your mother was a puttana anyway."

"She was not. She was a bread-maker."

"Not according to my brother."

"Figlio d'un cane!"

The two guards wrestled with each other and gained some attention. The girl jumped back, but fell through a gap in the wall of the bridge. With a cry she fell backward. The guards paid no heed and neither did the crowd. They were too busy enjoying the insults and combat before them.

The girl could not swim at the best of times and the current of the Tiber made it hard, especially with a broken arm. She whimpered as she floated, trying her best to keep her head above the water. She managed, as the water slackened, to move toward shore.

She reached out to grab a caught stick near shore. She pulled herself, inch by inch to shore with her good arm. She pulled herself up on shore, utterly exhausted. She panted.

She regretted leaving home. The pain she felt was worse than even her step-mother's hard slaps to her face. She sighed. Her stomach ached, her arm hurt terribly, and all she wanted to do was rest.

She was cold. So cold.

She laid her head down and soon sleep took her, even as her body remained half in the water.

ZzZ

Night brought the Assassin Giovanni Auditore out.

He sighed.

He was feeling his age. He had narrowly missed death once again. He needed to train his sons soon in the deadly arts. They would be much more about at this than he was soon. It was a crime to become old or at least he was starting to feel that way. The thugs had nearly overpowered him by sheer strength and numbers. Something like that would have never happened twenty years ago or hell ten.

He guided the small boat along the Tiber looking for a place to make shore and escape out of the city undetected.

He scanned a small sandy area and he made for it. As he pushed the boat up on shore, he narrowly missed landing on what he had taken to be a log or floating debris at first was actually a person. A person with thick dark hair that was in the sand like a net.

Gently he rolled the body over, expecting it to be some hapless wretch to have murdered and dumped. The face was pretty and female. He gently reached up and felt for a pulse after removing his glove. As his fingers touched her neck, her eyes flashed open, surprising them both.

He gently pressed her back as she looked about panicked. "Are you all right?" He asked softly.

She tried to sit up and cried out as he arm took her weight. He looked at it. It was broken and broken badly. The bone was poking through the skin. He looked at her. "I need to set this or it will never heal right." He said urgently.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

Good lord, she could not be much older than his own daughter. He pressed her hair back from her face and gently pressed a kiss to her dirty brow. "Trust me, sweetheart." He said gently. "I do not mean you harm."

She nodded and he lifted a stick and pressed it to her lips. She looked at him curiously.

"It will hurt and I am sorry."

She nodded and he pulled her arm straight then pressed the bone back where it should go. She cried out, biting down on the stick so hard she snapped it. She then fell back unconscious. He nodded. It was just as well. He used thicker sticks to steady her arm as he wrapped it with cloth he had. It would keep it immobile until he could get her to a doctor.

He then looked at her. She was in a sorry state, but he needed to get her to safety. There would be times to ask who she was later. He knelt, lifting her in his arms. She did not weigh much, but she was wet and sandy from the beach and smelled of the water.

He carried her to the inn he was staying in. He managed to carry her to his room unnoticed. He gently laid her on the bed. He called a maid to find her a dress and some dinner for them.

The maid eagerly took his money and he turned back to his charge.

She woke a couple hours later and he gently sat beside her checking her other wounds for infection. She watched him silently. He was watching her also. Her dark hair and darker olive skin marked her as something other than Italian. Her dark eyes were something that any man would gladly die in. Lord help him, if he was younger, unmarried, and not a father he might have been tempted.

He broke the silence. His face was kind and his long blonde hair made him look younger than he actually was. "Buona sera, piccola." He smiled.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Giovanni." He said softly. "What is yours?"

"Esperanza." She said.

"Spanish are you?"

"No Basque." She said. She was not going to admit her father's Castilian blood to a stranger.

He nodded and tenderly looked her over. "Other than your arm, your other wounds have been washed and no longer bleed." He smiled a little. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded and tried to sit up, but he shook his head and set a tray on her legs. "Buon appetite."

She ate her fill as he busied himself cleaning his weapons. She watched him as he worked on a knife in the firelight. He was inspecting it for nicks and cracks. He looked down the edge and saw her watching him.

He smiled at her. "How are you, my dear?"

"Well, thank you." She smiled back.

He sheathed the blade in his boot and rose to his feet. "You should rest. I will call for a bath for you in the morning so you can get the sand out of your hair."

She looked at him suspiciously and he suddenly understood.

He spread his hands. "If you think I am going to molest you, I have a wife and four children at home, my dear little one. Though you have very pretty eyes, I will keep my vows to my wife." He smiled and patted her leg gently and moved to the divan nearby pulling up a pillow and blanket as he faced the fire.

She settled back and realized her rescuer was no threat. He had healed her and he was now far enough away to give her privacy, but close enough to help should she need it.

ZzZ

She awoke the next morning to Giovanni moving around.

He opened the door and nodded as a metal tub was brought in and servants with hot and cold water filled it. He selected some soaps and sweet oils and then nodded to the new dress he had bought for her. "I will return in an hour, Esperanza. Enjoy yourself."

She blinked as she rose to her feet. He steadied her as he came to her. He gently knelt and drew the dagger from his boot. "If anyone comes through that door other than me, use this."

"But…"

"Careful it is very sharp and not a toy." He smiled and left.

She looked after him and then down at the well balanced blade in her hands. She had never held a blade before and she set it down near the tub cautiously.

ZzZ

She had been in the bath long enough to turn her skin red like a boiled crustacean, but she was clean and her hair was about her like a living thing. She was startled when the door opened. She sat up reaching for the blade Giovanni had left for her.

She lifted it as she sat there holding it in her good hand.

Her breasts were covered by her hair thankfully, but Giovanni looked at her equally startled. "Oh my. Forgive me; I thought you would have been dressed. I took longer than I expected."

She relaxed as he shut the door and turned from her holding the packages he had and seemed to be waiting for her. She blinked.

She then understood and rose to her feet. She dressed in the dress which was a little large on her, but not by much. She could not tie the back and she coughed to gain his attention. He looked back at her over his shoulder as she lifted her thick hair out of the way with a towel about it and revealed her back to him.

He walked forward and then sucked in his breath. Someone had beat the holy hell out of this child at one point. His finger caressed a mark that marred her otherwise perfect flesh. "Who whipped you?" He asked softly as she shivered under the caress.

"My step-mother." She said. "She thought I stole her comb. When it was found in my room I was beaten for it, though it was my half-brother and sister who did it."

He closed his eyes and on impulse wrapped an arm about her slender shoulders. "I am sorry." He said softly behind her. "Girls are treasures. They should not be beaten." He tasted bile. Who had ever done this knew how to flick to increase the pain with the minimal amount of strikes. No woman should have had to endure such torture.

He gently pulled her dress up and tied the ties for her. He then reached up and took a brush to her hair. He was surprised at her tolerance to him pulling the knots in her hair. Once he had it brushed out, he began to braid it with deft skill.

She held still, but as he tied the end with a ribbon she looked back. "Where did you learn that, sir?" She asked.

He laughed a little. "I have a daughter your age and my wife. Between them I am fairly adept at styles, especially when our maid was on leave when she became with child."

She nodded.

"Are you well enough to travel?" He asked looking at her.

She looked like a merchant's daughter. It would do well for him with the pass he had bought for them.

"Yes." She said. She was ready to quit this place.

He nodded and offered a hand. "Come then my dear. Are you up for a little fun?"

She cocked her head at him.

He smiled. "I am your new husband. We must play the part until we are to Firenze. Can you manage?"

She nodded. She took his hand and walked with him outside. They walked together, heads up and proud. This was what she had dreamed of.

To be free.

And Giovanni was the key.


	3. The De' Medici Ward

The Family Auditore – Chapter 3 - The De' Medici Ward

Esperanza looked up as they arrived in Firenze.

Giovanni had been impressed by her chameleon abilities. They had acted as husband and wife, sharing rooms along the way. Giovanni would often have her near him and gently kiss her cheek and hold her hand. She had played well and convincingly.

That puzzled him. She was able to play a merchant's daughter and banker's wife with ease. She had not been a girl of the streets. She would not speak of her family name to him and he eventually let it go, though he wondered why she was so secretive.

He tended her arm. He had made sure the doctors had set it well and splinted it with a thick binding so it would heal correctly. He had to change the dressing every couple of days. The doctors also gave her some medicine for the pain should she have it.

Now her cowl was over her face from the travel cloak he had bought her.

Giovanni took her to the grand Palazzo of Lorenzo De Medici. His friend would know what to do with her. He knocked on the door. A manservant answered and showed them into the main parlor.

Lorenzo entered shortly after followed by Uberto Alberti, the current Gonfaloniere of Florence. They took in the pair before them.

Lorenzo smiled. "Giovanni. Welcome." Lorenzo said. "What news do you have from Roma?"

Giovanni pursed his lips and nodded to the girl nearby watching the fire as she warmed her hands. Lorenzo watched the girl put down her hood and look at them. Uberto blinked. He had seen that face somewhere before.

"My name is Isabelle." She said before Giovanni could speak. She dipped her body with a flourish, something Lorenzo was only used to seeing in the courts of the city-state great families and within the presence of the Pope. This was not a low-born woman and even Giovanni had picked up on it as Lorenzo returned it.

"Welcome child to Firenze." He said.

"Grazie." She said.

Giovanni gave her a look and she looked right back. He nodded and smiled. "My dear Isabelle needs a home. I found her washed up on the Tiber River bank like trash. She has been severely beaten and I hope to keep her from a family that treats her like trash."

Lorenzo nodded. "Indeed." He spread his hands. "Welcome to my palazzo, my dear. Please. The maid will show you to my room. You are free to stay here as long as you wish."

She nodded. She caught Giovanni's eye. He nodded and she left them to speak of their own business.

ZzZ

The girl lived for two months under the care of the De' Medici's.

Her arm healed well and after six weeks the doctors allowed her to use it once more to gain back its strength. She still had to use it with care, but she became accustomed to being one handed long enough she had to readjust to having two once more.

Lorenzo treated her like his own daughter. Even his wife treated the young girl as a cousin of Lorenzo's , a convenient lie for the moment. She was Lorenzo's ward. She was older than his children, but she liked to play with them, read to them, and even hold the infant girl whom had just been born a week before her arrival.

Lucrezia Maria Romola de' Medici was only three years old, Piero di Lorenzo de' Medici was a year, and the newly arrived Maria Maddalena Romola de' Medici all took up her time. She played nursemaid and nurse to them.

The trouble started when the suitors started asking Lorenzo for her hand. Lorenzo spoke to Isabelle who did not wish to be married off. She wanted to marry for love. Something he thought was a childish dream, but he humored her at least for now.

Uberto was often a guest of the family and he had watched the girl become more confident and lovely in her guardian's care. She was a beautiful spirit and anyone who tried to subdue her would find himself hard pressed to keep her. Lorenzo had told her she was always welcome with his family.

Giovanni came and requested an audience. She of course granted her savior and her guardian's friend the ability to meet with her.

She took a breath as he walked into her study and shut the door behind him. He walked to her and startled her as he grabbed her arm and forced her against the wall. His hidden blade made a metal against metal hiss as it came from its sheath. His eyes looked into her own as he leaned against his arm on chest. "What the hell do you play at?" He asked his knife dangerously close to her jugular.

She looked up at him in naked fear. "I…"

"Be careful your words, _Isabelle_." He hissed.

She realized he knew about her. All of it. His eyes told her she could not lie or hide anymore.

"Or should we drop the pretense and call you Esperanza Borgia." He said holding her still and painfully against the wall.

She closed her eyes and tears began to drop down her cheeks. "I tried so hard…" she whispered.

"Tried what so hard?"

"To be different. To not be what I am. I wanted to be free." She opened her eyes again. "I am a danger to any who know me."

He cocked his head. "You do not want to go back to your family?"

"Please…don't make me. I will be beaten and then…" She looked at him desperately.

"What do they want with you then?" He asked letting his blade go back into its holder before let her go.

"It was something to do with my mother. Rodrigo told me he kept me alive because of my mother."

The girl was telling the truth and she had not called her father by a familiar term, rather his name. He took a breath. "I believe you." He said. "Forgive me. I wanted to make sure you were not a threat to Lorenzo."

"Why would I be a threat to the men who have shown me only kindness?"

"The Borgia are known for being less than grateful."

"I am not a Borgia. I may be Rodrigo's bastard, but he has never given me the same treatment as the rest of the lot." She said bitterly.

He watched her go to a chair and sit down heavily. He followed her and sighed. "They have posters all over Roma." He lifted on he had torn down and brought with him. He set it before her.

It had her likeness in a drawing with the words. 'Please help us find our beloved daughter Esperanza.'

She looked ready to spit as she looked up at him. "They never once admitted I was a daughter let alone a beloved one." She said. She shivered. "Why do they want me? I am nothing to them."

"You are something to them, but also you are a female and from your loins could come sons and power." He said. He shrugged and lowered his cowl back. His thick blonde hair cascaded over his shoulders. "Now the question is…" He gently knelt down and took her hand in his. "How we protect a flower?"

"I cannot ask you to do that." She said. "I must make my own way."

"You are a child. What life would you have on the streets? Your best prospects would be to become a whore." He said looking up at her. She looked down at him as though he had slapped her. Gently he took her chin in his hands. "I won't allow you to have that happen, little one."

"Why do you even care?" She asked. "What am I to you?"

"Rodrigo Borgia is not a good man. He has done things. Many things. Keeping you from him is a power play I will admit, but it will keep you from harm and confound him. This is a double win in my book, my dear."

She cocked her head. "You really do care about my welfare."

"Yes." He said nodding. "It is the least I can do."

She touched his face. "It must be nice having you as a father. I wish mine had actually looked at me with such attention and caring." She sighed. "Forgive me, I am unused to…" Tears fell again.

This time she felt arms about her, lifting her with him as he held her. He gently rocked her soothingly as she wept into his tunic. "Shhh. That's right. Let it all out, little one. Let out the pain." He cooed gently as he caressed her hair.

Lorenzo walked into the room and froze seeing Giovanni holding the girl. The girl was sobbing against the man who had his eyes closed and holding her gently. Giovanni's eyes opened as he saw his benefactor walk in.

"What is happening?" Lorenzo asked coming toward them.

Giovanni felt the girl stiffen, but he held her firmly to him. "She has just discovered what love it, my lord."

"What?"

The girl turned her face to her guardian. "Lorenzo." She whispered.

"Are you well, principessa?" He asked gently. He could see the pain written on her face.

"Yes. I am just grateful." She said wiping her eyes on a cloth Giovanni gave her. He gently held her about her shoulders to steady her.

He looked down at the poster. "What is this?"

"The Borgia are missing a daughter." Giovanni said. "They are not going to get her back, however."

"And why is that?" Uberto asked coming into the room. "I would think giving that Templar bastard back his spy would be just what we should do." He glared at the girl. "Quite the rouse my dear. You had us all fooled."

Giovanni stepped before her. "She is not a spy. In fact she is some sort of treasure the Templars want." He looked down. "They call her 'beloved' and treat her less than the servants."

"How do you know this?" Lorenzo asked.

"Her back is forever marred by their cruelty." Giovanni said. "I am not about to give her back to them so they can do so again."

"Spoken like a father." Lorenzo said nodding.

"Spoken like a man who has felt the sting of a whip and no woman should have to endure it let alone more than once." Giovanni said.

Uberto took a breath. "She cannot stay here with Lorenzo. The Borgia may see her here and reclaim her or try to have her murdered."

"Indeed." Giovanni said. He looked back at the girl. She was standing erect, but looking at the floor. "Another will need to take her."

Lorenzo looked at Uberto. "She is to be a secret between us, but two of us do not have children old enough to pass her off as our own." He looked pointedly back at Giovanni.

Giovanni took a breath. "I have three sons and a daughter all near her age." He then cocked his head. "But why merely add her as a daughter. I can give her my name in another way to protect her."

"What?" The girl's eyes lifted to look at him. "What are you planning?"

"I plan to marry you to my elder son." He said. "He needs a wife and you need a safe place."

"So I am to be sold to a man for my own safety."

"Is that so much to ask? I am not asking you to marry a man twice your age who cannot bed you well." Giovanni said looking at her. "Federico is seventeen." He smiled as she blushed. "The Borgia will not have you back. Not while I live, Esperanza."

"Isabelle." She corrected.

He waved a hand. "Whatever. You will soon be an Auditore." He said. "That is if I am not stepping on the toes of Uberto and Lorenzo." He looked back.

Lorenzo swallowed. "I swore I would let her marry for love, but this may be the only way to keep her from the Templars."

"Indeed." Uberto said.

Giovanni lifted the girl's chin to look at him. "Would you be able to live as my daughter-in-law?" He smiled. "I am well enough off. I am a banker and my elder sons are learning the trade as well. You will be well looked after. Certainly better than a servant in your own home. My daughter Claudia will be a good friend to you, I am sure of it."

She looked up, her eyes bright. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"Call it a father's instinct." He said and kissed her cheek. "It is settled then?"

"I will go with you Giovanni." She said.

He lifted a finger to her lips. "Papa." He said gently.

Tears sprang to her eyes again. All she had wanted in the world was to have a father who cared for her. "Yes, Papa." She whispered.

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her brow. "It is settled then."

Lorenzo nodded. "He will keep you safe, Isabelle. There is no one else I trust more."

She nodded.

ZzZ

It had taken her a day to pack up her meager belongings, all of which had come from Lorenzo and his wife. The pair were sad to see her go, but Lorenzo quietly told his wife that her life was in danger and she understood.

Isabelle was humming softly as she put her last few items in a chest. She did not notice a form move from behind the curtains. She lifted a mirror, part of a set Lorenzo had given her as a late birthday present, and she looked in it adjusting her hair, but then she saw a man behind her with a wicked knife.

She ducked the blow and drew the knife Giovanni had left in her care. He had replaced his boot dagger telling her two months ago when he left her in the care of Lorenzo that women who were not armed could still die by blades. She had taken the gift from him pensively. Now she was grateful.

The man was surprised and he lounged. He cut the sleeve of her dress and she stabbed violently down as she looked away. It cut the man's arm, but not badly.

He bellowed in pain and the sudden blood going down his arm, fouled his grip on the stiletto he held. She back away from the man, crying out for help.

"I will take pleasure in ending you, bitch."

"Help!" She cried as the man moved attempting to trap her, but she managed to get to her balcony doors, open them and back away. Now trapped she would have to jump and it was three stories to the cobbles below.

Outside, Giovanni had been waiting at the door, allowing the girl her privacy, but when he heard the voice of a man within her rooms, he opened the door and charged in.

He took in the scene before him. He ran forward grasping the man's face with his gloved right hand and driving his hidden blade into his chest with his other. The man gasped in surprise thinking no one was about.

"Giovanni!" The girl gasped in surprise.

He nodded a little at her. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

She shook her head and he looked at the man he held.

Giovanni dropped with the body. "Who do you work for?" He asked kneeling beside him.

The man said nothing and went limp, eyes forever holding the shock of having an assassin kill him rather than he killing the girl and making off before anyone knew. Rodrigo had wanted her dead as a last resort, he would have preferred her trussed up and brought back like the stray dog she was.

Giovanni rose to his feet after closing the man's eyes and whispering something to the corpse. He looked at the girl who was holding the knife firmly, but she was shaking so hard she would never be able to use it.

He came to her and gently took the pommel from her hand. "Hey, it's over." He whispered as he gently took her in his arms and held her as she quivered. She did not weep, just shook like a leaf in the wind. He tucked the blade into his belt and just held her, as any father would.

When she settled down he put her at arm's length. "You are safe now, piccola."

"Papa…"

He smiled a little.

Lorenzo's guards burst in, but Giovanni shook his head.

Lorenzo sighed and nodded. "It is well she leaves this night."

"Yes." Giovanni agreed. "Come, child." He said.

"My dress. I need to…"

Lorenzo nodded and shooed the guards away after ordering them to remove the body. He and Giovanni looked at each other and then turned away from her.

She looked at them and realized they were not leaving. Sighing, she then dressed in an older more modest dress for travel. When she walked around to them Giovanni chuckled a little.

"What?"

"Nothing. You make it look like I am bringing him an governess for my children, not a wife for my eldest son."

She sighed and Lorenzo stepped forward. He kissed her cheeks. "If you have any trouble you come home, my dear one." He took a hold of her upper arms and shook her lightly. "Do you understand me?"

"Home?"

"Yes." He gave Giovanni a rueful grin. "I doubt you will have problems, but as your guardian, I want to make sure your welfare is looked after." He looked at Giovanni. "We will talk dowry after the love birds hit it off."

"Dowry?" She looked at him. "I am not your daughter."

"Ah, but I must provide for my ward and since you do not have other family my dear little cousin, I will give you a dowry befitting a De' Medici."

"But…"

"Lorenzo, I do not need this. We are…"

"Giovanni?"

"Yes?"

"Allow me to honor you both, will you?"

Giovanni clapped his mouth shut and nodded.

ZzZ

Lorenzo told them he would have a man deliver her small chest later, but for now she followed Giovanni into the streets. Giovanni carried with him the final gift he had gotten from Lorenzo. Lorenzo had paid a forger, through a third party naturally, to make forged papers for the young girl now known as Isabelle De' Medici. Birth certificate, Christening certificate, Baptism certificate, and her pass to live in the city of Florence. All forged, but all with the correct seals and would never be questioned with the seal of Lorenzo De Medici himself on them.

The girl looked like a young merchant daughter. She walked quietly taking in the sights as a free woman. They passed the market, a place she wanted to return. Giovanni himself was in his white clothing she had always seen him in, well-armed, and watchful under his cowl.

She followed him closely. The tall man moved among the crowded streets like a hot knife through butter, but he kept the pace easy so she could keep up with him. Once she paused as a cart passed. Giovanni had ducked just behind it, but she lost track of him.

After a few moments he took her hand and smiled at her as he gently led her to his own palazzo. They did not go in the front as she expected. They went in through a door that looked very much like the wall. They walked in through a narrow tunnel in the walls and then emerged in a small room.

The room looked like a small study and at once Giovanni began to remove the tunic, hood, knives, sword, throwing knives, and his bracer with the hidden blade. In a white shirt and his woolen trousers he looked at the girl as she looked around the room.

Clearly this man also had secrets.

He pulled on a long robe, the robes of a banker, and smiled at the girl as he pressed a brick. The wall dropped down revealing another room.

He took her hand and pressed a finger to his lips. She nodded and he led her out into a larger study that held a desk, several chairs, books in bookshelves, and several works of Venetian and Roma art. He smiled she looked about.

He pressed a part of the mantle and the fireplace rose up and back into its position hiding the secret study beyond. "Well, child?"

"It is perfect." She said looking up from studying his books.

"Welcome home." He spread his hands. "Palazzo de Auditore."

He walked to her. "You like to read?"

"Yes." She said.

"We will have to find you something of interest then."

She smiled.

"Amore." Came a soft voice from the doorway.

Giovanni turned and grinned. "Maria." He softly kissed her mouth.

Isabelle looked at the woman. She looked to be in her late thirties, but her face was beautiful. She giggled as her husband nuzzled her ear affectionately. "Giovanni." She scolded. "Who is your guest?"

"Ah. Welcome Isabelle. She is…a cousin of Lorenzo De' Medici." He lifted a hand and the girl came to him. "Lorenzo has proposed a marriage suit. Since none of his children are old enough to wed Federico, his young cousin and ward will serve well and unite our families."

Maria nodded. She smiled happily. She knew of Giovanni's friendship to the De Medici family. The girl was or marriageable age and she was beautiful. This would prove an asset to them and she knew it.

Isabelle listened. The man was no stranger to lies and wove a plausible enough story as to why she would be marrying Federico. Lorenzo would back the story as well.

Maria stepped forward and took the girl's hands as she kissed her cheeks. "Welcome Isabelle." She said.

Isabelle dipped her head. "Thank you."

For once, Isabelle De'Medici, formerly known as Esperanza Borgia, felt safe.


	4. A Loveless Marriage

Chapter 4 – The Family Auditore – A Loveless Marriage

Isabelle was sitting with Maria at tea when Federico came home from his work at his father's bank. The women had a small table between them where their tea rested. They were working on embroidery. Maria had been surprised at the girl's skills.

She had managed to pull the girl from reading Durante degli Alighieri's works that Giovanni had in his collection. The girl had been with them two days, but had been shy as to meeting her intended. She seemed to find an odd comfort in books and her choice of Dante and his "Divine Comedy" made even Giovanni arch an eyebrow.

Giovanni Tornabuoni had had him working accounts all day and he was tired. He was also cold. This winter was colder than average and he shivered.

It was warm within the Palazzo. The weather outside was dreadful and cold and the moisture in the air shot through cloaks and coats causing even the more hardened soul to shiver as the wind kissed them.

He walked into the room after grabbing an apple from the dining room table. He had the apple in his mouth as he removed his cloak to hang it up by the warm fire the women were near. He rubbed his hands before turning back to his mother.

He froze and removed the apple from his mouth upon seeing the delicate woman there. The thick hair was pulled back with a circlet on her brow. Her skin reminded him of the Arabs or Romani he had heard of, like mocha, but her eyes. Her eyes as they lifted to look at him made him nearly forget himself.

Maria smiled as her son, a man of only seventeen years looked at his mother's guest. "Federico. This is Isabelle De' Medici."

"Lorenzo's daughter?" He blinked. He thought sure he would have seen her by now and perhaps even have sampled her delights as he had many of the young debutants of Firenze.

"No his orphaned cousin." She said. "She just arrived from Roma a few months ago and she is his ward having no other family left."

He looked at her a moment. Her head was down finishing a stitch, but that hair. He itched to lose his fingers in it. She set her embroidery aside.

The girl rose to her feet. "A pleasure to meet you." She said lifting her hand.

He took it and kissed the knuckles looking at her, his dark eyes swirling. Federico's face was more round than Giovanni's but he was handsome with his own mop of short dark hair. He smiled at her. "Enchanted."

Those lips, how he wanted to kiss them until the swelled from the bruising pressure. He smiled. Oh if she was not in his bed by the end of the week he was losing his touch. He let her hand fall and she watched him.

"Perhaps you could show Isabelle the solarium. She is to here for some time." Maria suggested.

Federico nodded and offered his arm. She took it and smiled at Maria. Federico grabbed another apple and walked with the girl to the open room where his mother kept her exotic birds. It was like a conservatory as well. Several instruments were there in cases.

Federico watched as she looked at a parrot and then turned back to him. "What do you do, Federico?"

"I work at the bank my father works for." He said. "Apple?" He asked lifting the undamaged one.

She smiled and reached for it, but he clicked his tongue and drew his knife and cut into the flesh and lifted a section. He offered it to her and she smiled. "Thank you!" She said taking it. She relished the fruit. With the Borgias fruit was for the other family and she was never allowed to have it. The one time she took a slice, her hand held the mark from the stick for weeks.

"You are not from here." He said.

"No, Roma." She said. She caught herself remembering the paperwork. "I spent time there. I was born not far from here in Pisa." She said. "I am of Toscana as you are."

"Your accent is definitely Roma." He said and then he laughed taking a bite of his own apple.

"I lived there much of my life with my family. They were killed rather suddenly." She said. It was so easy to practice the lie rather than the horrible truth that her family hated her and only kept her alive for God knows what reason.

"So why are you here staying with my family." He offered her another piece of apple and she took it with a smile before lowering her eyes again.

She shook her head a little and took a breath. "I am to be married." She said.

"To whom? A Sforza?" There was disappointment in his voice. Always they were able to have their pick of the beautiful girls of the upper class families. Of course many of them he seduced and bedded before they went to their new husbands, but still they were unattainable otherwise.

"No." She turned away. "To you."

He paused in chewing. "What?"

She sighed. "Apparently my cousin and your father have been friends a very long time and wished to unite our families. Makes sense. I am sixteen. I would make a far better bride than his three year old." She said smiling a little.

He watched her move. He was not really sure what to think, but to have her as a wife, to possess such a beauty would make him happy. He, however, was not sure he was ready to settle down with a female yet. He liked his wine and women. Though his father had started training him to follow in his footsteps on all fronts he still was young and did not like the idea of having a wife being forced upon him. Not that it was uncommon, but he had wished to at least be twenty before he had to be responsible.

She came to him and gently looked at his handsome face. He had the hint of stubble on his upper lip and he was deep in his own thoughts. She touched his face gently and he focused on her. "Hey. It will not be terrible." She said.

"Indeed." He said.

He leaned forward, cupping her chin and kissing her mouth softly.

"Ah there you are. You two seem to be getting along. Good." Giovanni said coming into the room.

"I am not pleased, but I could have a worse bride." Federico said.

The girl sighed and looked at Giovanni.

"We will see you married in the fortnight."

"When were you planning on telling me that you arranged my marriage, father?" Federico asked.

"I was planning to at dinner, but clearly your bride had other plans." Giovanni smiled at the girl who was looking at the floor. "Come now she comes from a good family."

"I will leave you to talk. I have embroidery." She said bowing and taking her leave.

Federico watched her go, his eyes on her hips.

"You could do far worse." Giovanni said. "At least her beauty matches her name and dowry." He well knew his son had been on a crusade to bed much of the young girls of the city. He had succeeded in many causes. Though it reminded him of his youth, he needed to put an end to it before one of the girls fell pregnant and there was a quiet wedding to avoid scandal. Isabelle was virgin. He knew this because she had endured the tests that Lorenzo had her go through as a requirement to her new position. Lorenzo was quite serious and offered her a better dowry that even Giovanni had expected him to do. They were protecting the girl, but Lorenzo seemed to be on the path to convince everyone who she was.

"I would have loved to meet and seduce her father, but I am not sure I am ready to be a husband."

"You never are, my son." Giovanni said tolerantly.

ZzZ

Federico decided to play a practical joke on the bank he worked for. Partly out of spite for his father and partly in good fun, he hid a sack of gold on the roof.

It took them several hours to find it and they found him at his desk a smirk on his face. As an Auditore he was not given a harsh punishment, just quietly removed from the payroll, paid what they owed him and sent home.

They sent a letter to his father.

Giovanni was away on business, but returned to his house in chaos. Maria was sobbing over her son being irresponsible, Federico and Ezio laughing together, and the young De' Medici girl watching it all from the balcony above.

Giovanni watched the girl a moment before he dragged his sons into his office. He reprimanded them soundly.

Federico who looked properly chastised looked at his father. "It was only a joke, father."

"Only a joke?" Giovanni rose to his full height. "You, my son, are about to be a husband and will, with God's grace be soon a father. How do you expect to provide for your family when you have been dismissed from the bank where you were learning your trade?"

"Perhaps this will show you I am not responsible enough to marry."

"Perhaps." Giovanni conceded. "However, you will marry the De' Medici girl and you will love her as best you can."

Federico hissed and turned to leave.

Ezio followed him, but he noticed the young girl had come down from her perch above and stood back, looking at the floor nearby. He shook his head and moved to follow his brother. Federico would go to the roof to sit a while until his temper had cooled. Ezio would join him. It was a warm day and the sun was out.

Giovanni moved to follow his sons, but saw the girl there, with tears in her eyes.

"He hates me, Papa." She whispered as he came closer.

"No, he doesn't. He is just angry." He said taking her in his arms. He held her gently. "Hush, La mia colomba." He said gently.

"He doesn't want to marry me. Every time he sees me, he scowls."

"He will grow up soon enough." He kissed her cheek and cupped her face as he searched her eyes. "And he will treat you well or I will know why."

ZzZ

It was her wedding day and there were no words of love.

The Auditore clan swarmed about. Maria saw to her dress, a beautiful gown of blue and made sure it laid right about her lithe body. Claudia giggled as the maid of honor. Petruccio was to be the ring bearer. Ezio was the best man. The parents were to be witnesses along with Lorenzo De' Medici.

The priest spoke in Latin and the pair answered when they were supposed to.

At the end of the ceremony, Federico then pressed his lips to hers in a gentle chaste kiss. There was no love there, but it completed the ceremony.

The meal was large. The bride and groom were polite to each other. Giovanni noticed they hardly looked at each other.

ZzZ

Federico led the way to his bedroom when he saw his wife was yawning.

He locked the door and she walked to the middle of the room. This room was definitely for a male. She looked back at her husband as he joined her kicking off his shoes.

"Well. Here we are." He said. He opened the neck of the constricting clothing.

"I am sorry, for what little it is worth." She said.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "I bet."

"You act like such a child." She said walking by him to the bed.

He growled and moved behind her working on the laces of her dress. She gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I can at least enjoy your body even if I do not like the situation." He looked at her, his face holding lust and something else. "Have you ever been with a man?"

"No." She said hesitantly. His eyes turned wolfish.

"Good than I will be able to enjoy your fully."

"I am not a whore." She looked at him her eyes violent in the low light from the candles in the room. "And I certainly will not be yours."

"Ah, but don't you know all married women are. They exchange their favors for security." He looked at her up and down.

"You are a bastard." She turned. "Why must you be cruel?"

He sighed. He was being stubborn and was not taking into account her feelings on the matter. She had been shoved into this as well and was likely more like chattel than he was. But he was young and proud and did not like to think of others, and yet he needed to start thinking of her. She was his wife now, his responsibility, and his to love and bed. Gently he let the dress drop to her waist. She turned toward him, her hands covering her ample breasts, but not before he saw her back.

"Good God." He gasped. "Who did that?"

"Does it matter?" she asked backing away from him.

He felt anger. No one should be whipped let alone a girl like her. He gently cupped her chin and pressed a soft kiss to her. "I am sorry." He said softly. "I have been angry about not having a choice, not angry with you."

"I was not given a choice either."

"I know." He said. He lifted a hand and gently touched her back. "For what it is worth I am sorry someone hurt you that way. I will never beat you." He cupped her chin. "If I make a move to, you have my permission to use that dagger you have."

She nodded. He was being sincere. Something she had not seen from him since she had told him they were going to marry. It had mostly been contempt.

He then leaned up and kissed her. His mouth was warm and experienced. The room was cold and her skin was chilled. He gently kissed, nipped, and licked downwards. He moved her arms away and took a nipple in his mouth.

She gasped. "Federico?" She whimpered.

He gently laid her on his bed and pulled off her petticoats, shoes, and lastly the stockings that he untied and rolled down her legs. She was naked down, exposed, and she was panting looking up at him. He sat back and undressed himself.

"At least we can enjoy this part of our marriage." He said. "Though I am sorry. It will hurt you the first time."

She nodded. She would rather have him take it than Cesare. What her half-brother would take by force, Federico would take in some semblance of love. He joined her and gently kissed down her body. She realized his intention and she gasped and tried to move away from him.

"Come here." He said.

"What are you doing? That is shameful. Sinful. My step- mother told me only whores put their mouths….there." She winced. Of course her mother had also been speaking to her half-sister and in the next breath told the girl that Esperanza would learn well when she became one.

He shook his head. "You have never tired it have you?"

"No! It is a sin."

"Perhaps, but it is pleasant. I need to have you relaxed enough to take me, my dear."

She shut her eyes and allowed it as he spread her thighs and she cringed as she felt his breath on her lower curls. He gently parted her flesh and licked tenderly seeking his aim. She gasped and tried to move away, her eyes shut tight.

He chuckled, an odd sensation against her flesh, but he continued to lick and suck on her intimately. She was starting to feel warm all over and began to panic at the feeling. "Yes, love. Let it happen." He licked a finger and gently pressed it into her body. He felt the resistance of her maidenhead – which he would take soon enough – and he caressed her gently his hand resting in her thigh as he continued.

She blinked. He knew she was fighting by how she twitched and tried to move away from his ministrations. Finally she gasped and arched against him. Her body clutched his finger involuntarily. He smiled as he continued until she literally quivering.

He slid up her body. Though only seventeen he had had many lovers and a few had been courtesans whom had taught him technics to benefit his own pleasure as well as the woman. When a woman was pleased the love making went better all the way around.

He kissed her neck near her ear and she gasped. "I…" She whispered.

He lifted his head to look at her. "I am sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

In answer he shifted his hips over hers and spread her thighs. He balanced on one hand while he positioned himself. He was not used to virgins, but he had taken two girl's maidenheads before. It was painful for the woman until her body relaxed. It was why he started as he had. Isabelle tasted sweeter than most, perhaps because she bathed more being of a higher class.

He pressed himself forward. He looked at her, searching her face, and then kissed her, deeply, startling her. Her eyes were open, but she settled into the kiss and they closed again. His were half open as he thrust forward, fast, knowing to go slowly would prolong her agony and he froze, no small act of control, within her tight virgin walls.

Her cry was muffled by his mouth and tears came to her eyes.

"I know…" He whispered. "Believe me. I would have been worse had I gone slower mia cara."

She nodded and reached a hand to touch her face were her tears were. He had lifted himself a bit and looked down at her breasts. Though smaller, pressed back into her body as she lay there, they were ample and pert and his. He bent his head and pulled a nipple between his lips.

She sighed as her body relaxed. He continued to suckle her nipple gently. He felt her hands lift and touch his hair. He smiled a little. He felt her body relaxing as well. She had tried to close her legs, but his hips prevented it. He shifted moving slightly and he felt her gasp. It was not pain though.

He lifted his head and her lips peaked in the cool air of the room. He kissed her again and the planted his elbows to either side of her breasts. She was a head shorter than he was, but at that moment it mattered little as he moved within her. He pulled out enough that the bulbous head of his penis nearly came out before he thrust back into her deeply. She gasped as he walls stretched, but this time the feeling was not unpleasant.

After a moment her body moved in an instinctual way and Federico smiled at her. He kissed her throat and began to move faster. After a time he buried his face in the hollow between her neck and shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure.

He collapsed on her and she grunted a bit, but it was comforting and she relaxed holding him. Her hands caressed the strong muscles of his back as his breathing calmed. He lifted his head to look at her. He lifted himself from her and sighed as he felt himself leave the warmth of her body. He pulled the blankets about them. He gently pulled her to him and kissed her brow.

"Thank you." He whispered into her hair.

"For what?" She asked.

He did not answer right away, but when he did, he sounded nearly asleep. "For being beautiful and sweet." He said. He yawned and she felt his arms relax a little.

She smiled and then snuggled into his frame. Though he still had the body of a youth it was filling out. Soon she would have a man. She was content for now. She had given her virginity to a man whose father offered to protect her.

She was Isabelle Auditore da Firenze.

She was home.


	5. A New Life

The Family Auditore – Chapter 5 – A New Life

Early March 1475

It was Carnevale time in Florence.

Though the celebration was not as pronounced as in Venezia, but the festivities, food, and fun were there to be had by any who wished. It was the time to celebrate before the long forty days of Lent before Easter when people were expected to give up vice, sexual intercourse, and other indulgences. However, during Carnevale, it was a party to make people remember why they gave up such vice in the weeks to come.

Easter was late this year falling in April.

Giovanni stood on the balcony of the palazzo watching the merriment below him. His family was making ready for the games. Though Giovanni did not like to allow his daughter-in-law to wonder far from the Palazzo on her own, she would be masked in full Carnevale regalia and accompanied by Ezio who soon would be sixteen, a handsome young man who was following in his brother's womanizing footsteps, and Federico, now nineteen, her husband.

Claudia, Giovanni's daughter would be with him and Maria to make sure her virtue remain intact. Drinking to access often led both men and women to do things that they normally would not do, but with inhibitions low, a young virgin girl or wife needed to be watched over lest a man find her and seduce her or worse force himself on her without even realizing it.

Isabelle walked outside. She was wearing a dress that Maria had found for her and a beautiful mask with gold on the white. Her thick hair was under a veil cover. Federico and Ezio stood beside her. Carnevale was a fun time of the year for those younger.

It did not take long for Ezio to spot Christina and pull her into the crowd for a dance. Federico took his wife's hand and led her to the dancing people in the square. Everyone there was anonymous and that was part of the fun.

His wife was enjoying herself and that was what mattered to Federico. He watched her as she watched the fireworks above them and danced a little to the music. Her husband joined her and danced with her.

After sometime and too much wine her husband pulled her toward an alley. She was laughing as he pulled her out of sight of the people on the streets. She was startled as he pressed her to the wall and began to lift her skirts his brain fuzzy and body warm from too much of the sweet wine that was available in abundance.

"Federico!" She gasped. "This is madness!" She gasped as his hands worked up under the thick petticoats and up passed her stockings tied above her knees on her thighs. His hands cupped her beautiful full buttocks and he pulled down her cloth under garments with a tug. Her breath hitched as he moved to free himself from his own pants.

"I like madness." He grinned as he pulled off his mask to look at her. She was squirming in protest, but was not making an attempt to move away from him.

He pulled off her own sitting it on top of her large hat that rested on her head and where the veil hung from. He pressed his mouth first to hers in a deep bruising kiss and then lifted her legs up to his waist as he entered her. He held her up by holding her buttocks, gently rubbing them as he thrust into her. She was pressed up on the wall as he held her. Her hands fell to his shoulders.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he kissed her neck near her ear under her veil.

He had to be joking. She whimpered and her legs moved against his hips. "Just do it." She gasped leaning forward as he smiled and thrust into her and they moved together hurriedly. It was enticing that they could be caught and thrilling, though they both wished to finish before they were.

She whimpered and bit her lip as he grunted into her neck. He thrust twice more, slowly savoring the feel of her own body clenching on him. She gasped and collapsed. He held her, supporting her against the wall as he panted. He then grinned at her, his face looking very boyish and flushed.

"I love you." She laughed as he set her on her own feet. He lifted the warm still warm underwear from his pocket and smiled as he sniffed it with a flourish. They smelled of her and he loved it. It almost made him harden again, especially when she looked up at him wide eyed.

"Perhaps I should keep these." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Naughty!" She gasped.

He laughed lightly and helped her step into them before his hands set about arranging her skirts back the way they were. He fixed his own garments as well and smiled as she stood there still a little shaky from her orgasm. He then brushed off her back and then helped her press her mask back on. He chuckled kissing the masked cheek as they walked back out.

He pulled his on and laughed. "See no one saw, my sweet."

They moved back into the crowd and rejoined his family.

ZzZ

There was someone who had seen.

Vieri de' Pazzi had been drinking heavily and managed to get a girl to go back with him to an inn room. He had sported with her for the better part of an hour before she fell asleep on the bed.

He could hear her light snoring from where he was on the balcony that was in an alleyway. He sighed rearranging himself. It had been worth it. He had needed a woman in the worst way for several weeks now.

He looked down. A couple, young dressed for Carnevale. The man insistently pressed her against the wall. Vieri smiled and ran his tongue over his teeth as the man lifted a stocking covered leg up to his hip. The multi-layered petticoats were kilted to her lower thigh, but the treasures she had beneath remained hidden from view.

Still Vieri gasped as he watched the man remove the mask from the girl. God in heaven she was beautiful. Her face was not Italian. Her skin was too dark olive, Spanish perhaps. Those eyes were haunting. Even from his position above them he could see their deep depths. As the man moved and she climaxed fairly soon after, her face showed the pleasure her male companion brought her.

After a few moments they rearranged themselves.

Vieri was hard again from watching the display below him. He turned back to the girl asleep. He woke her and sank into her depths. She murmured as she woke up to Vieri moving within her, moving deeply, roughly, imagining the girl beneath him whom he had thought to be lovely was the girl below in the alley. The girl below looked now strangely ordinary compared to the exotic allure of the girl had had never seen before and perhaps would not again.

He closed his eyes and came with a yell gripping the girl's hair savagely as he kissed her harshly. He then threw her head back to the pillow and got up with a growl. He walked out the door rearranging his clothing as he went.

She stared after him unsure how she had offended him, but let him go.

ZzZ

Federico had taken his wife to the Arno.

They had sat on a bridge watching the fireworks, holding each other's hands. They spoke of nothing and everything. Federico was falling deeply in love with his wife. Her beauty had made him pleased, but now her intelligence, gentle nature, and soft words moved him further.

They walked home together along the less traveled streets. Guards were patrolling and nodded to them as they walked. They entered the house. The door was still locked. Federico thankfully had a key to the side entrance where they walked around to. They entered the parlor and smiled at each other as they removed their masks.

They walked to his rooms. They were the only ones home minus Federico's youngest brother who was sleeping down the hall and his nursemaid. Federico helped her out of her clothing, which was far more constricting than his own. She took a deep breath and rubbed her sides where the whalebone had cut into them.

He pulled off her undershirt and saw the impressions. "Oh mia Cara." He whispered. He bent his head and kissed her tender flesh. She squirmed as he licked a deep trench. "I am sorry, my love."

"I am well enough." She turned, bare-breasted to him and they released him from his own clothing. They stood together a moment, looking at each other.

He then kissed her deepening the kiss as he walked them backwards. He laid her on the bed, supporting her as they continued to kiss and explore. They whispered to each other until finally no more words were needed.

ZzZ

The girl was lonely during the day when her husband went about doing tasks for his father.

Ezio had to go to work understudying at the bank.

Isabelle heard a whine one day while outside. She opened the gate seeing a small puppy who was so flea bitten and malnourished, the girl instantly took it inside. She took it to her rooms. She bathed it drowning the fleas and then used human delousing powder on them. She then attended to the puppies cuts.

It whined at her, though it wagged its tail. The poor thing was whimpering at her. She shook her head trying to figure out what else she could do. After she fed it some warm milk and tiny bits of meat she let it rest.

Ezio brought her a turtle he had found by the river. She instantly liked the turtle and fed it lettuce. The beast ate out of her hand. She smiled as Ezio grinned at her. "Now you will have some friends until you make more, sister."

"Grazie, Ezio." She said.

Ezio often seemed to go out of his way to see to her as though he knew she was suffering on the inside though she was bearing it.

Federico returned to his wife feeding the saddest excuse of a puppy on her lap while feeding lettuce to a turtle who was beside her on the bed. He stood at the door blinking.

"Isabelle, amore mio. What the hell are they doing here?"

"They are my friends."

"Friends? Why are they here? They are animals."

"I am caring for them."

He walked forward. Federico moved with an odd grace to his movements that very few men had. Giovanni also moved in such a way. Ezio, however, did not. He looked at the puppy who was on its back drinking from a bottle she had found somewhere.

"That needs to go. Look at it. It has hardly any fur." He said.

"No. It is raining. I am not going to make Honey suffer more."

"Honey?"

"Yes." She lifted her eyes to look at him, daring him to say something to her. He looked down at her and again folded his arms.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "That look is not very attractive, my love."

She shook her head and let the puppy up. She rubbed the now very swollen tummy. He rolled his eyes and walked to the balcony doors. A burp caused him to whip around and glare at the small beast who had invaded his life.

"Also why do you have a turtle?"

"Ezio brought him."

"And you like reptiles?" He asked. "You have no idea where that has been."

"Living wild, but he likes lettuce."

"Oh does he?"

She rose to her feet. The puppy moved and snuggled down on the blankets and her husband hissed and started for the bed, but she stopped him. "Let her sleep." She said pressing her hands to his chest.

Federico looked down at his wife and sighed. Those pleading eyes made him melt. He shook his head and then kissed his wife's cheek. "It is a good thing I love you." He commented before leaving the room.

She looked after him and smiled a little in victory.

ZzZ

Later that night when her husband came to bed, Isabelle was reading by candlelight. She was tucked on her side reading yet another book from his father's library. He sighed and undressed and came to her. The bed dipped as he got in and over the blankets.

He came to her and kissed her naked shoulder softly. She smiled and sighed in pleasure as he moved to her neck. He lifted his head and was greeted by a dog tongue to his face. He gasped and shoved the beast backwards with a growl.

She looked at him. "She likes you."

"Belle, love of my life. Why is she here?"

"Where else would she be?"

"On the floor. In a box. On the street where she belongs." He growled and then he saw his wife's look of horror and took a breath.

Belle blew out the candle and laid down, the puppy in her arms.

He hissed and tried to touch her, but she twisted dropping his hand to the bed. Realizing he had raised her own anger he shook his head and rose to his feet and wrapped a robe about him. There was a thunder crash and the dog whimpered piteously. Federico heard his wife murmur gentle words to the stray.

He walked to the door half expecting her to call to him to stop him, but she did not. He shook his head and shut the door.

In bed Isabelle started to weep. Her tears fell to her pillow, but those on her face were licked up by Honey. Isabelle had too much pride to call Federico back to her. She shivered realizing how cold she was without his body heat beside her. She snuggled around the dog and shivered more.

ZzZ

Federico moved to the guest room, but his father was walking up from a late night in his office. Giovanni looked at his son in mild amusement. "You two had a row?"

"She has a stray with her." Federico hissed.

"And…"

"It is in our bed."

"I see. Did you at least try to talk to her?"

"It is my bed. My wife should be the one in the guest room." Federico hissed.

Giovanni laughed outright. "Try that and see how often she lets you touch her for a month." He patted his son's shoulder. "Patience my son. She will come around. Annette has told me the puppy is ill and the girl is trying to play nurse. She has so few friends. Indulge her a little."

Federico hissed and shook his head.

He walked into the guest room and closed the door.

ZzZ

Federico found his wife and her new pets outside in the courtyard.

She pretended not to notice him there as he walked out of the palazzo. He spotted her watching the puppy. Honey was not moving around much as she sat in the grass. Isabelle did not even look up when she felt his large hands on her shoulders. He felt her tense, coil as if she were expecting some sort of argument or beating.

He sighed and looked at the puppy who whined at her mistress. He narrowed his eyes at it. As the girl moved to pick it up, he noticed it was bleeding. Shaking his head a little he moved and took the beast from her.

She gasped startled and cried out, fearing he was going to hurt her. Federico clicked his tongue at her. She reached for her pet like a small child, fearful about what was to come. He lifted a small piece of cloth he had in his pocket and gently wrapped it around the puppy's bleeding leg. When Isabelle realized what he was doing, she immediately quieted. When he was done he set the puppy back in her arms.

She looked up at him and half smiled. "Thank you." She said softly.

He nodded and stooped for a kiss. She tilted her head up. He kissed her chastely and then turned and walked away.

The puppy whimpered and the girl set her down and then looked about for her turtle who had found a sunny rock near Maria's herb garden. She smiled and sat back down.

ZzZ

It was night.

Isabelle had asked Annette to keep an eye on her stray puppy. Annette agreed when Isabelle explained she needed to patch things with her husband. Federico was making ready for his third night in the guest room when he heard a soft sound at the door.

He paused pulling on his sleep shirt and looked up as his wife entered. He took a breath as she padded on bare feet to him. Her small little feet were always so cold. He would hold them to warm them at times.

She looked so small in her white chemise that hung to her calves her hair was loose about her shoulders. God help him, he wanted so much to lose himself in her hair and body, but he remained where he was.

"Yes, Isabelle?" He asked. He sounded even cold to himself.

"I…" She looked down. "I wanted to have you back in our bed, husband."

"Oh?" He asked folding his arms.

"Honey is with Annette."

"Indeed." He shook his head. His pride was getting in the way and she was offering an olive branch. He gently lifted his hand to her chin and lifted her chin. She lifted her violet eyes to him and he looked down at her. He then bent and kissed her softly, tenderly, his hands wrapping in her hair.

She pulled back and took his hand. "Come to bed." She said softly.

He nodded, mutely following her back to his bedroom. Below in the main hall, Giovanni was looking up and chuckled as the girl led her husband back to their room. Federico was walking without question like a man totally smitten.

Federico followed her into the room. At once she pulled off his sleeping shirt and began to give him small kisses against his collarbone and breast. He looked down at her as she moved downwards. He realized her intention and closed his eyes as she took him in her mouth.

He held her hair and head as she sucked and licked him until he cried out and his warm heat filled her mouth with its salty taste. She swallowed quickly and pulled back looking up at him. He opened his dark eyes as he panted, looking down at her.

She walked and picked up a glass of wine and drank a swallow before she turned back to him. He had moved to her and was gently holding her from behind and pressing his body to hers. He kissed her throat and neck.

He pulled her chemise up and over her head and they sank onto the bed together. Federico nuzzled her breasts before looking up at her. "I love you, Isabelle."

"I know. I am sorry, Federico. I just wanted to help." She said.

Her voice sounded so small, all the anger he had left, which was not much evaporated. He kissed her nose and then held her to him, warming her body with his own. "You are cold, Cara."

"Yes." She said.

He nuzzled her. "Let me warm you."

She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek as he moved behind her and pulled her against his frame. She sighed feeling his arm wrap around her hip bringing her closer until she was molded to him. She felt his breath against her shoulder as he arranged the blankets about them.

All was well with the Auditore newlyweds.


	6. Friendships and Storytelling

The Family Auditore – Chapter 6 – Friendships and Storytelling

It was a week later when a cry was heard from Federico's room.

Federico and Luc, the manservant for the household, ran up the stairs and into the room. They were the only men there. Giovanni and Ezio were at the bank working and Petruccio was in his bed as he often was. The youngest member of the Auditore family was sickly and was never out of his bed for long. Maria was out somewhere and Claudia came from her room only to have Federico press her back as he drew a dagger.

They found Isabelle weeping loudly as she held the limp form of Honey, the stray she had taken in. Federico sheathed his dagger in his boot and sighed. He took a breath and looked down as he came to her. The beast had been very sickly though the girl had tried to nurse it.

It had finally succumbed. It was limp and the poor girl was fretting over it as though she were trying to get it to breathe once more.

Federico took a breath. She laid the small thing in the bed she had made for it and sobbed, her arms around herself. He nodded to the manservant to take the bed and corpse away as he knelt and hugged his wife.

"It is for the best, Isabelle. It was in pain and…"

"I could have made her better, but you made me put her on the floor to sleep where it was cold!" She practically screamed at him.

He was startled and watched her stand and move away from him. "Belle, mia Cara, she is dead. You cannot help that."

She whirled on him. "Leave me alone."

"But…"

"You never wanted her. You hated her. You…"

"She is in a better place now. Perhaps there is a heaven for dogs." He said spreading his hands. She was standing like a fighter. He had no idea why she was so angry, but the look in her eyes made his heart ache. Did she truly think the beast would have lived?

She picked up the turtle and carried him with her as she moved, tears nearly blinding her. He moved and stood before her. "Piccola, come, let me hold you. You need comfort." He said gently, but she was beyond reason.

"Go to hell." She hissed as she pushed passed him and went out of the door slamming it behind her.

Federico took a breath as he stood back a moment in shock. He had not liked the beast, it was true, but his wife had wanted to care for it, to mother it. Once it stayed out of his bed, he was fine with her nursing it, though the late night feedings got to him a bit. Still a minor inconvenience as such things were to him. The little puppy had stopped eating two days ago and Federico even admitted he would have given anything for it to live and see his wife happy, but it was not to be. It had been too sickly. He would get her a new puppy. One that was not a stray. One she could love, pamper, and have to keep her warm in the cooler months.

Isabelle ran down the hall and into a room. She had no idea where, but she went in and found a quiet corner and sobbed as she held herself.

Petruccio was reading in bed. He was startled when he saw the woman come into his bedroom. She was crying so hard she did not see him. He watched unsure how to help her as she dropped into the corner, hitting the wall with her small fist and holding herself as she cried.

When she started to calm, he looked down at her gently. He moved out of bed. He had never seen her before. Was she a new maid? He had not been allowed out of his room for some months. He dropped to his knees, his body weak from weeks of bed rest combatting the malady that affected him.

She heard him and looked up startled. "Who are you?"

"Petruccio." He smiled. "Are you an angel?"

"What?" She asked.

"Did you fall from heaven and that is why you are sad?"

She looked at the sickly boy and cocked her head. "You are Federico's youngest brother."

"Yes." He smiled. "But who are you? You look like an angel."

She smiled and laughed a little. She wiped her eyes. "I'm Isabelle."

"What is that?" He asked.

She looked. "Oh. He is my turtle. Ezio brought him for me."

"Can I touch him?"

"Sure." She said lifting for the younger boy. "He loves lettuce."

The boy smiled.

ZzZ

After an hour Isabelle had calmed down enough she could talk. Petruccio was a gentle soul and he spoke softly with her. She was calm and he gently spoke with her. After an hour, however, he began to tire and she helped him back into bed.

She then started to read to him from a book on his shelf. It was a copy the legend of Faust. The translation was not as good as the original her Hessian nursemaid used to tell her, but it would do. The boy listened intently as she read.

She was framed in sunlight from the window behind her. It had been a long time since anyone other than his parents and his nursemaid had come to visit. He liked her. She treated him like a person not as a kid who was more often sick than better.

Petruccio's nursemaid walked in with his meal of hot soup, yeasty bread, butter, and a small mug of beer.

Isabelle rose to her feet.

"Do you want some?" Petruccio asked. "I never finish it all."

"No. You eat what you can, little brother." She said. She went to him and kissed his brow.

He took her hand. "Come back and finish the story."

"I will." She promised.

She looked up and saw her husband leaning against the doorframe. She closed her eyes and steeled herself for a lecture. Petruccio smiled. "All sorts of visitors." He smiled. "Hello, Federico."

"Hello, baby brother." He greeted unfolding his arms from his chest. "I see you have met Isabelle." He watched her retrieve her turtle from where he had been moving toward a darker corner.

"She is an angel brother. She read to me. How long will she stay with us?"

"A long time, I hope." Federico said looking at her as she rose.

"Who is she?"

Federico smiled. "My wife."

"You were married? And no one told me?"

Federico came forward and lifted a hand. "You were very ill little brother. But now you have someone to play nursemaid." He nodded to his wife. "Now finish your dinner. She can return tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Petruccio." Isabelle said.

"Addio Bella Angelo!" Petruccio said.

Federico held the door open as Isabelle walked out. He shut the door behind him and regarded his wife and lover as she stood in the hallway. She moved to the railing to look down at the family entry hall below her.

"Isabelle." He said gently.

She ignored him until his hand gently found her shoulders. She jumped a little, but then turned in his embrace. Federico was a handsome young man, taller than his father and even Ezio. He stooped a little and kissed her gently. She did not react at first, but as he deepened the kiss she let out a muffled sound. Her hands went to his shoulders.

"I…" she whispered.

"I know, Cara." He whispered. He continued to kiss her, his hands moving into her hair and around her back.

He led her back to their room and smiled at her. She put down the turtle and looked about. "Where…"

"Honey will be buried in the flower garden, my love." He said gently. He spread his hands trying not to anger her any more.

She nodded. "Thank you." She said in a small voice.

She turned away and moved to the window. The window opened to a Venetian style balcony. She looked out over the city. Tears rolled down her cheeks softly. Her husband came to her. His arms wrapped about her middle and gently he held her. She turned in his embrace and pressed her face to the opening of his shirt. She wept and he held her to him.

He sighed realizing how much he had matured in the recent time. A woman in tears would have, before his marriage, caused him to try to avoid the situation. Women were unpredictable and sobbing often gave him a sense of loss. Now, as a married man, all he wanted to do was hold, protect, and kiss the tears away from his beloved wife.

He could admit that now. He loved her. Dearly.

She was no longer an object his father had brought him and forced him to marry and beautiful he took her happily to bed with him, she was now his wife, his beloved wife, and he sighed. He was maturing. He had once put his desires above all else. Now, he was a husband and his wife's happiness was more of priority than his own.

Tenderly his kissed her brow. "Hush, Belle." He cooed after a few moments of holding and rocking her.

Her face lifted and he bent his face to her and nuzzled her. His lips kissed her puffy cheeks and eyelids. She made a small sound. Like a whimper. He then bent and lifted her in his arms, on arm under her legs and the other around her back. She looked at him startled as he carried her away from the window. She weighed less than he expected and he smiled as he sat her on their bed.

She looked up at him and sighed. He went to a basin and gently wetted a cloth. He wrung it out and smiled at her gently. "Lie down, Cara." He said gently.

She laid on her pillow and looked up at him as he sat down beside her. The bed sank under his weight, but he gently folded the cloth and laid it across her puffy eyes. She took a shaky breath and almost instantly relaxed a little. He smiled as he gently lifted a hand touched her cheeks softly. He then shifted and her hand moved and caught his sleeve.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips. "I am not going anywhere, sweetheart."

She nodded as he let her hand drop to his leg so she could feel him as he reached down and pulled off her slippers on her feet. He placed them by the bedside and removed his own before turning to her gently. He shifted over her to his side of the bed and laid down beside her. He kissed her shoulder and draped an arm over her midriff, just below her ample bosom.

They stayed like that for some time. She fell asleep. He had felt her breaths become more even and slower. It was good she rested. He dared not move lest he wake her. He kept himself at her side. He had kept watch over her, listening and feeling her breathe. She had been overwrought. He sighed his hand only moving slightly to lightly caress her in a feather-light touch once in a while.

Dusk came and the sunlight was rapidly disappearing. Tenderly, he bent his head to her cheek. He kissed her, allowing his stubble to gently scratch her face as he moved to her lips. She woke and stiffened a little before he moved closer, his body pressed to hers, letting her feel his warmth and love.

She lifted the cool mask away and looked to the window then her husband. "How long have I slept?"

"A couple of hours. Be easy. They will call us for dinner soon." He said looking down at her, his face within inches of her own. He pressed a kiss to her again. "Are you better? Your face is not as puffy."

She sighed. "I…"

He nodded and nuzzled her tenderly before kissing her nose. He sat up and she sighed as his warmth left her. He pulled on his boots and then helped her sit up. Gently he got off the bed and knelt before her. He gently lifted her skirts to her knees so he could put her small slippers back on her small feet. Her feet were cool again.

They walked downstairs together and went to the dinner table as the others gathered. The family ate together. Federico gently held her hand under the table when he was not using it, letting her know she was there to comfort her.

After dinner he took her to their rooms. They played a chess match, a game she was still learning. Federico was gentle with her and showed her how to play so she could keep up with him and Ezio. She was learning fast and he admired how long she lasted on their second round.

After when she pouted looking at the board trying to reason how she had last, he rose and went to her. He gently caressed her neck and after a few moments her eyes closed and she could no longer think of the chessboard before her. All she could think about was her husband's fingers caressing her scalp tenderly to relax away the tension there. God knew where he had learned that, but he was good at it.

He bent his head and began to kiss her neck and before long she was in his arms, soft, yielding, and wanting. He made quick work of her dress. Her face was still somewhat puffy from all the tears she had shed, but he kissed her cheeks anyway. He lowered her to the bed and blew out the candles around the room before returning to her.

She found his lips on her collarbone and she sighed allowing him to do as he willed. When they both finally succumbed to the plateau that awaited them, they both held each other close, listening to the other breathe and pant.

"I love you." Federico told her softly.

"I love you too." She answered him as she looked up into his eyes as he held her.

ZzZ

Three days later, Isabelle had finished with her daily promise to see Petruccio every day. He loved her reading to him and speaking to him. The young boy was only twelve, but had a curious mind. He offered to watch Isabelle's turtle for her so she could go about her other daily activities. She accepted. He needed a friend.

Claudia eagerly came up to Isabelle as the elder girl was shutting the door to Petruccio's room. "Isabelle!" She said urgently.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked turning to her.

"I have met someone."

"Oh?"

The girl smiled. "He is handsome and charming. He is coming to the market. Come with me sister."

"What is his name?"

"Duccio de Luca."

Isabelle sighed and then nodded. "All right. I will come with you."

Claudia giggled gleefully.

The pair walked out and went around the market. Claudia then pulled up short and nodded to a rather handsome young man standing by a stall sniffing something in a bottle. Isabelle looked at his blonde hair and as he turned she noted his face.

Ezio and Federico were far more handsome, but Duccio certainly was not hard to look at. Isabelle giggled a little as Claudia whispered to her.

Duccio came to them. "Oh, what beauty stands before me?" He said. He smiled and bowed. "The women of the Auditore household made one want to weep."

Both women laughed softly and he took the hands of each and kissed their knuckles. "Claudia, who is this lovely woman?"

"My sister-in-law, Isabelle."

"What family do you come from?"

"De' Medici." She said without flinching. She had grown accustomed to the name and used it often when asked. After all, all her paperwork said she was Lorenzo's orphaned cousin.

His eyebrows lifted. "I am thrilled to know not all of that family are pox ridden sons of whores."

Claudia gasped and slapped him in the chest. "Duccio!"

"It is true. She is definitely too beautiful for them, but I can see why you married into the Auditore." He bowed. "I must take my leave." He bent and kissed Claudia gently. "Until later, my sweet."

Claudia watched after him clearly smitten. Isabelle stepped before her laughing as she waved her hand before her face. They both laughed and returned home to the palazzo.

ZzZ

It was a week later when Duccio came with his father.

Claudia and Isabelle stood together in the background as the men spoke. Giovanni agreed to an engagement and they agreed on a dowry price. Claudia would become Duccio's wife when she turned sixteen.

The girl was so giddy.

Isabelle went upstairs to see what her husband was up to. He was in their room reading. He looked up upon seeing her and smiled as she came to him.

"Claudia is engaged."

"So soon? She is barely fourteen."

"Father will let her marry in two years."

He nodded. "That is fair enough." He set his book down and patted his lap. She sat down and looked at him. "What do you think of him?"

"Duccio is charming, but there is something about him. He has a feel to him. It is hard to describe."

He shrugged. "Many teenage boys I am sure have that feel."

"You didn't."

"I am not sure if I am relieved or insulted, wife."

She laughed and leaned down to kiss him before rising to her feet.

"Where are you going?" He asked taking her hand.

"I need to visit little brother. He has been lonely."

"I know. Just do not over tire him."

She gave him a look. "I know what I am doing. It is a nice day. I was thinking to have him go to the balcony and get some sun."

"Not too much. He is paler than the rest of us."

She nodded. "An hour at most."

He smiled and rose to his feet. "I will help you. I have heard his legs have been not working well."

"It is because no one lets him use them."

"I will let him walk if he wishes, but I do not want either of you to be hurt."

She nodded and allowed him to follow her. She peaked into Claudia's room and saw her hard at work on a love letter to Duccio. She smiled and then continued to Petruccio's rooms with Federico behind her. It was slow going, but they got Federico's youngest sibling out into a chair outside. A lovely breeze made the air move.

Federico stayed nearby as Isabelle read t the younger boy who listened to her words intently.

Federico smiled.

Another Auditore under her spell.


	7. Trouble on the Streets

The Family Auditore – Chapter 7 – Trouble on the Streets

Though she felt she was part of the family, the young Isabelle always felt as though she had much to prove to her in-laws. They treated her so well she was unsure how to repay the kindness.

She woke and found her husband had gone. It was normal. He woke with the son to do his father's bidding. Isabelle got up and dressed. She realized her breasts were larger and were hardly contained in her dress. She also was taller. She needed to go shopping.

She took a breath and went down to her father-in-law's study. She knocked softly on the door. He looked up from some documents he was reading. He often had called upon her to speak to him for her company. He smiled. "Ah, this is a lovely surprise. How are you, my dear?" He asked. He always treated her like a second daughter.

"I…I came to ask…could I have a few florins for a new dress?" She asked. She closed her eyes. "I know I should ask my husband, but he is away and…"

Giovanni sighed. Soon he hoped she realized she would not be struck for such requests. He rose to his feet and walked to her. She cringed, but remained upright to take the blow that would never come. He put his finger under her chin and made the small young woman look up at him. "My little dove grows like mustard." He said.

"I am sorry." She said.

He shook his head. "I tease you, my dear. You are only seventeen and you are healthy now. You are blooming into a beautiful woman. Of course you can have a new gown."

"Thank you." She said.

"Do you wish anything else?" He asked.

"I…I need a gift for little brother for his birthday." She said. Giovanni smiled. Petruccio and his new daughter-in-law had become close friends. She made his day brighter when she visited him in his room. She had even taken him to sit on the balcony to let him have fresh air. His youngest son was stronger than he ever had been before with his new sister-in-law and nursemaid. Though he had nurses attending him, Petruccio always wanted his "Angel" who made his life more of light and color.

He smiled as she opened her eyes to look up at him again. Those captivating violet eyes that made his heart melt to look at her. "I only ask one thing in return?"

She shivered. "Yes, father?"

He smiled. "A kiss, my colomba."

She looked at him and he turned his cheek to her. She looked relieved and he smiled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Ah, there." He smiled. He lifted a piece of paper. "This is a Carte Blanc. Go use it where you will, child." He smiled. "The Auditore name holds credit everywhere. I shall pay them back later."

She blinked. "But…I only need…"

He pressed a finger to her lips and kissed her cheek. "You shall have whatever you wish, sweetheart." He said. "Perhaps even a sweet for you from the confectionary."

She nodded and walked out of his office bewildered.

She pulled on a shawl and walked out of Palazzo Auditore. Ezio had been sitting reading when he watched her go. Unescorted was not a good idea so he decided to follow her. His father was for allowing her the independence she wanted, but he was not about to see harm come to her.

Ezio noted that his amore was also there and he went to Christina. He kept an eye in the direction of the young girl. However, Christina distracted him and he found himself losing track of the girl from time to time.

She went to three shops before finding a trinket she liked. She made sure it was carefully wrapped and she held the bag with care. She continued to the tailor. She tried on several dresses and found one she liked. However, the shop owner wanted to alter it and make several more for the Lady Auditore.

Isabelle walked out with a smile. She walked down the street. Ezio watched her from some distance away. She was unaware he was there. Isabelle continued oblivious that she had attracted other attention as well.

Vieri de' Pazzi was also in the market. He had been looking for fruit and possibly a new mistress when he spotted from across a stall those haunting violet eyes and the dark olive face of the woman he had seen in the alley a couple weeks prior. She was even lovely in the clothing she was wearing now.

She rounded a corner and a man, about Federico's age stepped around her. "Where are you headed, my dear?" He asked.

"Home." She said.

"And where is home?"

She tried to walk around him. "I really must go home."

"What is your hurry?" He asked taking hold of her arm.

"I…"

He pulled her into an alley and pressed her against the wall with his two thugs behind him. She looked about nervously. "Where is home, belle?"

"Palazzo Auditore." She gasped as his hand pressed to her side.

"Indeed." He said looking up at her. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her hard on the mouth. She cried out as the men behind him laughed. She bit his lip and struggled. He yelped tasting blood as he jumped backwards from her. He growled and slapped her hard across her face. "That you will pay for you little bitch!" He looked at her as he touched his bleeding mouth. "I was going to be gentile and woo you, but now I will force you to open your legs for me!"

She had dropped to her knees. The package she held fell to the ground and it shattered. She sobbed as she reached for it, but a savage kick to her ribs sent her to try to crawl away holding her side. She groaned and looked up with tears in her eyes, but she looked at him angrily.

Vieri de Pazzi was not used to females showing him such defiance. He growled. "Grab her." He hissed at his men.

The two thugs grabbed her arms and flipped her over. "Let me go!" She whimpered.

Vieri looked at her. "An Auditore with my bastard in her belly would make a good wife and justice for the wrongs they have done." He smiled reaching to pull up her skirts. He kissed her again. She screamed and it was like music to his ears. He leaned up and smiled. "Marriage by rape is no new concept, though it be new to you or not!"

She kicked her legs and Vieri looked up. "Hold her down!"

She was screaming and fighting. He reached up and laced his fingers in her hair and slammed her head down onto the cobbles. It stunned her enough to make her stop fighting as she tried to focus. She was reduced to sobs as her vision swam. She whimpered and tried to focus as she felt her skirts being lifted.

Vieri laughed and then gasped as a knife blade nicked his neck. "I suggest you let her go." A tempered voice said. "Isabelle?" He asked softly. "Did he hurt you?"

Isabelle blinked and whimpered.

Vieri looked up and saw Ezio Auditore, his nemesis, above him watching him coldly holding a knife. "Oh, you are here to save virtue of another debutant?"

"Leave or I will have you arrested or maybe I can just save time and unman you here." He looked down at Isabelle. "This is the second female I know you have tried to make free with against their will. Not good form for a married man." Ezio said his voice chiding, but his golden eyes were deadly. "Are you all right sweet sister?"

"This thing is Federico's whore, then, not yours?"

Ezio pressed the blade harder and nicked skin. "Do not insult her so." He hissed. "She is an Auditore by marriage, since not by blood, but I will protect her as kin."

Vieri swallowed. "Very well. We will leave." He hissed.

Ezio let him up and watched him as he straightened his clothing and growled at his thugs to follow. "This is not over. Your family will pay." He growled.

Ezio watched him go. He sheathed his weapon and gently lifted Isabelle up to a sitting position. She had been sobbing and when she had been let go she and curled in a ball. She had her eyes closed and fought him. Her small fists beat against his chest. "No! No!" She sobbed. "Leave me alone!" Ezio took the blows. The tiny fists did hit hard enough to gain his attention, but it was her adrenaline and need to fight driving it now that her hands were free. She had been fighting the whole time.

He pulled her into a hug trapping her arms and her body against his embrace. "Belle….sweetheart. It's me, Ezio, your brother." He whispered into her hair by her ear. "Hush now…." He said soothingly as she still struggled. He hardly blamed her. She was fighting out of instinct and did not know she was fighting as hard as she was. He had heard that raped women often could not stand to have men touch them, but he needed her to know he was there and was going to look after her. Though she had not been fully attacked he could imagine the fear she felt. He pulled her skirt down. He cooed to her until she finally stopped and sobbed letting her head drop to his chest. He caressed her back softly. "I'm here." He said gently. Her tears fell onto his chest where his shirt was opened. She was cool and he hoped his body would warm her a little.

She whimpered against him. He moved and shifted. He looked her over. She was not severely damaged.

Her face was going to bruise pretty badly, but she would survive. He tenderly touched her cheek. "We need to get you home, Cara."

"I…" She tried, but he hushed her.

He rose to his feet and pulled her up with him. On straightening she gasped and her hands went to her side with a cry that nearly sent her to the ground again, but Ezio held her gently. He looked her over gently. His golden eyes held concern.

He gently touched her. "What is it?" He asked urgently. He found her bleeding head wound. He looked at it and pressed a cloth to it. It was the only thing on her that was bleeding.

"My side…he…he kicked me…" She said. "It hurts…" she looked up at him. "Ezio…I am so sorry…I didn't mean to fight you…I…"

"Shhhh…" He eased. He gently touched her. He felt her ribs and as he moved down from her breast, she yelped. She had a bruised if not broken rib. He looked at her.

She then saw the gift. She cried out and dropped to her knees and lifted the glass. The broken glass cut her delicate digits as she looked at the broken glass bird. Ezio lifted the pieces away. She was sobbing again.

"What was that?"

"A gift for little brother." She whimpered.

"We can find him another tomorrow. You need to relax tonight. You are injured, Cara."

"But father…the cost…" She whimpered. "And it is ruined."

He looked at her. She was worried about his father being angry at her for that? He doubted it had been very much, just a small girl. The girl did not yet know she could spend the money she wished. After she had nearly been gang raped by thugs and the Pazzi at that? He tenderly pulled her into a hug and kissed her brow. "Come, let's get you home, my sweet sister."

He lifted her in his arms. She was small in his arms and he let her relax against him. "I am sorry I was not here to protect you." He said softly. "I will not allow you to be alone again I swear it." He kissed her brow. "Forgive me."

She looked up at him bewildered. "I…Ezio. I…forgive me for being such a troublesome sister-in-law."

He laughed and kissed her cheek softly. "I am lucky to have such a brave one." He looked at her. "Not many women would have fought him so. He hurt you more because you did not stop fighting."

He carried her back home. She allowed him to carry her. Her face was bruising and he knew her rib had to be painful as well. He cradled her to him. She was weeping as they neared the home. "Hush, piccina." He said softly. "No one will hurt you again, I swear it."

He walked in the door and surprised Annette, the new maid. She gasped causing Giovanni to look up from his desk. His middle son was carrying something with thick dark hair. Isabelle! He rose to his feet even as Ezio was headed for the stairs. "Madre!" He called.

Maria appeared and came to him. "Dio Christi." She gasped seeing the girl. "Bring her here." She said going to the sun room and he gently set her on the day bed.

Isabelle gasped in pain as he set her down her hands going to her side.

"Annette. Linen, ointment, and tea, please." Maria said.

The maid bowed.

"Ezio, my son, you must leave." Maria said. She looked up at him. "I am going to see to her wounds…under her dress." She looked at him. "You can speak to her after."

He nodded and made to leave, but Isabelle's hand shot out and gripped his hand in a death grip. She looked up at him, pleadingly. He tried to release her fingers and she only gripped harder. He looked at his mother. "I cannot."

"Yes, you can….I…." She looked down and he lifted his captured limb. She nodded. "So be it."

"Don't leave me, Ezio." She whispered. "Please…" She did not want her guardian angel to leave her. His presence brought her comfort even though he was male.

Having been so abandoned all her life he was not about to leave her. He pulled up the nearby chair and gently took her hand in his. "I know it hurts, Dulce. When it goes bad, grip my hand." He told her.

She nodded. Maria waited for Annette to return before they carefully stripped the girl down to her chemise. Ezio averted his eyes to look at the painting across from them as they girl was tended to. She had hissed and squeezed his hand once when they were cleaning the wound to the back of her head. There had been rocks in it from the cobbles. Maria then touched his shoulder after they had pulled up the blanket. "Stay with her, son. I must speak to your father."

He nodded and caressed the hair as she laid there. "Be easy, piccina." He said. He kissed her brow and watched her. He pressed a cool cloth to her face to ease her pain.

Maria went to her husband who had been waiting outside the door. "Isabelle needs a doctor."

"What happened?" Giovanni asked. He nodded to a servant. "Bring the doctor here."

"Of course, sir."

"She has a great bruise on her side and face. I have treated the cuts, but Federico will not take kindly to her being so abused." She paused. "All this would suggest…"

"Do you think Ezio…?"

"No. No!" Maria said. "He is the only one she trusts at this moment." Giovanni well knew that hurt women would never trust the man who had hurt them, at least not while the wounds were fresh. It meant Federico had found her and protected her saving her virtue.

Giovanni nodded and he greeted the doctor as he came in. "Doctor. Come. My daughter-in-law needs tending to."

"A pregnancy matter?"

"I am not sure." Giovanni said. The pair walked to the sun room. Ezio looked up and kissed his sister-in-law's hand.

"A doctor is here, belle."

The doctor examined her and then looked up at her. "Did you fall from your horse, child?"

"No." she said.

"No, Viceri kicked her, father. He tried to make free with her. His men were holding her down while he tried to…" He spat. "Isabelle is hurt. I just grazie a Dio, she was not more harmed! " Ezio said gripping her hand. "I was not going to let that happen to my sweet sister."

Giovanni nodded. His son might be a womanizer, but he defended the family and would to the death, just as Federico would. This little girl was so brave. The doctor looked at the head wound and cleaned it again. Dirty wounds from the street were notorious for becoming infected and the alcohol he used burned, but she shed no tears, just held Ezio's hand and looked up at him.

"She is weak in the blood. She must eat more." The doctor said as he pulled the sheet up about her. He nodded. "She has wounds from an attack, but they will recover well. The wrist bruises will fade and the cracked rib will heal as well. It will hurt for a time, however. I will make a medicine to help the bruises." He said looking to Giovanni. He lifted a small packet. "She is over-wrought. Give her this in wine to let her sleep."

Giovanni nodded and paid the doctor. "Thank you." He leaned closer. "She is not with child?" He asked.

The doctor shook his head. "No, not that I can see, but with a good diet and care, I am sure she will conceive."

Giovanni nodded. She was still recovering for the years of neglect and poor diet. "Her health is important to us." He truly hoped soon enough she would give them a child. The home needed children again. Giovanni wanted a grandson to watch become a man and a girl to spoil with ribbons and sweet things.

The doctor bowed and left.

Giovanni returned to the pair.

The girl looked up at him as Giovanni poured her wine. "Please do not tell Federico." She said looking at him. The poor child looked terrible with the bruise across her cheek and to her lips. Her dark eyes begged them.

"Why not sister?" Ezio asked.

"He will try to kill Viceri."

"Good riddance." Ezio hissed. "I would kill him myself for this if I could catch him."

"Son." Giovanni said lifting a hand. "She speaks wisely. We cannot have a family feud on the streets."

"What are you going to tell him?" Ezio asked.

"That I am clumsy and fell down the stairs."

Giovanni nodded. "All right." He looked at Ezio. "I will not have him killed in the name of vengeance."

Ezio nodded. "For her sake, I will remain silent. This time."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"However, my dear. The next time you go shopping, Ezio, Federico, or I will be with you." Giovanni said.

She nodded at him. "Yes, father."

Giovanni had her drink down the wine. He nodded to Ezio. "Will you stay with her?"

"Yes." Ezio said watching her becoming already drowsy. He held her hand until she slept. He then lifted a book from the table and opened it as he stretched his long legs out.

Federico arrived two hours later. He was stopped outside by the doctor who had his shop nearby. "Greetings. Can you take this ointment to the young lady Auditore?"

"Yes." He blinked. "What is it for?"

"The bruising on her side and face. The wolf's bane will help."

He nodded. "Thank you." Wondering what his wife had done he looked about.

He walked into the home and opened the door to his room looking for his bride. He had flowers for her. He blinked. Normally she was there reading, balling yarn, sewing him a shirt, but today she was not there.

He walked along the way until he spotted Ezio in the sun room. It was an unusual place for the younger Auditore brother. It was normally a place the women were. "Ezio have you seen…?" He stopped seeing his wife sound asleep on the daybed. Her face held a darkening bruise. She was so small and he sighed.

"It is not as bad as it looks." Ezio offered rising to his feet.

Federico gave him a look as he gently touched her cheek. His wife barely stirred. Puzzled he looked at Ezio. "What has happened?"

"The doctor gave her a sleeping draft for her nerves and the pain." He said. Ezio looked at her and then stepped back. "There will be no warmth in your bed this night, my brother." He smirked.

Federico hissed at his younger brother and touched her cheek. "She is bruised…"

"You will have to ask her. I think she fell down the stairs. I found her." Ezio said leaving the room. If he had his way he would form a lynching mob. Bad enough the bastard tried to rape Christina, but to harm Isabelle, a member of the family…

Federico joined the family for their meal, but then rose to his feet. Giovanni asked about her. Federico said she was sleeping, but she needed food. Everyone agreed.

He brought some warm soup with vegetables and a slice of thick fresh bread to his wife who woke hearing his footfalls. He lit a candle and came to her bedside looking down at her gently. The bruising looked worse, but he ignored it as he gently sat down in the chair and dripped the spoon into the broth. He blew on it and gave it to her as though she were a small infant.

"Federico, I can feed myself." She said after the first spoonful and she sat up against the pillows. She looked at her nineteen year old husband. She was seventeen, nearly eighteen and would be within a month. They had been married for such a short time, a marriage of convenience and protection, and she was still falling in love with him for his little things he did for her. She had noticed the flowers at her bedside that he had brought for her. She smiled a little. Always beautiful and always for her.

"I was not here to care for you, Tesoro." He said softly. "Let me care for you now…please…"

She realized he had been guilt-ridden over the whole thing and she nodded lying back to allow him to feed her. There was no use in fighting it and his tender care made her feel very much loved.

"What happened?"

"I was careless. I was not paying attention and fell down the stairs. Ezio found me. Thankfully I didn't snap my neck." She said looking down. He watched her. She was lying clearly, but why. She made a poor liar. He looked at her gown nearby. It was dirty and stained. What the hell had happened? He would not push her yet. She was weak and in need of care.

She reached and touched her side and hissed.

He put the bowl down. She had eaten the whole bowl of delicious broth and the bread he had brought as well. He lifted the small container of the strong smelling ointment. He gently pressed some to her cheek and then looked at her. "Do you have other hurts, my love?"

She nodded and shifted the bed sheet off her body. She looked at her husband as she pulled her chemise up past her hips to her midriff. Federico forced down the sudden need to touch, taste, and feel the skin he saw revealed. He could do so as his wife, but she was injured and it was hardly fair to make an advance with her recovering from her fall.

He gently painted the ointment on the bruise on her side. She lowered her chemise and laid back looking at her husband's gentle dark eyes. He bent his head down and kissed her before he reached down and lifted her up to him. He carried her to their own bed and laid her down.

He joined her and she settled against him as he began to read to her softly.

Soon her eyes were heavy and she was asleep again and he sighed.

He shook his head and then laid down.


	8. Recovery and Discovery

The Family Auditore – Chapter 8 - Recovery and Discovery

Isabelle awoke.

A hand pressed to her brow as she tried to move. "Easy, piccola." A soft voice said. It was Giovanni. She blinked and hissed feeling her ribs as she breathed in too deeply.

"I know, that will not heal for some days. Are you hungry? I have bread and a jam." He said. "And some tea."

She smiled. "Yes, please."

He nodded and bent to kiss her cheek above the bruise. "Bene." He set the tray on her knees and watched her eat her simple meal.

"How long have I slept?" She asked, noticing that the sun was well up.

"Passed noon."

"What?!" She gasped.

He gently shook his head. "Relax. No one expected you to do anything other than rest, my dear."

"Where is Federico and Ezio?"

"With any luck Federico is getting some food and sleeping in the guest room. I removed him, almost by force and hour ago. Ezio has been in and out the whole time. Your health is a top priority to us." He said gently.

"When he wakens can you send Federico in?"

"He is already here, Cara." Federico said.

Giovanni looked back at him. "I told you to get some sleep. You are no use to her ill or half dead, my son."

"I heard her voice. I wanted to make sure she was well." He said. He yawned.

"Go to bed, my love. Father will watch over me."

"Your wife is wise." Giovanni said.

Federico nodded and went to her. He kissed her brow and left to go back to bed, secure in knowing his wife was well.

ZzZ

The next two weeks the girl recovered.

She did not leave the Palazzo grounds and enjoyed being in the courtyard. Her rib was still tender, but it did not stop her from allowing Federico to tenderly make love to her a couple days after. He was gentle and when did everything to avoid her pain.

This morning, however, she was not feeling well. She was pale and did not wish to each anything for her breakfast including peaches in cream which she loved. Federico let her sleep knowing the best cure for an illness was rest. She did not have a fever, but she did not wish to move either.

That evening she was better and ate two helpings of lamb. Federico welcomed sending for more and the delicate mint sauce and potatoes with it. She then settled back to sleep again. He watched over her. She was not one to sleep so much so there had to be something wrong. He just had no idea what.

The second day, Federico made sure she had some broth and some thick fresh baked bread when she complained about her stomach feeling bad. After she slept until supper and again ate ravenously. Federico watched her curiously.

Giovanni had come and had watched her for a time as she slept. He seemed calmer than his eldest son. For good reason. He had seen this before, but he was not going to say anything to anyone other than Maria until it was confirmed.

The third day, Federico was still in bed when she rose and vomited what little was in her stomach into the chamber pot. Federico woke to his wife coughing so hard her body was shuttering, but her body seemed determined to rid itself of everything it contained and by the acrid smell what was coming from her lips was not actually stomach contents.

After she had settled, he held a small glass of wine to clear the taste from her lips which she took gratefully. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. He kissed her cheek affectionately before easing her back down to rest.

Ezio met him in the hallway as he shut the door. For all his womanizing ways, Ezio genuinely cared for his sister-in-law and looked up at his taller brother. "How is she?" He asked.

"She is ill. I am going to fetch a doctor."

"An odd illness that only strikes in the morning and afternoon."

"Indeed." Federico said before continuing.

He made it to the doctor's stall. "Ah, Federico Auditore. How can I be of service?"

"My wife is ill, sir."

"Her rib still hurting her? She will be moving a bit slower for a couple weeks due to that."

"No. She has been sleeping during the day and not able to each much in the day. The evening comes and she eats more than my brother and I combined. She was so sick this morning. I worry for her."

"As every young husband should." The doctor said lifting his bag after securing his cart. "Come then. Let us see to her."

They walked into the family home and up the stairs.

The doctor walked into the room and then turned to Federico who nearly ran into him. "Stay here, young man while I examine her."

Federico nodded and folded his arms as the door shut. Ezio appeared at his elbow and they both waited for what seemed like an eternity. It was less than thirty minutes before the doctor came out. He held a small bottle. "She is well enough. She needs to eat more when she can." He smiled a little and gave Federico a small bottle. "A small pinch of this powder in her wine should ease her stomach."

"What is wrong with her doctor?" Federico asked as he saw his mother joining them.

"The Lady Auditore has nothing wrong, my dear boy. What she is feeling is natural. He illness is commonly called morning illness." He smiled and put his hand on Federico's shoulder. "Congratulations are in order."

Maria clapped her hands and was smiling, but the two teenage men were looking at each other. The doctor smiled at the mistress of the house. "An unfamiliar term I see. Let me put it to you in another way. Your wife will be giving you a gift in a few months, you should prepare."

"What?" Federico asked. "Stop being so damn cryptic."

"Oh, for the love of God, Federico, she is pregnant, you idiot." Claudia said behind him.

Federico's mouth dropped. First his sister had never spoken to him so, but also his wife was carrying his child in her womb. He looked at the doctor. "How? When?"

The doctor chuckled. "Who knows, my dear boy, but one of the times you enjoyed your il fare l'amore."

Ezio clapped his shoulder and laughed.

Maria hugged her still startled son. Federico paid the doctor for the medicine and his visit and then went into the room. He was so surprised and happy he could not speak. In fact he was grinning like an idiot as he made his way to his wife who was lightly sleeping.

She woke as he sat down on the bed. He kissed her fingers and looked at her, his eyes full of affection and his face giddy like he had had far too much to drink.

"Are you drunk?" She asked looking at him.

"No." he said. He bent and kissed her lips. "I am very happy."

"Because of the child."

"That and you are not unwell." He smiled and caressed her face with the backs of his fingers.

She smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss once more. Her hands moved to his back, but he pulled back.

"No, Dulce." He said.

"But…"

"You need your rest. I am going to ask the cook to make your favorite." He rose to his feet.

She looked after him as he kissed her fingers again before letting her hand go to his chest.

ZzZ

The Palazzo of the Auditore family was buzzing.

Maria had told her husband the moment he got home from the bank that he would soon be a grandfather. He had kissed his wife and laughed before moving to go fetch his daughter-in-law presents. She needed to know the family loved and supported her.

He also had the local baker make her a torte with beautiful berries and cream for her for dessert. He wanted to spoil her. A new generation was in her womb and he was excited. It made him forget about the intrigue outside the family home he was involved with.

At dinner Federico walked with his wife down the stairs. She had been unsteady of late and he wanted to make sure she did not fall down the stairs once more. At the table she clapped her hands excitedly when she saw that the meal was squab with a delicate cream sauce. She had never been able to eat such foods with the Borgia – only scraps if her siblings left her any. Now she had a whole bird for herself.

After dinner and Isabelle had cleaned her plate of sauce with the thick bread the maid made every morning. Giovanni called for the torte to come out. Isabelle was surprised by this and looked at her husband. He leaned toward her, his hand on her still taut belly, and kissed her. They all ate a piece of the Torte and Federico laughed as he put a bit of cream on his wife's nose playfully.

She laughed and he learned over and licked it off.

Giovanni wasn't done. He had two boxes. He gave her one and smiled calling for hot water and tea cups. She opened the first and found some small tea leaves tied together. She blinked at her father-in-law. He smiled at her.

"I know how much you like tea. I got this from the Chinaman at the market. He said you would love it."

He leaned over and placed a small piece into her cup. He then lifted the hot water. He poured some in and she looked at him cocking her head.

"Watch, Cara." He said smiling.

She looked at the cup and before her eyes the small pod began to open and reveal a beautiful bloom within. She gasped and looked at her father-in-law. "It is so beautiful." She whispered.

He smiled and watched as she rose to her feet and went to him. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Papa!" She said. She then swallowed, a lump in her throat as she lifted a hand to brush away the tears.

He looked up at her. "What is it?" He asked.

"No one has given me a present before." She said in a small voice.

"Oh, Dulce!" He said rising and holding her as she began to sob. Ezio looked at his brother in confusion as Federico rose to his feet. He tenderly rubbed her back as Giovanni held her close to comfort her like any father would.

After she quieted and offered him a small smile, he nodded to her.

She sipped her tea, letting it warm her hands as she looked at the flower in the cup as the others chattered about her.

Federico then brought her to bed about two hours later and just held her. He was happy she was happy now and safe.

ZzZ

A month had past.

Isabelle was showing if one looked at her hard enough to see the hint of a swell just above the juncture of her thighs. Federico had noticed a week ago and had gently kissed it knowing his baby was there growing. He had lain with his head in her lap with his ear to her belly as though he was trying to hear the heartbeat. She smiled and caressed his thick dark hair as he lay there.

Isabelle and Maria were sitting in the parlor of the home. They were mending an embroidering shirt for the men of the house. Federico seemed to be harder on shirts than even his younger brother and Isabelle had spent much of the day working on the pile she had. She had discovered three were beyond repair and so she had ripped them to make rags.

She was working on the Auditore sigil on the front of one of the shirts she held. She had already done three and it was becoming easier. Maria commented her stitches were beautifully placed. Isabelle commented back she had had lots of practice. She merely nodded.

Federico and Ezio came in with a chess board.

Ezio quietly set up the pieces as Federico went to his wife and gave her a small kiss on the mouth. He looked at her work and smiled. He then walked back to his brother and poured water for them as he dropped into the seat.

Federico was white and Ezio was red. It started off at a quick pace. Maria and Isabelle smiled as they watched the boys play. Ezio was still learning, but he countered his brother's moves well enough.

Isabelle looked up as she heard a noise. Giovanni had returned home. She smiled at him.

Maria looked up and offered her face to him. "Amore." She whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her lips before looking to Isabelle. He smiled at her and she blushed a little.

Federico and Ezio were nearing the end of their game.

"Ezio is learning fast." Maria said. "He reminds me of you." Her husband sighed watching as he kept his face near hers.

Giovanni chuckled and then looked over at his daughter-in-law. "What beautiful work, La mia colomba."

"Thank you, Papa." She said smiling up at him. She was glowing in the soft light of the room. Giovanni had never believed such tales from women until he had seen it with his own eyes as Maria carried Federico. He smiled. Isabelle was beautiful and she was an asset to the family.

Federico moved a piece and smiled at his younger brother. He took a drink from the glass he had watching Ezio intently.

Ezio had a puzzled look on his face and then realized he was mated. He dropped his king and sighed. He looked at his brother's smirking face.

"Ezio." Giovanni said. "The boys looked up as he approached them. "Remember you need to think ahead. Don't wait for your opponent to move. Anticipate. And Surprise him." Giovanni said smiling as his sons smiled back at him.

Both rose from the table.

"How are you father?"

"Good, Ezio." Giovanni said embracing his middle son.

"Father."

"Federico." Giovanni said embracing him as well.

Isabelle set down her embroidery and rose to her feet. Giovanni smiled and hugged her as well, being careful not to hurt her in any way. She looked up at him and smiled. "I like this."

"What, my dear one?" Giovanni asked holding her waist as he looked down at her face.

"Being loved. A family with love makes me feel so much more a part of the family."

"You are part of the family." Ezio said lifting his hand to her shoulder. He smiled and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Thank you." She said patting his hand.

ZzZ

The family made ready to have dinner.

Giovanni noticed there was an extra seat and the table had been given the extra leaf. He looked at his wife questioningly and she shrugged.

Isabelle came into the room in a dress made of velvet that did nothing to hide her delicate condition. On her arm, walking, and rosy cheeked was Petruccio, the youngest son, who was today thirteen. She smiled at the startled family.

Maria had her hands to her mouth in surprise as she had tears in her eyes. The doctors had told her he would never walk again after his blood fever. Though clearly not as strong as other boys his age, it was progress and Giovanni smiled as he looked at his daughter-in-law in new appreciation.

"What a gift this is, Isabelle." He breathed.

Petruccio sat down beside his father and Giovanni, who saw his son improving every day, but had not seen him walking was smiling at him. "Welcome to your birthday dinner, my son."

"Belle told me it would be worth it."

"Your family missed you." Isabelle spoke and sat down across from him with a smile.

Federico looked at his mother who was weeping for joy. He turned to his wife. "How did you manage…"

"Petruccio wanted to be with family on his birthday. We have been walking in the hallway every day." She smiled at Petruccio who was eating a berry he had found before him. "With luck he will be able to be here every day."

Giovanni lifted a hand to her cheek. "You are such a blessing."

"Thank you, Papa."

He shook his head. "I mean it. Without you, he would have stayed bedridden, my eldest son would not be here to run errands when I need it, and I would not soon be looking forward to being a grandfather." He lifted his glass. "To the birthday boy and our beloved little dove who has become such a joy in our lives."

The glasses chinked and Isabelle blushed. Giovanni kissed her cheek and then they set about eating the meal that young Petruccio had been given on a bedside tray. He would eat his fill and his family would watch him open presents. Today he would be able to open them in the parlor.

Giovanni knew this would be taxing and he would likely have to be carried back upstairs, but the point was, the boy had come to be with them. He had wanted to be with his family, in their lives. He was no longer a danger that he would suddenly not be there when they woke.

Though pale he was smiling and laughing with his family. Something he had not done in so long, Giovanni hardly remembered. It was such a joyous sound. As joyous as the sound he had made then he had been born to them. And it was all thanks to Isabelle who was sitting and speaking to Federico about her day between smiling at Petruccio and telling him what foods to try.

He was going to live.


	9. The Assassin's Lineage

The Family Auditore – Chapter 9 - The Assassin's Lineage

Isabelle was now visible with child, but still could hide it if she wished.

She had noticed her father-in-law leaving one night when she had been up to get a drink of water. He was dressed in the same clothing as when she had first met him, his hood pulled down over his face and a travel cloak about his shoulders.

He did not notice her as she moved on soft feet above him. He went into his study and did not come out again.

She went to bed curious.

She had seen his hidden room once, but she had never dared enter when Giovanni was away. For now her curiosity was getting the better of her. She opened the door behind careful no one saw her. She walked in and looked about.

The fireplace was dark and there was no sign of Giovanni. He had not spent the night there.

She well knew of the secret room, but she did not remember how to access it. She stood looking at the books and fireplace. She then looked on his table. There were documents in small stacks. Most had to do with his bank, but two of them were maps, sewer maps.

She studied them. One was of Venice and the other Roma. Why would be need these? They were maps of old tunnels. She sat down and lifted a paper near them. It was a detailed discussion on the movements of a Templar.

She gasped seeing the name of the Templar.

Rodrigo Borgia.

Her father by birth. Giovanni had been more of a father to her in a little over two year and a half years than her father had been in her time with the Borgia household.

She kept reading papers she found under those and blinked. The Templar conspiracy was vast.

"Enjoying the reading, my dear?" A voice came into her thoughts.

She jumped and her thighs hit the desk. Wincing she pushed back from the table looking at her father-in-law as he regarded her with his hand folded on his chest. He stood between her and the doors as well as windows. He was blocking her escape routes.

He leaned forward and put his hands on the desk leaning over it. "What exactly were you hoping to find, child?"

"I…." She backed against the wall and he realized she was scared. She swallowed and looked down. She looked like she was preparing for a blow as he stepped toward her. It would never come.

He spread his hands showing he was not a threat. He was in his banker clothing once more and was not armed. "I am not angry, Dulce."

"But…" she looked at him. "I was being nosy."

The last time she had gone into an office she had been beaten so badly it had taken her a week to recover and she had done that on the request of her brother Juan. She looked at him as he turned to the desk.

"You did not open the desk?" He observed. "Why not?"

"I do not have a key."

"Pick the lock." He said with a shrug.

She blinked. "But…"

"There is more about Rodrigo in there. I am sure you would find it a good read. Your mind is always thirsting for more knowledge." He reached into his pocket and handed her a small toolbox. "Here, use mine."

She took it hesitantly and then he stepped back. She then took out the tools and within a few moments the drawer sprang open. He was smiling when she looked up. "I knew you had talents, my dear." He commented.

He then lifted a letter. "What do you make of this?"

"It is in code." She said.

"Indeed." He said. "But do you think you can break it? See here, the script is like this page here." He lifted it from his drawer.

She looked at it. The bottom was signed by Rodrigo. She squinted. "Rodrigo's hand is always such a flourish as though he expects an audience."

Giovanni laughed outright. "Rodrigo, not father?" He said after a moment naming the secret between them.

She looked at him her dark eyes swirling. "He gave me his name and made me in my mother. Beyond that I do not care to remember him as that title." She looked down. "You are my Papa now, Giovanni, and I am much happier."

He smiled and stepped to her. He kissed her brow. "Good."

She looked back at the words and sat down in the chair. "This could take some time."

He chuckled. "I will order us some tea." He said moving to the door.

ZzZ

It had taken her two days to work on the coded message. Giovanni sipped tea and spoke to her as she worked. He was impressed. He had had the message made to test his sons' skills, but it seemed to good time to test her as well. He was an assassin and his wife was also a member of the order. He was already training Federico, who, Giovanni knew, had taught Ezio free-running, preforming leaps of faith from buildings, and fighting. The wife should know well enough to at least defend herself should there be danger and there would always be danger for Isabelle.

The girl herself was an enigma still. She had solved the code, a fairly easy one, but still had proved her worth. It was a text that he knew the cipher for because it had been translated and answered, but still to have her skills was an asset.

Today, she would start learning other skills. Though he did not want her in direct combat, Giovanni wanted to keep her safe from Templars and those who wished her harm, such as her own blood. He would teach her to be an assassin before her belly grew too much under her chin that she could no longer move with the grace that was required.

Giovanni had left her a note at her bedside when her husband had left to do his errands.

La mia piccola colomba,

Meet me on the roof. I have something I wish to show you.

Papa

She blinked at the cryptic nature of the message and then blinked. She went to her window and turned to look up. There was a trellis attached to the building beside the flat balcony. A thick blooming plant was growing up it. She looked up at the roof and nodded.

She climbed onto the balcony and the over to the trellis and up. She climbed up to the roof a floor above her and stood on the edge. She walked to the courtyard and looked about. She then spotted Giovanni perched on the edge of the home.

"Ah, there you are, my dove."

"What are you doing up here, Papa?"

"Testing your mettle." He said. He lifted the dagger he had once let her have, but she had given back once she had felt safe in the Palazzo. He had a sheath for it. "You are skilled enough to wield this." He said.

"Thank you, Papa." She said unsure as she belted it high over her expanding middle.

"Have you ever heard of The Creed, my dove?"

"No."

"Niente è vero e tutto è permesso. Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted." He smiled.

"What?"

"I will explain more soon. Do you see this edge here?"

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Jump from it."

She looked at him wide eyed. When he folded his arms and nodded, she blinked and then moved. She trusted him completely. She closed her eyes and nodded.

She took a breath and then leapt into the air. She dropped, harmlessly, three floors below, into a cart of hay. She moved to get out when a hand took hers.

She looked up and saw Federico. He reached and wrapped a red sash around her hips before pulling her close to him to kiss her. He kissed her deeply bending her backward. "Well done, my love." He whispered as there was a shower of hay as Giovanni joined them.

Over the next three weeks she learned from her husband and Giovanni how to climb, how to use a knife, and how to use a bow. She also excelled at using throwing knives, but preferred to use a bow instead. It gave her more control. Giovanni was happy. That meant she could distance herself from danger.

Her belly was becoming harder and harder to hide, but she still had the ability to move for short distances. Her father-in-law found the way she moved to be exceedingly graceful despite her almost awkward run with her belly before her.

Federico put up targets which she hit with ease as she moved on the rooftops around the area around the Palazzo. Federico had been teasing his wife a bit and she answered him from across a street by shooting an arrow which hit between his thumb and forefinger. Giovanni blinked in surprise at her outburst of anger.

Federico ran across a rope and she looped the bow over her shoulders and turned to run. Giovanni stepped back to watch as she moved quickly. She leapt from a building nearby into a flower cart and then once on the ground she moved with a crowd so well, Giovanni lost her, especially when he realized she had set the bow somewhere to recover later.

Federico looked about for her. He was angry, but also impressed at her skill. "Isabelle?" He called.

She smiled from where she had dropped on a bench only a few feet from him, but her travel cloak cowl was over her face, obscuring her features, even as she looked up to follow his movements with her eyes. Giovanni stood in the square watching and then spotted her standing up.

He fell into step with her. "You are ready." He told her.

"Ready? Ready for what, Papa?"

"You shall see, my dove." He smiled and then reached, unbidden to touch her belly. "For now you must rest and feed my grandchild." He smiled up at her.

ZzZ

Giovanni, Maria, and several others stood before a small brazier on the roof of the nearby church Santa Trinita. Federico and Isabelle stood together looking at those gathered. These men and two women, were older, but clearly allies of Giovanni.

In the fire was a poker. Isabelle noticed that everyone there had burns on their left hands. She had never noticed it until she looked. Both Maria and Giovanni did as well. It was on their left ring finger and was a darkened scar, but it had to be symbolic.

She turned her head and noticed her husband's hand in the light from the fire holding her own. It was also scarred. She had never seen it before in this context. It had been intentional, not a burn from playing too close to a fire as she had though.

"La shay' haqiqah, koulo shay' moumkin." Giovanni said holding his hands over the fire. He turned to the pair and smiled. "These are the words spoken by our ancestors – that lay at the heart of our Creed." He nodded to his son to continue.

Federico lifted her hand to his lips and then moved in front of her. "Isabelle, my beloved wife. We here dedicate our lives to protecting the freedom of humanity. Our father, mother, and myself have once stood around this fire, fighting off the darkness. Now, I offer the choice to you. Join us." He said softly.

She looked at the faces about her. This was all a bit overwhelming. Her heart fluttered.

A man stepped forward. "I am Bernardo di Niccolò Machiavelli, leader of the Order." He nodded to the others. The youngest, a teenager like themselves, had Bernardo's look to him. A son perhaps. "We are few in number, but we have strength. Giovanni has spoken of your progress. Will you join us?"

She took a breath and nodded. "I would gladly join any cause that would see the Borgia in ruins and a free Rome once more."

Machiavelli nodded. "Spoken like an Auditore." He said looking at Giovanni and smiling. He looked back at the girl. "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

The girl blinked and then words came from her lips as if on instinct. "...Nothing is true." She answered.

Machiavelli nodded and continued. "Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember..."

Isabelle's voice was stronger this time. "...Everything is permitted." She answered.

Machiavelli spread his hands. "We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins." He nodded to the circle about them.

With this, the Assassins spoke in unison including Giovanni, Maria, and Federico. "Nothing is true. Everything is permitted."

Giovanni smiled at the girl. "It is time Isabelle, my dear child. In this modern age, we may not be as literal as our ancestors. But our seal is no less permanent. Are you ready to join us? Fully and without regret?"

Isabelle said straitening her shoulders. "I am." She said firmly. Federico looked at her with pride in his eyes as he stepped forward. He lifted her left hand and held it so her ring finger was exposed. She looked up at him and he nodded reassuringly.

Giovanni removed a pair of heated metal tongs from the brazier, before he approached Isabelle. He looked at her as the tongs glowed red before him. "This only hurts for a while, daughter. Like so many things."

She took a breath and nodded. Giovanni closed the tongs on her flesh and she yelped, but swallowed most of it as her arm quivered in Federico's grasp. She smelled the sweet burned smell of cooked meat and Giovanni released the tongs. There was a puff of smoke and she looked at her skill. It was angry red and blistered.

Federico leaned down to her ear. "You did well, my love." Her finger ached and hurt, but she took a shaky breath and nodded.

The others leapt from a corner nearby. Giovanni waited for her to jump after her husband and then followed. She stood cradling her hand in her free hand as she stood there. Federico nodded to the others. He would get it seen to.

The other assassins departed.

Federico had taken her back to the palazzo and found soothing creams and bandages to put on the angry burn. He kissed her as she wept waiting for the cool water he had put her hand into to cool the burn and stop the throbbing.

Once the ache had dulled, Federico gently lifted her hand. He gently dried it and then tenderly pasted the cream on the burn. At first it stung, but she then took an uneasy breath as she waited for it. It numbed the flesh soon enough and he found it with due skill.

She looked up at him. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She looked at him. "Is this always the way of it? Families of assassins learn the ways to teach the new generations? Is that why Papa found me? He was going after Templars?"

"The Duke of Milano has been murdered, Cara. There is a plot and father is worried about where it will lead."

She nodded and took a breath. "And it revolves around Rodrigo Borgia."

"He is the Grand Master of the Templars, our sworn enemy."

"He has been an enemy for a long time, Federico. Longer than you know."

He looked at her, searching her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Papa has never told you has he?"

"Told me what?"

"Who I am, truly."

"You were Isabelle De' Medici. All else is not important." He said dismissively.

"No, Federico, you have a right to know."

He looked at her. She was adamant. He took a breath and then nodded. "What, Cara?"

"I am not a De' Medici by birth. It was a clever cover-up to protect me from my father, Rodrigo." She said watching his eyes.

His eyes widened. "You are a Borgia?!" He gasped, louder than he meant to and her fingers went to his lips. He kissed them and then his eyebrows drew together as he looked at her. "Does father know?"

"Of course."

"And he willingly brought you here to hide you?"

"I was born a bastard when he was in Spain with the Basque people. Beyond that, I cannot tell you." She said. "Lorenzo and Giovanni have assumed since I was not drowned at birth that I have significance so they wanted to protect me."

"So I married a lie?"

"No, you married me." She looked down. "I am sorry. I just…" she took a breath and rose and walked for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the guest room. I understand your anger. I deserve your harsh words for being lied to and…" A kiss, hard and demanding startled her. She gasped as Federico pulled back and looked at her.

"I do not care. You are Isabelle Auditore now, my wife, mother of my coming baby." He cupped the swell in a possessive way. "I love you."

"But…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "I thank you for the truth, but it changes nothing."

She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Father vowed to protect you and so do I." He kissed her again. He then whispered. "What was your name?"

"Esperanza."

"Hope?" He asked. "A curious name for a girl whom he despised."

She nodded.

He walked her backwards to the bed and laid her back. "I love you, Cara. Nothing will change that." He began to work her clothing off and after sometime they were naked in each other's arms. He entered her with a sigh, needing to bond with her physically for himself and her to chase away the demons of her past.

After, when their breaths were normal and he was holding her to his chest and gently stroking her thick dark hair, he smiled and chuckled.

"What?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Nothing, Dulce. I am just thinking. You are right under his nose and he has no idea." He chuckled.

She smiled a little and sighed gently drawing idle patterns with her fingers on his stomach flesh.

He then spoke, suddenly serious. "As an assassin you will be fighting against your own blood kin." He looked at her as she met his gaze. "Are you ready to do that, even cause their deaths by your actions?"

She took a breath and narrowed her eyes. Her voice dripped with hatred, a sound he had never heard from her lips. "If I could kill them all, together, in a fire so that only ash remained of their cruelty, I would Federico." She looked at him. "I am a De' Medici according to my records and an Auditore by marriage. I do not claim that lot for anything other than the fluid that Rodrigo squirted into my mother."

His eyes were widened. Her words were harsh and the last part was vulgar and not like her at all, but she was speaking her mind and it made him smile.

"Well. Vittoria agli Assassini!" He commented before lifting her chin and kissing her once more.

"Vittoria agli Assassini!" She said in answer and her hand traced down his flesh, down under the blanket and he gasped in surprise as she found her aim and he looked at her, his eyes swirling with a mix of love and lust.


	10. The Auditore Brothers – late fall 1476

The Family Auditore – Chapter 10 – The Auditore Brothers – late fall 1476

It was a month after her initiation ceremony and Isabelle had grown ever closer to her family.

Isabelle's belly was growing larger and Petruccio was growing stronger.

It was a good time for the Auditore family.

Petruccio could be out of his bed for two hours or three if he had rested. He would color in the parlor under the watchful eye of his mother and nursemaid. He would also play with his carved toys his father had brought for him. Something had not managed to do until recently.

Isabelle for her part had climbed into the tree in the courtyard. She had an apple and some cheese with her and was snacking as she read.

"Hello, Sis." Came Ezio's voice.

She looked down. His face was level with her hips as she reclined there. She smiled as he looked up at her. "Hello, Ezio."

"I am going to go have a little fun."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Vieri was to settle a score. On my honor I have to answer."

"Need me to go?" She asked shutting her book. "You know for moral support?"

He laughed. "I do not want you to be harmed." He reached up and patted her ever expanding belly. "You have much at stake in your delicate condition Belle. Stay and relax. I will return."

She nodded and watched him go. "Be safe, my brother." She whispered.

ZzZ

Federico arrived sometime later and found her nearly asleep in the warm cool spot in the shade. Her sash hung down from where she had it belted high like a girdle above the swell of her abdomen. He gently lifted her from her spot and set her on the ground. "Hello, my sweet."

"Federico." She said, taking his kiss.

"Something trouble you?" He say her face as her hand went to her belly.

"No. Just feeling the butterfly." She said with a smile.

He looked at her tenderly. "You can feel it? It has quickened?"

She nodded.

He gave a cry of joy and kissed her. He chuckled. "That is wonderful news. We must tell Papa and Momma." He took her hand.

"Federico…wait." She said trying to get him to let go.

He did just before the door to the inside and turned to face her. "What is it?"

"It's Ezio. He has gone to see Vieri de' Pazzi."

"And you are afraid our young pup may get hurt."

"Yes."

He chuckled. "All right. Go inside and rest. We will tell them when I get back."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said pressing a kiss to her before he turned on his heel to go find his brother who was likely stirring up trouble. God help him if he got himself arrested by the guards of the town. Giovanni would not be pleased.

ZzZ

A group had gathered at the Ponte Vecchio. The old bridge crossed the Arno at its narrowest point and was supposedly built by the Romans nearly three hundred years before. The two previous incarnations of the bridge were swept away in floods before the present structure was built in 1345. A tower was built at the southeast corner to defend it from attack. The bridge consisted of three segmental arches. It has always had shops lining the central passageway and the open central part that was arched to look out over the Arno.

It was here where Ezio and his friends were facing off against his rival Vieri de' Pazzi. Ezio had a claim to seek vengeance for Vieri trying to rape the love of his life and his beloved sister-in-law. He had nearly succeeded with Isabelle and had he done so Ezio would have killed him. Assuming Federico did not get to him first.

The pair already had a strong rivalry due to Giovanni being the lead witness in a case against Vieri's father for murder of several people. It was rumored he was also linked to the death of the Duke of Milano who was a friend of Lorenzo De' Medici and one time rival.

Ezio stood at one side of the arches with his group. He looked backward and saw Vieri had about an equal number of people with him. Today Ezio would make him pay.

Ezio walked before his group. "Insieme per la vittoria!" He said lifting his arm.

The group raised their arms in unison. "Insieme!"

Ezio smiled and spread his hands. "Silenzio, my friends, silenzio."

Cheers and shouts were heard from his side in his support.

Ezio smiled more. "Grazie." When he had their attention he spoke. "Do you know what brings us here tonight? Honor. Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us. If we–" A stone landed near Ezio's foot.

Vieri who stood only thirty feet away could hear it all and had had enough. "Enough of your nonsense, grullo!"

Ezio turned and grinned. "Buona sera Vieri! We were just talking about you! I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work?"

Vieri's fists were at his sides. "It's your family that cries for guards when there is trouble, codardo! Afraid to handle things yourself?"

Ezio laughed. "Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the handling I gave her earlier!" He shot back. It was true. He had seduced her and the poor little Viola de' Pazzi had almost been in the alley with her skirts up to her hips. However, Ezio settled for kissing her senseless. She staggered away a pleased smile on her face. How close she had been to ruin. Ezio was not about to compromise her as Vieri had tried to with both Christina and Isabelle. It was not fair to the girl to bear the brunt of her brother's sins. Especially when she doubtless knew very little about them.

Vieri lifted a stone and threw it at Ezio who turned back just in time to have it deeply cut his face along his lip. Vieri had aimed for the back of his head in the hopes of knocking him out, but as Ezio lifted his head, his golden eyes angry, Vieri looked at his men. "Uccidetelo!" He cried.

Ezio brawled for a while. He had taken down two men already and was holding a third.

Federico came on scene and assessed the damage. Ezio looked like hell with blood running down his chin from the deep cut, but he was still fighting. He moved behind Ezio and smiled. "Eh, behind you."

Ezio blinked and turned. "Federico! What are you doing here?" He asked.

Federico was not about to tell him that his wife sent him to watch Ezio's back. Not that he would not do it anyway, but still. He moved out of the way of a man who charged him and sent him to the ground.

Federico chuckled. "I've come to see if baby brother has finally learned how to fight."

Ezio head-butted the man in his hands which knocked him out. The man fell to the ground as Ezio tossed him aside. "...And?" He asked.

Federico laughed again. "You have style! But endurance is what counts. Let's see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you." He nodded to the others.

They took down three more between them before Vieri realized he was losing and badly. "Fall back! Fall back!" He cried.

Ezio moved to follow, but his elder brother moved in front of him.

"Hold on." He said lying a hand on his chest.

Ezio looked up crossly. "What?! We've almost won this!"

Federico regarded him. "Your lip." He said. "Isabelle will never forgive you coming home looking like that."

Ezio shrugged. It hurt like hell, but he touched it. "Just a scratch."

Federico was insistent. "Let the doctor decide."

Ezio sighed. "That's not necessary; besides, I've no money for this doctor of yours."

Federico chuckled. "Wasted it on women and wine, huh?"

Ezio grinned a little. "I would hardly call it wasted. Lend me some florins then, or have you done the same?" He arched an eyebrow.

Both brothers laughed, and then Federico pointed to Vieri's knocked out goons. "Search them. There's bound to be something in their pockets." He folded his arms. "Also remember I have a wife and coming child I have to think on."

Ezio dropped to the first unconscious body. "Thinking to get a job again to help with that."

"Ouch. Yes I am working on it. It is all this responsibility. I have no idea how Papa manages it." He said folding his arms.

"You sound terrified." Ezio said looking up as he put the coins he found in his own purse.

"Not so much terrified as worried. Isabelle is such an amazing woman. I am not sure I deserve her and now with the baby…" He looked at Ezio as he moved about. "You will understand better when you are a father."

"God, I hope that isn't any time soon." Ezio said wincing.

"Keep bedding women and it may happen, baby brother."

Ezio gave him a look as he continued. "I will marry Christina if her belly starts to swell."

"Why not before?"

"I like my freedom." Ezio shrugged.

Federico chuckled. "I used to as well. Now I cannot imagine life without her in it."

"Okay I have 300 florins. Should be enough, right?"

"Va bene, that should be enough. Let's get out of here before the guards arrive." Ezio agreed and followed him up to the roofs of the buildings. "Hurry, Ezio! The sooner we're done with the doctor, the sooner we can sleep."

Ezio laughed. "Like you will be sleeping."

Federico landing on the next roof and looked back. "Contrary to what you believe I do not bed my wife constantly. We talk more than anything. She has a very intelligent mind that is eager for knowledge."

"Hummm." Ezio said landing next to him. "With you as a lover I would think she would be eager for something else."

Federico laughed and pushed him lightly.

They jumped down and went to the doctor's cart. The doctor was wearing a long beaked plague doctor mask and he regarded the two as they came to him.

Federico smiled. "Ben trovato, doctor."

The doctor shook his head. "Hmm, fratelli Auditore, why am I not surprised? You've made quite a mess of yourself, young man." He said lifted a hand to look at the injured Ezio. He turned his head looking at the cut from different angles.

Ezio shrugged. "It's nothing, really."

Federico laughed and lifted his hands. "You must help him! That pretty face is his only asset!" He teased.

Ezio looked at him and growled. "Fottiti!"

Federico smirked. "Haha!"

Ezio paid the doctor 200 florins and the doctor nodded. The doctor treated Ezio's wound as the young man stood there. The doctor nodded to them. "There we are. Now get out of here." He said.

Ezio sighed. "Grazie."

Federico walked to the middle of the square. "This way." Ezio joined him. The streets were becoming quieter as people started to go to bed. "Quite a night!"

Ezio nodded. "Indeed. I only wish they were all as much fun. Oh, wait. They are!"

Ezio laughed as did his brother.

Federico looked up at the stars. "We should head home, Ezio. Father should be wondering where we've gone."

Ezio sighed. "Yes. I'd rather avoid a lecture."

"Let alone the one you will get from Isabelle." Federico said.

Ezio hissed. Hers would be worse because it would have guilt in it for him.

Federico grinned then. "Up for a little race, then?"

Ezio arched an eyebrow. "To where?"

Federico took a breath. "Uh... Roof of that church."

Ezio nodded. "Okay."

"On the count of three. One…Two…Three…"

The pair raced and Ezio made it with only a couple feet to spare before his agile brother. Federico laughed and nodded to the steeple. "Come on then. This way."

Ezio blinked. "Where are you going?"

Federico was already climbing up. "You'll see!"

The elder brother made it to the top first and then offered a hand to the younger to help him up. The both stood together on the roof and looked out over the city.

Federico continued to hold his arm and smiled. "It is a good life we live, brother." He said turning.

Ezio agreed. "The best. May it never change."

"And may it never change us."

They stood together. A storm was coming in. They could hear the soft sound of thunder in the distance.

Federico sighed. "Alright, enough of that. We really should head home. Let's go–"

"Wait!"

"What?"

Federico looks towards Cristina's house where Ezio was looking. There were not many lights on.

Federico looked at him. "Ezio... let Christina sleep." He said folding his arms.

Ezio grinned. "There will be time enough for that... later."

Federico waved him off. "As you will baby brother."

Ezio then leapt from a perch into some hay below as Federico sat down enjoying the view for a while longer.

ZzZ

Federico remained at the church for a while longer.

There was a storm coming in and the thunder, heady scent of the rain, and the bright lightning made him watchful. He watched it coming. It was beautiful, but he needed to move.

He watched his brother make his way to Christina's home and then climb up to her window. He just shook his head. His younger brother would be in for it if he was caught there in the morning. Meanwhile, he had his own wife who needed to be attended to.

He skirted around the Pazzi thugs and made it home just as a thunderstorm hit.

He walked upstairs. His father was in his study. He tip-toed to the stairs.

"Federico. Where is your brother?"

"Ummmm he…" He looked up and saw his wife, standing with her arms over her chest. She gave him a look. He sighed. "He is with Christina, Papa."

"After getting in a brawl?" Giovanni asked.

"How did you…?"

"Do not play stupid with me, my boy. I am not a fool. I know you were there as well." He said. He looked up at Isabelle.

Federico realized his wife had followed anyway and used her assassin skills to remain undetected. He looked back at his father. "Why did she spy on us?"

"She went by herself and only returned an hour ago. I was going to send a search party for her." Giovanni hissed. "Between the three of you it is a wonder I do not go to an early grave."

"Do not say such things father." Federico said.

Giovanni nodded. "You are right."

"What did she say?"

"She brought me back news that is appalling. My sons brawling like street thugs."

"Vieri needed to…"

"Vieri is not your concern. This family is and so is that dove there. Go to her. Make your peace with her. She is not happy."

"I can see that." Federico said watching her walk back to their rooms and close the door.

"Be gentle, my son. She is not so much angry as afraid. The child makes her more emotional." Giovanni said.

Federico nodded.

He slowly walked up to their rooms and found her. She was seated on the bed drawing a brush through her thick hair as she looked out at the rain falling in sheets against the window glass. She was softly humming and he walked closer.

He had never heard her soft voice before singing. He had heard from Petruccio that she sang like an angel, but his baby brother was enthralled by his wife. Apparently, this was not an exaggeration. He watched as she cupped the swell of her belly. Soon she would not be able to move with as much ease as she was. Already she became wearier than she had before. He realized she was softly humming to the baby she carried.

He came to her and took the brush. She was startled, but he then, tenderly brushed her hair in long strokes. She closed her eyes at the feeling. Federico did this often and it soothed her. She visibly relaxed and he bent forward to kiss her neck.

"I am sorry." He said softly.

"Sorry?" She asked opening her eyes.

"Sorry I got into a brawl. I only wanted to help Ezio. To protect him."

"He was still hurt."

"I know. It was not as bad as it looked, though." He said. "He will have a scar though."

She turned to him and he looked down at her. "It is a dangerous time, Federico. You two can't go making it worse for us."

"I know."

"Papa was worried."

"I know."

"I was worried."

"I know."

He was looking down and she realized he really was sorry for it all. She moved and leaned up to him. She pressed a kiss to his mouth. He did not respond at first, but then his eyes lifted and he let his hands find her back and the back of her head to draw her closer to kiss her more deeply.

"Can you forgive me? I only wished to protect the family." He told her. His forehead pressed to hers.

She nodded. They kissed again and this time his hands lifted and pulled her dress down to pool at her hips. Her breasts were larger and the nipples darker. He bent and took one in his mouth and she moaned softly. They had become more sensitive as well. He tenderly laid her back and pulled her dress off her body revealing the swell of his child growing within her. He leaned down and kissed the swell softly, nuzzling her as she smiled in pleasure at his acceptance of his own child and her swollen body. He laid his cheek against her.

He was startled by something pressing back against him and looked up startled as his wife winced a little. He blinked and lifted his hand to the spot. Again he felt it. He looked down in sudden awe. His child was moving.

He looked at his wife who had tears in her eyes. She was not upset at all. She was smiling as she realized Federico was feeling his baby for the first time. His look of wonder made her laugh a little through her tears. He looked up at her with such love.

"It's alive."

"I know." She smiled.

"It is moving."

"I know."

He knew that she had been feeling the baby for some time now, but it was the first time he had the baby move within her. He knew the feeling. He well remembered when Maria had put his hand on her expanding belly when she carried Claudia and Petruccio. It was different with your own child.

He was in love again.

He looked up at his wife and kissed her deeply as his hand rested on her, savoring the feeling of the baby moving. He looked down at his wife's smiling face. "I love you. I love you both. So much."

"I love you, Federico." She whispered.

He shifted and lay so his cheek was against her bare swollen flesh and just laid there enjoying becoming acquainted with his own child. She caressed his hair as he laid there. She had never felt so loved before and she savored the feeling.

She was content.


	11. Footsteps

The Family Auditore - Chapter 11 – Footsteps

Isabelle woke with her husband.

They broke their fast together. Her morning sickness seemed to have abated. She smiled across her tea as he rose to his feet. He had some errands to run as he always did.

He bent and kissed her cheek as she finished a small biscuit.

She rose to her feet and walked up to Ezio's room. She wondered if he had come home. She peeked in. The bed was still made as it had been by the maid. She sighed and shook her head.

Giovanni spotted her and called her down to him. "Ah there you are, my dear."

"Hello, Papa, Good morning."

He kissed her cheek and touched her belly gently. "You both are in good health and spirits?"

"Of course."

He nodded. "Have you seen Ezio?"

"I do not think he made it home."

"Where is he?"

"With the girl."

"Which girl?" He asked rounding on her.

"Christina, it think was the name Federico said."

He took a breath. "He plays with fire and he is too young to even know it."

She chuckled. "I am aware that my husband could have several bastards around as well, Papa."

He looked at her startled. "Such words from those sweet lips."

"Tell me it is not true."

He sighed. "No one has come forward so I suppose it was luck."

She nodded.

ZzZ

Ezio stirred. He heard a voice in the hallway. He gasped realizing it was Christina's father. "Cristina! Cristina! Sveglia! Your tutor will be here soon!" He said outside the door.

Christina looked at Ezio with fear in her eyes as he dressed quickly and made for the window. He paused to kiss her once more and the door opened.

"Come, my daughter. Is it really so terrible tha–" He spotted Ezio as he moved away from Christina, his hands up in and innocent gesture. "Figlio d'un cane! What is this?!" Christina's father growled.

Ezio leapt out the window. "Perdonate, Messere! Chiedo venia!" He said crawling down away from the angry man.

The man lifted his fist. "I'll kill you!"

Ezio looked up from the street. "Now, now, that's not necessary!"

"Guards! Guards! Voglio la sua testa."

The guards were alerted and ran toward Ezio. He sighed. He started to back away. "There's really no need for violence...You have me confused with someone else...She needed some help... with... some things...I'm mostly innocent!" And with that he ran for home.

He lost the guards by running up onto the roofs and returning home, which was nearby, thankfully.

Ezio dropped down before the main gate of the palazzo and was startled to see both Isabelle and his father standing there. They had clearly been talking and looked up at him. Isabelle's face held a look between distain and concern. Giovanni's arms were folded over his chest as he regarded his son.

Ezio smiled. "Good morning, father." He looked at his sister-in-law. "Isabelle, you look lovely."

She shook her head and threw up her hands before walking away.

Giovanni looked at him coldly. "Come with me."

Ezio blinked as he watched Isabelle leave and his father move. "Is something wrong?"

Giovanni whirled around to face him. "Do you think me blind and deaf, son? I know all about your fight with Vieri de' Pazzi last night. And then this little visit to Cristina! Your behavior is unacceptable! It... It..." He looked at his son whose head was down looking sufficiently chastised. Giovanni laughed and changed from a serious manner to a more jovial one. "It reminds me of myself when I was your age! I assume these misadventures won't interfere with your work today?"

Ezio sighed in relief. "No, padre. Avete la mia parola."

Giovanni led Ezio to his office. Isabelle had gone to her rooms and moved like a cloud.

Giovanni turned to his son and lifted some papers. "I've prepared some documents here for Lorenzo de' Medici to review. I need them delivered to him."

Ezio nodded. "With haste, father."

"Return to me when it's done."

"Of course."

ZzZ

Ezio left to deliver the documents to Lorenzo. The Palazzo di De' Medici was sealed and a steward greeted Ezio. "Ah! Ezio! Ben trovato! How are you?"

"Come sempre. I have a letter for Messer Lorenzo."

"I'll see that he receives it when he returns."

"Returns?"

"They've gone to Villa Careggi, I'm afraid. And are not expected back for at least another day."

"I'll let my father know."

The steward nodded.

ZzZ

Ezio returned to the Palazzo Auditore and found Federico standing idly by.

Federico grinned playfully. "Keep up the good work."

Ezio hissed at him. "Bischero!"

Once inside, Ezio went to the office of his father. Inside Isabelle was seated in a chair and Uberto Alberti was there. They were speaking.

"Papa. This paper confirms what you need."

"You worry too much, Giovanni. Francesco de' Pazzi is in prison. The threat is ended."

Giovanni spotted Ezio and lifted his hand. All three turned to Ezio. "Ah, hello son. You remember my friend Uberto?"

Ezio smiled. "Yes. Good morning, Gonfaloniere Alberti." He said bowing.

Uberto smiled. "To you as well, young man."

Giovanni looked at his son. "I trust you delivered the message?"

Ezio nodded. "Sì, padre. But it seems Lorenzo is out of town."

"Hmm, I did not anticipate this..." Giovanni said making a face.

Isabelle rose to her feet. She was still able to move without it seeming awkward. "I could go visit my cousin, Papa." She said.

Uberto shrugged. "What does it matter? So you wait another day or two."

Giovanni shook his head and kissed Isabelle's cheek. "No, Belle. I do not wish you to be riding in your condition." He looked up at Ezio. "It will wait a day." He smiled. "We have matters to discuss. Isabelle, could you and Ezio excuse us."

She nodded and took Ezio's hand in her own. "Come, Ezio." She said.

Uberto smiled. "Good to see you, Ezio." He then lifted Isabelle's hand. "Always a pleasure, my dear."

She smiled and led her brother-in-law out, shutting the door behind her.

ZzZ

It was the next day at dawn when a small group stood together. Federico, Isabelle, Giovanni, and Maria all stood in Giovanni's study. Isabelle rubbed her hands together. Giovanni had woken his son and daughter-in-law to speak to them.

"I must bring Isabelle."

"But why must she be put in danger?" Federico asked.

"I am not going to put her in danger. I just want her to follow and watch from the roofs. She is better at stealth than you are my son. Even you have to admit that."

Federico nodded slightly.

"We are assassins, Federico." The girl said. "We work in the shadows." She smiled a little ruefully. "You would not be so worried if I was not with child."

"Oh yes, I would." Federico said. "Part of me regrets training you into the order."

Maria looked at him. "That was not your choice and you know it. This is her choice as well, my son."

Federico took a breath and fell silent. His mother was right. His wife was an assassin as he was and she was the better shot with a bow and arrow than he was and she also blended far better. He was better at free-running, but only marginally, perhaps because of his size and more time practicing. She was part of the web and he knew he needed to let her go.

"We are not leaving Firenze, only traveling to a part of town we normally would avoid. I will keep her under guard. Trust me. No harm will come to her and she will be back to your bed by sundown tomorrow."

Federico sighed. "What do you think, Cara?"

"I wish to help." She said.

He nodded. "Very well." He looked at his sire. "But in another month, she is not allowed to leave. Her stomach is already making it awkward for her. As it grows it will throw off her balance."

Giovanni nodded. "I will not allow her to be in danger. You have my word."

Federico kissed her deeply before turning to walk from the room knowing if he stayed, he would not be able to allow her to go on this mission. Giovanni kissed his wife and then nodded to Isabelle who stood back quietly.

Isabelle followed her father-in-law into his secret office. He dressed in is assassin tunic and cloak. He then lifted a hood with a bow and arrow quiver resting on it. "I will need you to watch my back, dove."

"Always, Papa."

He smiled and lifted a gloved hand to her cheek. "There are days when I wish you were my own child. I would be happy to call you so. You make me proud."

She blushed as he led her through the narrow tunnel and out onto the street.

They walked together.

It was still early yet. Only the bakers were busy moving about their shops making ready to sell their fresh baked bread. As they passed a shop that had just opened in the still cool morning, Isabelle's stomach growled. She swore the sound had reverberated off the walls of the buildings.

She frowned, embarrassed and closed her eyes.

Giovanni chuckled and touched her cheek. "Perhaps I should feed you first, eh?"

She opened her violet eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Papa."

After a bit of bread and cheese they walked the streets. He signaled to his daughter-in-law and she went to the roofs, following him as he walked slowly along the streets carrying the letter. The letter had been recreated by Father Antonio Maffei. Then the seal remade.

It was mid-afternoon and starting to be hot as Isabelle crouched in the shade. Giovanni gave the letter to a man who was clearly waiting for it. He bowed and carried it about thirty feet. Giovanni stood back and watched some twenty people carry and pass the letter around the square.

Isabelle watched from above and then a young woman handed it to a dark cloaked figure. She looked at the man who had his cowl up. She blinked as he walked. Giovanni followed him, but paused as he stopped at a fruit vendor to buy an apple. He lowered his hood and smiled the young girl as he paid and lifted his fingers in a blessing. She blushed and bowed.

Isabelle felt her blood run cold. It was Rodrigo.

She drew her knife ready to spring and finish this, but Giovanni caught her eye and shook his head once. She took a breath and nodded. Rodrigo was vital to this and she knew it and her father-in-law was right. She could not kill him just out of vengeance or hate.

Though he was far from innocent, if she killed him, it would expose Giovanni for what he was, an assassin, a man who killed for money, an offense punishable by death. She took a breath. She could not expose the brotherhood. Giovanni was becoming one with the crowd and as Rodrigo turned to leave, Giovanni picked up the pursuit.

Rodrigo went into a church. Giovanni moved to the door and nodded to the girl to go to the back to make sure the Templar master did not escape. She nodded and leapt to the church roof and moved along it to the back door. She would be able follow if she needed to.

An hour passed and neither Rodrigo had come out, nor had Giovanni to come collect her. She took a breath and leapt down to the street, the leap rocked her legs a bit, but did not harm her. She turned and walked to the door, but then she saw a large dark cloak swirling down an alley way. Rodrigo was on the move. She waited. Giovanni was not following.

She took a breath and opened the door. There was the rustling of wings. She took a breath and drew her knife and held it as she notched and arrow in her bow. She walked down the hallway and came out in the Southern Transept. She looked about listening to the wings of birds above her.

She came into the main crossing, the middle of the church, and found five bodies lying there. Blood pools from four them made her sigh. She then looked about. The Choir was before her. She took a step, but a hand lashed out and caught her ankle.

She cried out and whirled, bow ready. At that range, the arrow would embed in the floor. She then gasped again seeing it was Giovanni. His eyes were bright, but held pain as he pressed a hand to his chest. Under it, a crimson stain was forming. Isabelle gasped and knelt as she put her knife and arrow away and slung her bow over her shoulders.

"Papa."

"It's not as bad as it looks. Just stings a little."

She gently unbuttoned the tunic and then pushed his shirt away. It was a knife wound and a deep one. Clearly, Giovanni had yanked it out. She reached down to her shirt and ripped it, bringing the line to her pants. She pressed it to the wound and he hissed as she did.

Like hell, she thought, but then touched his brow. "Who did this?"

"Rodrigo Borgia. He threw a knife at me while I was finishing this lot."

"I will kill him for…"

"No, daughter." He shook his head. "Get me home. There are matters we must attend to."

She sighed and helped him to his feet. He smiled a little and then stumbled a little. She put his arm over her shoulders. "Come, Papa. Home is not far."

They stepped out. He leaned heavily on her. She skirted them around guards who would likely be curious about his injury.

It was sundown before she managed to help him home. The last block she had become exhausted herself. Giovanni was becoming a bit heavy lidded and bodied from his blood loss. She opened the door and pressed him against a wall. "Momma! Federico!" She called.

Federico had been reading in the parlor and came. He looked at his wife who had blood on her hands, tunic, and even smeared on her cheek when she tried to brush a wayward bit of hair back. "Isabelle?!" He gasped.

"It's all right. I am well. Help, Papa." She said in a clearer tone that she felt.

Federico helped Giovanni into his office. Maria came and looked at her husband and then went to fetch her sewing kit.

Giovanni pressed his lips to Federico's ear. "Go. Keep watch my son."

He nodded.

Isabelle helped Maria get Giovanni out of his shirt, tunic, and weapons. He was silent as the girl poured him wine. He was still as his wife sewed his wound and then bound it. Isabelle changed and then returned to them sighing. She stood, a hand on her swollen belly as she watched.

Giovanni looked at her. She seemed to be standing due to nerves, but he knew half carrying him home had cost her. She lifted a roll filled with cheese and ham. Good, he thought, eating was good for her.

Maria helped Giovanni back into his shirt and he smiled a little as the movement tugged the stitches she had done. "That blade almost pierced your heart. If Isabelle had not been there…" She watched him look away and sighed. "You have not said a word since you returned."

He looked at her, searching her eyes.

"What's going on Giovanni?" He cupped her cheek in his hand and she leaned into it. "Tell me."

He took a breath. "Sforza's assassination was just the beginning. This is a vast conspiracy Maria. I am pretty sure the next step will occur here in Firenze. I know I only delayed them."

She looked down. "Mother of God." She whispered.

"I fear for the De' Medici safety, for his allies fate, and for our own…" Maria had brought her fingers to his lips sharply and shook her head to keep him from continuing.

"Papa!" Came Federico's voice. Maria rose to her feet as Federico came into the room. "Papa. Father Maffei is here." He took a breath. "He wants you to come with him immediately. He's not alone. Armed guards are with him." He said sounding distressed.

Giovanni went to him and cupped his head. "Calm yourself my son." He said softly.

Federico took a breath and looked down as Giovanni went to the window. Federico went to his wife who was standing looking pensive. He kissed her softly and wrapped an arm around her as his other hand went to her belly to calm himself more than anything.

"Why would Lorenzo De Medici send guards for you?" Maria asked.

"I don't know." Giovanni said. He looked down. The good father was standing at the door. Two guards were with him and two more joined them.

He took a breath and turned back lifting his banker jacket. Federico moved to his side. Giovanni put a hand on his shoulder. "Go back, tell Maffei I have already gone. Buy me some time." Federico nodded and turned to go, but Giovanni held him. "Federico, I'm depending on you. You're the eldest. Protect the family." Federico's eyes flicked to his wife and backed to his father. Giovanni nodded and smiled a little. "Go."

Federico left then and Giovanni went to his wife. He kissed Maria deeply and then smiled at her. He went to Isabelle and smiled at her. He kissed her cheek as he pressed the panel on the mantle to lower the fireplace to his secret office. "Be safe." He told her. He looked back at Maria who was standing there stoically.

She nodded as he stepped throw the passage and then pressed the other side. Maria moved to cover the bloody clothes as she heard angry voices coming from the hall.

Isabelle dropped into a bowl chair near the fireplace and held her embroidery to her as she nervously held it.

The guards shoved Federico into the room. He looked at them. "I told you." He said straightening his clothing, "My father isn't here!"

Maffei looked about and Isabelle rose to her feet a bit shakily. She walked to Maria who was glaring at Maffei. He stared right back.

Federico shoved the guards. "Out!" One shoved back, but he pointed to the hallway. "And don't ever doubt the word of an Auditore again!" He barked. "Leave this place now!"

The guards and Maffei left and Isabelle took a deep breath as did Maria. Federico moved to follow, but paused at the door to look back at his mother. She nodded and lifted a hand. He took a deep breath and followed the group out, slamming the door angrily behind them.

Federico returned, opening his arms. His took a breath and sat down. His wife, however, moved in his arms and began to weep. He held her, his hand becoming lost in her thick hair as his other hand wrapped about her back. He took a breath and kissed her hair. "It's all right, Tesoro. They have gone. Papa is safe."

She nodded and pulled back to look up at him. He kissed her softly. "Hush, my love. You will tire yourself." He took her to the chair that his father had at his desk.

He looked at his mother. "That was close. Too close."

She nodded.

Isabelle lifted a paper. Something that her father-in-law had been working on. It was written in his script.

_My dear sons, dark skies are rising over Florence and time is running low. The enemy is closer than I thought. Now, the final battle is about to unfold. Every man is mortal, every life bounds to an end but certain things will never change. Federico and Ezio, my sons, always remember: we are the Auditore da Firenze and we are Assassins. _

_I pray you will never have need of this note. _

_Your father,_

_Giovanni Auditore_

She took a breath. She then put it with the other papers.

After a time of the silence, Federico collected her and went upstairs. He gently watched as she made ready for bed. She then laid down and he joined her, holding her from behind, his body pressing to her gently, letting her know he was there. She felt the comforting body heat from him and relaxed a little.

Federico was uneasy, but soon slept also.

ZzZ

Three days later Giovanni returned.

Isabelle was the only one home. Petruccio had gone with Maria to the doctor, Ezio was at the bank, Federico was out with Claudia. She had not been feeling well and so she had stayed home from the shopping trip.

She was in the parlor. She had been doing embroidery, but her stitches had become large as she had been weeping. After the third time of undoing them, she let out a sob and threw the sampler away from her as she whimpered.

"Such a thing of beauty, La mia piccola colomba, should not be thrown away." Giovanni's soft voice said from the side of her.

Her head whipped up and she looked up at his smiling face. "Papa!" She whispered. "Oh, mi papá, que me perdí que te quiero!" She whimpered. She was so on edge she forgot she was speaking in Spanish and not Italian.

He tenderly lifted the embroidery and set it the side as she rose to her feet. He smiled and pressed kisses to her cheeks. "I missed you too, little one." He said.

She sobbed happily and he held her a few moments. He then put her from him. "Where is everyone?"

"Out." She wiped her eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved. Do you think Annette has those cakes you are fond of?"

She managed a giggle through her tears of joy at seeing him. "Come, Papa. Let us see."

He nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

The scene of Giovanni meeting Borgia face to face was in Rome according to Assassin's Lineage, but Rome is more than a week away from Florence and with the severity of his wounds, it is unlikely Giovanni would have made it home. So hence I made it in Firenze.


	12. Arrested – One late Fall Day 1476

The Family Auditore – Chapter 12 – Arrested – One late Fall Day 1476

It had been a month since Giovanni had been forced to flee after very nearly dying. He had recovered well from that, but still the family was on edge. Ezio could feel it, but none of the older members of the family would share with him as to why or what was going on.

Federico and Giovanni were looking at a map in Giovanni's office and speaking.

Ezio walked in and looked at them. Federico smiled at his brother. "Hello, baby brother."

Ezio winced. "Federico."

Giovanni turned to Ezio. "Listen, your mother, sister-in-law, and sister have been looking for you. I'll need you again in a little while, but for now – see if you can't help them."

Ezio nodded. "Are you sure?"

Giovanni smiled. "Yes. Now, if you'll excuse us...?"

Ezio nodded and took his leave.

ZzZ

Ezio sighed and sought out his sister-in-law who was sitting in the parlor.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good." She smiled as she looked up at him. Her belly was not large yet or at least appeared not to be in the dress she was wearing. It was a French style dress that Giovanni had found for her for her nineteenth birthday.

"Papa said you needed something."

"I asked Federico to fetch me some sweets from the bakery, but he had other business to attend to." She lifted some coins. "Can you go instead?"

He smiled and took the coins and bent to kiss her cheek. "Of course, Miei cari piccoli cognate."

He went to the square to do as she asked. He bought some sweet rolls and a couple sweet confections for her. He smiled. It was the easiest task he had ever had to do.

He returned and she smiled. She rose to her feet slowly. Her abdomen had become more pronounced in the past month. Federico had teased her she was carrying twins. After she had become frustrated by his teasing she had the doctor come. He had told her it was a possibility.

She took the treats and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, caro fratello mio."

He smiled watching her take a bit and close her eyes in pleasure. He chuckled and took his leave of her.

ZzZ

Ezio went into the courtyard. He spotted his younger sister sitting on a bench. "Ehi! Claudia. How are you?"

She looked up and then away. "Bene..."

Concerned for his sister, Ezio asked her what was troubling her. "You shouldn't keep things from me."

Claudia sighed. "It's Duccio."

"What of him?"

She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I think he's been... unfaithful."

"Who told you this?"

"The other girls. I thought they were my friends."

Ezio hissed. "Harpies! You're better off without them."

"I loved him." She whimpered.

"No, Claudia. You only thought you did."

Claudia's voice took on an angry tone as she looked at her brother. "He should suffer for what he's done."

"Wait here. I'll go have a word with him." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Go find Isabelle. I am sure she would share a treat with you. Will make you feel better."

She nodded and he left the palazzo to find the young fool.

ZzZ

Ezio found Duccio on the good advice of a mutual friend he had found near the Santa Maria del Fiore with another woman. He then witnessed him giving the woman a ring. The woman was not nearly as beautiful as Claudia and in fact was heavier, but Ezio wondered if the poor girl was just liking the attention.

"Oh, Duccio! It's beautiful!" The girl said.

"Nothing but the best for you, amore mio." Duccio smiled.

"But... what of Claudia? I thought you'd been promised to her?"

"Father said I could do much better than an Auditore." Duccio smacked her bottom playfully as she turned from him.

"Birbante! Come, let us walk a bit."

"Walk? I had something else in mind..."

Duccio kissed her bending her backwards. His head moved toward her ample bosom as Ezio walked forward. He had witnessed enough.

"Ehi, lurido porco!" Ezio barked.

"Ezio, my friend!" Duccio smiled putting the girl behind him. He grinned though a little embarrassed.

Ezio punched Duccio in the face. Duccio staggered backwards.

"Ma che ti piglia!?" He gasped touching his lip.

"You insult my sister, parading around with this puttana." He said pointing at the girl.

The woman was taken aback by Ezio's insult. She whimpered and moved away weeping.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" Duccio asked.

"I saw the gift you gave her. Heard the things you said."

"Maybe your sister shouldn't be so stingy with her virtù."

"You broke her heart." Ezio hissed.

Duccio put up his hands. "Ha! And now I'm going to break your face!"

"You Auditore all talk big, but when it comes time for action? Hah!"

The two circled each other.

"You'll regret ever opening your mouth!" Ezio said lifting a hand and hitting Duccio hard.

"I could have taught your sister a great many things! She's lucky to have someone like me!" Duccio said as he tried to block Ezio's fists. They were gaining a crowd.

"Bastardo!" Ezio said. He landed a hand uppercut to Duccio's jaw and he dropped to the ground.

"Basta! Mi arrendo!" Duccio said lifting a hand. He was bloody and Ezio backed down looking at him.

"Stay away from my sister!" Ezio commanded.

Duccio nodded.

Ezio smiled and left the man a mess in the street.

ZzZ

Ezio found his little brother out of bed. He had been doing poorly recently. Upon noticing Ezio, Petruccio called over to him.

"Eh! Ezio!..." His little brother called.

Ezio approached Petruccio. He knelt down. "What are you doing out here, Petruccio? You should be in bed."

"I want those feathers." The boy said pointing upwards where eagles had dropped their feathers.

"What for?" Ezio asked following his hand.

"It's a secret."

"If I get them for you, will you go back inside?" Ezio asked.

"Yes, I promise."

Ezio set out to collect the eagle feathers from the rooftops for his brother. After collecting three feathers, he returned to his home and handed them over to Petruccio as he knelt before him.

"Here. As promised." Ezio smiled.

"Grazie, brother!" He grinned. "I asked Belle, but she is too fat."

"I would not tell her that and she is not too fat, baby brother." He ruffled the younger boy's hair. "She is pregnant."

"Oh." He blinked.

"You still haven't told me why you want these."

"I will. In time."

Ezio nodded. He looked up and saw Isabelle waiting. Petruccio smiled at her. "Can I have a story, angel?" He asked.

Isabelle looked at Ezio and then nodded. "Of course, dear little brother." She led him into the house with a smile at Ezio who watched her take the boy in hand.

ZzZ

It was getting later in the day when Ezio found his mother by the rose bushes.

"Buongiorno, Ezio!"

"Buongiorno a voi madre. Come state?" Ezio said bowing a little to her.

"Sto bene. And you? Still recovering from last night?" She said a whisper of a smile on her lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not." She waved a dismissive hand. "Anyway, I have an errand to run. I'd like you join me."

"Con piacere."

"Come. It's not far from here."

Ezio and his mother walked to their destination together. Maria walked through the crowds with ease as they spoke together.

"I know about your fight with Vieri..."

"What fight?"

"Per piacere, let's not play this game." Maria said.

"He spoke ill of us, of Isabelle. I could not allow him to continue."

"I'm sure he's having a hard time dealing with the accusations against his father. Francesco de' Pazzi is many things – and none of them good. But even I never suspected he'd be capable of murder."

"What will happen to him?"

"I imagine there will be a trial."

"Will father speak at it?"

"He'll have to. He's the one with the evidence."

"Still, I wish there was another way."

"You've nothing to fear. Everyone wants justice done. It is an unfortunate state of affairs, but it will pass."

They arrived at Leonardo da Vinci's workshop. The building was small, but there were sounds of work coming from within.

"Here we are."

Maria knocked on the door and Leonardo greeted them.

"Hello Leonardo." She smiled

Leonardo grinned. "Madonna Maria!" He kissed her cheeks and looked to Ezio.

"This is my son, Ezio." Maria said.

"Molto onorato." Leonardo said.

Ezio dipped his head. "L'onore è mio."

Leonardo lifted his hand. "Let me go and fetch the paintings. I'll be right back."

He went into the workshop, while Ezio and Maria waited for him.

"He's very talented." Maria said.

"Immagino."

"Self-expression is vital to understand and enjoying life. You should find an outlet."

"I have plenty of outlets."

Maria looked at him. "I meant besides vaginas."

Ezio gasped shocked and annoyed she would say such a thing. "Mother!"

Leonardo returned with a box containing paintings. "Back to your house, then?" He asked.

"Sì, sì. Ezio, help Leonardo, will you?"

Ezio picked up the box to carry it.

"So, Ezio, what do you do?" Leonardo asked.

"He's been working for his father." Maria said.

"Ah! You're to be a banker?"

"For now. And you? Art, was it?" Ezio asked looking back.

"Truth be told, it's been difficult for me to settle. Painting is nice, but I often feel like my work lacks... I don't know... purpose. Does that make sense? I'd rather contribute more practically. More directly, Architecture, perhaps. Or anatomy. I'm not content to merely to capture the world. I want to change it."

Maria looked at him in wonder. "Oh, Leonardo! I have no doubt you'll go on to do great things!"

"Vi ringrazio, Madonna. That's kind of you."

They reached the Palazzo Auditore Ezio set the box down and turned to his mother. "Thank you for the help, son. Don't let me keep you from your other duties."

Leonardo smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Ezio. I hope our paths cross again."

Ezio smiled. "Anch'io."

ZzZ

Ezio walked into his father's office. Isabelle was busy working on a paper as Giovanni leaned over her shoulder. He looked up and saw his son.

"Ezio! Come in, son. I need these packages delivered to associates of mine in the city. I also need you to retrieve a message for me from a pigeon coop not too far from here."

"Va bene. I'll get it done."

"Come back here when you're finished. There are some things we need to discuss." Giovanni lifted his hand. "And please, my son, stay out of trouble, hmm?"

Ezio traveled and finally reached an enclosed yard whose address matched the letter, where he met a thief and a courtesan.

The thief looked at him. "You Giovanni's kid?"

The courtesan at his side laughed. "No idiota. He just happens to look EXACTLY like the man."

"Give it here." The thief said. Ezio, confused slightly about the association of his father with the two, handed them the package regardless. "Don't worry boy, we're not contagious." The thief then looked at the courtesan next to him. "Least I'm not..."

Irritated at his remark, the courtesan then elbowed the thief in the chest, and after receiving the package, the two left Ezio. He shook his head.

On arriving to his next location of the delivery, Ezio found a mercenary on a nearby platform, who called over to him. "Here. Over here!"

Ezio climbed onto the platform. "I have a delivery from–"

"–Giovanni Auditore?"

"Yes."

"Were you followed?" The stranger asked looking about.

"No... Why would I be followed?"

"Give me the package."

Ezio handed him the package.

"Tell your father that they're moving tonight. He should as well."

"Who's moving? What's going on here?"

The mercenary left without answering.

"Wait! Come back! Explain yourself!" But the man was gone.

Ezio sighed.

Ezio went to the pigeon coop that was asked of him, before he witnessed several guards running in the direction of his home. He blinked, but passed it off as perhaps there was a disturbance in the square. There were a lot of reasons that would be heading that way.

He went to the pigeons and lifted one out with a message. The message made no sense to him, but he memorized it.

There were also words written on the wall behind the pigeon coop. He studied it a while, but the son was going down. The words 'he who increaseth the knowledge increaseth the sorrow'. He wondered what that meant and pondered it on the way home.

ZzZ

It was late evening.

Giovanni sighed. He was waiting for Ezio's return. Federico was with him. Maria and Claudia were in the parlor, Isabelle was upstairs with Petruccio. He had not been able to fall asleep and so she stayed with him to allow his nursemaid the time to go home early to her daughter's birthday for dinner.

There was a knock at the door. He heard Annette open the door. "Giovanni Auditore! We have a warrant for your arrest for treason against the De' Medici family."

"Impossible. My daughter-in-law is a De' Medici." Giovanni said coming into the hallway.

"Read here." The captain said.

Giovanni looked at the paper from the Gonfaloniere of Florence. "This is an arrest warrant for Petruccio Auditore."

"Oh, my mistake." The guard captain said handing him another.

"This one is for Ezio Auditore."

The guard captain lifted an impatient hand. "We are to arrest you and all three of your sons." The man nodded. "Go find the others."

The guards moved. Giovanni moved to block them. He threw his weight into one guard, but he lashed out and kicked Giovanni in the tender part of his chest. The man of forty dropped to his knees hard and winded.

Federico was brought out and forced to his knees looking about. He struggled as two guards held him.

"Stop fighting, Federico. Save your strength. They…outnumber us."

"You are wise." The guard captain said as he ordered Giovanni bound.

Maria and Claudia came out. Maria tried to fight the guards. One hit her temple and she fell hard to the ground. Federico and Giovanni cried out. Upstairs there was a scream and all eyes went to the landing where a guard was dragging Petruccio into the hall. The boy was not resisting. He did not have the strength, but Isabelle fought. She had been dragged from the room by her hair and she had cried out in pain.

Giovanni closed his eyes in horror as she was shoved against a wall and back handed hard enough to send a shower of blood from her nose in an arch. She dropped to the side, her vision doubled as she whimpered a hand going to her nose.

Federico fought to reach her, but was subdued. Giovanni watched them bring Petruccio down the stairs. Two of the guards were holding their arms and he realized the girl had gone on the offensive with her younger brother-in-law.

Claudia jumped on a guard's back and beat him with her fists, but she was pulled off and shoved into the parlor. A guard picked up the Isabelle as another picked up Maria, all though neither was particularly gentle. Both were dumped in two heaps in the room.

"Leave them be!" Giovanni cried. "Please. My daughter-in-law is with child. She needs to be treated delicately."

"She should go to prison for attacking us."

"Please…no. I beg you." Giovanni said to the captain.

"There is no one else here." The guards whom had been searching said.

"Where is Ezio?" The guard captain asked Giovanni.

"Not here." The man struck Giovanni hard in the face. He grunted. "It is the truth." He said and the man stayed his hand looking at Giovanni's face. He nodded. "Please allow my son to see no harm has come to his wife. She is bleeding and the baby…"

The guard captain was not without a heart. He had a wife carrying a child himself. He nodded and signaled for the guards to allow Federico to check on his wife.

"He has five minutes." The captain warned.

Federico went to his wife and looked her over. "Tesoro." He asked looking at her. Her face was bloody and she looked like hell with a large bruise forming on the side of her face.

"I am all right." She whispered. "I will be."

"You were not harmed in your belly?"

"No. They saw my condition and did not touch me. I think they know causing a miscarriage in a De' Medici woman will end them." She offered a little smile though it looked more like a grimace. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed her, not caring about the blood and she whimpered at the pressure against her cracked mouth. Tenderly he held her head a moment and kissed her brow. "We will return."

"I know." She whispered.

He pressed a hand to her belly. He could feel the baby or babies as the case might be moving within her. He took a breath and nodded to Claudia. "Take care of her and Momma sister." He leaned close. "And tell Ezio he is being looked for."

She nodded.

He rose to his feet, not wanting to break contact with his wife, but he did and returned to the guards. The captain nodded to the women. "I will see no one molests this house." He said. "Though I see you as traitors, they should not bear the cross of your sins."

Giovanni was helped to his feet. "I thank you. I will not forget this kindness."

The guard nodded and they led the men from the home.

Isabelle and Claudia began to weep. Annette come to them with clothes and salves.

ZzZ

It was dark when Ezio returned.

Ezio returned to his home, after delivering the letters his father had given him. The house was dark, but from the two candles there, he could see the place had been ransacked.

"Father? Federico?" He called. He began to worry when no one answered, and after hearing a quiet noise behind him, Ezio moved just in time to avoid a vase from hitting him.

Annette gasped. "Oh! Ser Ezio! Thank God!"

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

"They took your father and brothers to the Palazzo della Signoria– to prison!"

"And my mother? My sister? Isabelle?"

Claudia called from inside. "Ezio..." she said.

"Claudia! Are you alright?" He saw bruising and felt his blood boil. He embraced her.

"They roughed me up a bit when I would not tell them where you were." She paused. "But mother..."

"She's in shock. They... When she resisted..." She took a breath as they looked at Maria who was staring off and did not appear to hear them.

Isabelle stirred and Ezio went to her. He gently took her hand. He could see her cuts and bruises. "Oh, Belle." He whispered. "

"I am all right, Ezio." She said. "It looks worse than it is."

"I have heard that before." He pressed a hand to her belly. Nothing was moving and he looked up sharply.

She shook her head. "Sleeping." She said. "There was movement and hour ago."

Ezio nodded as he rose to his feet. "It's not safe here. Is there a place you can take them?"

Annette smiled. "Yes. Yes! To my sister's."

"Good. Do that. In the meantime I'll go see my father." Claudia went to Annette.

"Be careful Messer Ezio! The guards were looking for you as well."

He nodded.

ZzZ

Ezio made his way to the Palazzo della Signoria without attracting any attention to himself, and then climbed the prison tower to find his father. He was forced to deal with a guard and throw him from the roof, but then he was in the clear. He carefully climbed up the tower.

Giovanni called. "Ezio!"

"Father! What's happened?"

"Took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright. What of your mother and sister?" He swallowed. "And Isabelle."

"Safe now."

"Annette took them?"

"Yes... Wait. You knew this would happen?!"

"Not the way it did... And not this soon. It doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean? Explain!"

Giovanni shook his head. "There's no time. Listen closely: Return to the house. In my office is a hidden door. Use your talent to find it. Beyond lies a chest, take EVERYTHING you find inside. Much of it may seem strange to you, but all of it is important. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Among the contents is a letter – and with it some documents. I need you to take these documents to Messer Uberto. He was with me in the office this morning."

"The Gonfaloniere. I remember. Now please – tell me what's happening. Are the Pazzi behind this? There was a note at the pigeon coop. It sai–"

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind Giovanni's cell.

"Go Ezio! Go now!"

Ezio nodded and leapt backwards into a haystack he had seen. He then made his way home. He took a breath. This was all so much for him to handle.

ZzZ

Ezio walked into his father's office and used his talent to find the hidden door.

"Father said there was a door here..."

He used his Eagle Vision to find the hidden door in the fireplace and the panel to press to open it. Ezio found the chest Giovanni had mentioned, and he opened it to find the documents. Along with the documents, Ezio also found a broken bracer, a common sword, an old piece of parchment, and a white robe. He put the robes on, sheathed the sword, and took the bracer and the parchment along with the documents, which he held in his hand.

"I need to bring this to Messer Uberto." He said to himself as he looked around the house once more.

As Ezio left his home to speak with Uberto Alberti, two guards confronted him at his door.

"Traditore."

Ezio blinked in confusion. "Hey! What's with the swords? Aren't you supposed to arrest me?"

"No."

"What do you want, then?"

"For you to die."

"Well, that's not going to happen. So why don't we explore other options?" Ezio said backing away from them.

"There are no other options." A guard said looking at him coldly.

ZzZ

Ezio could not believe he just killed two guards. He took a breath to steady himself. How had everything come to this? He blinked.

He was the man of the house for now. He had to protect his mother, sister-in-law, and sister. He had sent them to be safe with Annette's sister. He only hoped that would protect them until he could sort out these affairs. He went to Uberto's home and found too many guards there.

He sat on the roof and listened to them. Uberto was not there, but they had been placed to protect his family due to an outlaw on the loose. Ezio know it was him, but he also knew that his father's friend was the only one who could clear this mess and the letter would help.

He took a breath and went to stay in a tavern for the night. He had the documents with him. He would deliver the papers to the man later tomorrow when he had returned home. Then he would see to the women of this house and see to get them safely out of the town while the dust settled.


	13. The Burden of Innocence

The Family Auditore – Chapter 13 – The Burden of Innocence

Isabelle refused to stay idly and so she crawled out of the window where she had been staying. She looked about. She sighed. Only a couple of months ago this had been far easier. With the added weight and her expanded belly, it was hard to press against a wall.

She climbed down the masonry of the corner of the house to the ground level. Drawing her cloak low over her face she looked down at the street as a light rain began to drizzle. She sighed. It was not far to the

The trial was packed full of people.

She moved to the front row, but a man lifted his hand. "This is reserved for the De' Medici family."

"I am Lorenzo De' Medici's cousin, Isabelle." She said.

The prosecutor looked up and nodded. She had met him several times when he had come to speak to Lorenzo. "She speaks true. Isabelle. Congratulations on your marriage. You are as beautiful and bountiful as ever." He smiled.

She dipped her head. "Thank you, Messere Orsini."

She well knew him. He was named Paolo Orsini. His son, Fabio, had been a suitor for Isabelle according to Lorenzo. However, Isabelle had heard over tea with Lorenzo's wife that Fabio had married Jeronima Borgia, a cousin to Isabelle, though neither Paolo nor Lorenzo's wife knew it. Jeronima was a comely girl, but she was weak and did as she was told rather than follow her heart.

Isabelle sat as Uberto Alberti stepped forward. "Bring forward the accused."

Petruccio was the first brought up and led to a bench. Next was Federico and Isabelle's breath caught. He had bruises on his body and dried blood. Giovanni was worse and had a limp as he stepped to the bench.

"Papa." She whispered.

There was a hooded man near the judge and he did not move. Isabelle looked at him, but there was something sinister about him.

The evidence took three hours to deliver. Isabelle listened and grew more and more angry.

"Is there evidence for the defense to the contrary?" The judge asked.

Isabelle took a breath. "I would address the court." She found herself saying.

All eyes turned to her and the man hiding beneath his cowl looked up.

"Who speaks?" The judge asked.

"I do." Isabelle said rising to her feet.

"And you are?"

"Isabelle Auditore, nee De' Medici."

Uberto looked up at her as she walked forward. "Why are you here child?"

She did not answer him.

Paolo Orsini came to her. "What evidence do you have, child?"

"I fail to see how Petruccio is any part of this conspiracy of which you speak." She looked at him. "He has been bedridden nearly all his life." She looked at the young man. "Federico is home much of the time. Giovanni, Papa, is a banker." She shrugged.

"And what is your relationship to the family, my dear?" The judge asked.

"I am the wife of Federico Auditore." She took a breath and steadied herself.

"Did you notice men you did not know coming to and from the house?" Uberto asked stepping forward.

"Yes, sir, but that was also you at first." She said with a smile.

There was a ripple of laughter.

After speaking for more than an hour on behalf of her family and answering questions from both sides the judge saw she was tiring and allowed her to step down.

Uberto walked to the judge and spoke to him. The judge nodded and then rose. "Though there has been compelling evidence from the Lady Auditore, it is the decision of this court that the charges stand."

Isabelle rose to her feet with a cry. "What?!"

The judge lifted a hand. "The penalty for treason is death. However, if the Lady Auditore can find evidence of written proof to her thoughts, the court will gladly entertain such motions."

Isabelle moved forward, but the cloaked man came forward and gripped her hand. He twisted her arm almost painfully behind her. He leaned close to her. "Well met, child. I have not seen you in some time." He said coldly, his voice full of malice.

She gasped and turned to look at the man holding her, the hair on the back of her neck sticking up. She looked under the cowl and felt her blood run cold. "Rodrigo." She gasped.

Her body felt warm all over and then ice cold. Her knees gave out and Rodrigo caught her against him and lifted her in his arms.

The three Auditore were trying to move forward after seeing her in distress. "Isabelle!" Federico cried.

Rodrigo stepped toward them, her limp body in his arms. He smiled at Giovanni. "I told you I was a far better ally than enemy and now you will pay for it."

"Let her go Borgia." Giovanni hissed as a guard held him. "Your quarrel is with me, not her."

"Ah, but you are mistaken." He smiled coldly. "Take them away."

The guards nodded and led the struggling men away.

Rodrigo laid the girl on a stretcher than someone had brought. He narrowed his eyes at Uberto. "See that a doctor looks her over. You and I will need to speak."

"Of course."

Rodrigo moved to exit the room as the girl was carried away.

ZzZ

It was early afternoon when Uberto and Rodrigo Borgia decided to check on the girl.

The doctor had declared her fit and pregnant. Rodrigo had then ordered Uberto tell him everything about the life he knew about the girl.

They then were told by a servant that she was awake and they went to speak to her.

Uberto and Rodrigo stood looking at her as she stood in the middle of the room looking at them. She was not armed, but the look she gave them had more venom than a pit viper would give in a bite.

"You did not tell me you know of her whereabouts, Uberto." Rodrigo said.

"I did not think she was Esperanza. She gave her name as Isabelle. I know I had seen her before, but I could not place it. Forgive that infraction, Master."

Rodrigo snorted. "I will take her back with me to Rome in the morning." He waved a hand. "It is no matter that she is pregnant. I can find some poor fool with money to marry her. After all she is a Borgia, even if the papers she has say De' Medici." He smiled at her. "Soon our name will have more clout anyway."

"Go to hell, Rodrigo." She told him.

"No love from my daughter to me?" He asked frowning.

"I am an Auditore." She said stiffening.

"Yes, but as a widow, you will be free to marry again."

She narrowed her eyes and turned away.

Rodrigo was not used to having anyone, let alone a female dismiss him. "I did not give you leave to…"

"Your threats have no meaning to me anymore, Rodrigo." She said without turning.

"Perhaps a day or two locked in this room without food will moderate that temper of yours."

"You cannot be serious, Master." Uberto gasped. "She is heavy with child. That borders on cruelty."

"I do not believe I asked your opinion." Rodrigo hissed rounding on him.

The girl walked to the bed and sat down, her hand on her belly. "I will not remarry."

She looked down as Rodrigo came to her. "I should have drowned you at birth, you troublesome wretch."

She looked up at him coldly. "Perhaps you should have."

He lifted a hand, but the challenge in her eyes stayed his hand. He then hissed and walked out of the room, Uberto following him. Uberto paused at the door and looked back.

"You should rest." He said. "It has been a trying day."

She watched the door shut and she moved to it and tried it. It was locked. She had heard the key turn. She shook her head and then turned to the small window. It was just large enough that she perhaps could slide through if she desired. For now, she wanted to rest.

ZzZ

She lifted her head as she heard keys in the lock. Uberto walked in. "What do you want Judas?" She asked watching him with contempt.

"Come, child. The master is seeing to his plans in the city and will be gone until sundown." He took her arm gently. "I will take you to say your goodbyes."

She swallowed.

She followed Uberto, between two guards to Piazza della Signoria. She had her head down and then walked up the windy staircase. There was the constant sound of dripping from water and the stones were slick. More than once she had nearly fallen, but a guard had caught her or she caught herself against the cool stones of the wall.

Uberto nodded to the warden to open the door. "You have thirty minutes, my dear. Use them wisely."

She entered with a nod and Uberto locked the door behind her.

She lowered her hood as Federico and Giovanni looked up.

"Isabelle." Giovanni gasped. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I came to see you." She looked over. Petruccio was sleeping on the low cot. She swallowed. "It is cold here."

"You should not be here, child." Giovanni said softly. "You…the child…" He looked her over as he got to his feet. "Are you well? Have they harmed you?"

"No." She said.

Federico was on his feet and pulled her into an embrace. He held her, a hand in her thick hair, and the other around her back. He held her face to him as he put his cheek to her hair. "I love you." He whispered to her. "I love you so much."

She felt her swollen belly pressing against his body and she swallowed. "I…" She had tears in her eyes.

He pulled her back, looking at her face. "I love you." He whispered. He kissed the tears as they fell and then kissed her deeply. Giovanni's hand came and rested on her shoulder as they pair held each other.

Too soon Uberto returned. Federico was stroking his wife's hair as she sat beside Petruccio. The dank was not good for his weak lungs and already he was making a raspy sound as he breathed. He had woken and seen her and smiled. He went back to sleep, too tired from breathing to stay awake. She hung her head in sadness.

"Papa…I will get you free."

He looked over as Uberto opened the door. "It is time, child." Uberto said softly.

Federico nodded and helped his wife to her feet. Giovanni kissed her cheeks. He cupped her cheek and nodded. "Be safe daughter."

Federico pulled her to him and walked with her to the door. The guards moved, but Uberto lifted a hand. Federico embraced and kissed his wife deeply. He rested his forehead against her own. "I love you Isabelle. Remember you are an Auditore. Fight for what you are." He told her softly.

She nodded.

Giovanni looked to Uberto. "If you ever recall anything of our friendship, make sure no harm comes to her."

Uberto shut and locked the door. "Some roses are worth saving." He said and followed the girl back down the narrow stairs.

ZzZ

Rodrigo came back well after Uberto and Isabelle. Isabelle was sipping tea and looking out the window. Her hand was on her womb.

Rodrigo came into her room and brought a dinner tray. She looked at him unsure. He shook his head. "If I meant to poison you, I would not be marrying you off to a Spaniard." He said.

She nodded and ate her fill.

After an hour she did not feel totally herself, but it was a curious feeling. A warm and pleasant feeling.

The girl heard a knock at the door.

Cupping her ear to the door, she heard Ezio's voice.

She shook her head to try to clear the cobwebs. She had to be so tired. The stress of the day was catching up to her.

She moved to the window and opened it. She then climbed up onto a table and moved. It was a tight squeeze, but she managed to climb out. It was a drop to the street and she landed awkwardly. She was not injured, thankfully and she picked herself up.

Ezio came around the corner and she looked at him a moment before running to him.

"Ezio!" She whimpered and ran to him.

He pulled her into an embrace. "Isabelle. Oh thank God you are alright." He pressed a kiss to her brow before leading her away.

ZzZ

Ezio had finally reached Uberto's house. It has taken him the better part of an hour. He took a breath. He knocked. After knocking three times the door opened to reveal Uberto.

"Ezio Auditore? What are you doing here at this hour?"

Ezio gasped from racing to the man's house after his ordeal at the house. "It... I don't..."

"Wait, child. Take a breath. Collect your thoughts."

Ezio regained his breath and forced himself to calm.

"My father and brothers have been imprisoned. I was told to bring you this."

Ezio handed Uberto the documents he found in his father's chest. The papers were folded together and sealed by Giovanni. "Ahh. I see now. It's a misunderstanding Ezio. I'll clear everything up."

"How?"

A hooded man walked past Uberto inside his home. The mysterious man paused a moment before continuing to a different room. Ezio did not pay him any notice. He did not seem important and he did not even stop to look at Ezio fully.

"The documents you've given me contains evidence of a conspiracy against your family and against the city. I'll present these papers at the hearing in the morning and they'll be released."

"Thank you, signore."

"Of course my child. Do you need a place to stay? You're more than welcome here."

"No grazie. I'll meet you at the piazza."

"Don't worry Ezio. Everything is going to be fine. The trial is tomorrow. This evidence will clear them."

Ezio nodded and took his leave drawing his cowl up. The door shut behind him.

He moved to blend in with the crowds once more and find somewhere to stay. A form dropped to the ground near him. He looked at the form startled, but it straightened and revealed to small frame and a swollen belly.

Isabelle.

"Ezio!" She whimpered and ran to him.

He pulled her into an embrace. "Isabelle. Oh thank God you are alright." He pressed a kiss to her brow before leading her away.

ZzZ

Ezio and Isabelle walked together through the streets. About halfway back to an inn her knew, his sister-in-law was slowing behind him. He turned and saw her leaning against the wall with a hand to her face. He walked to her. "Tesoro?" He asked gently.

"I am…so tired…" she yawned and blinked. She took a step forward and tripped. He caught her. Her arm was hanging loose in his grip and her eyes were not focusing on him.

"You have been drugged." He said in shock. He lifted her up in his arms and held her close. Isabelle was still, but he could feel her breathing against him. He climbed up onto a roof and moved holding her to him.

He reached a tavern and bought a room after setting her near the stairs. Most would think her drunk and leave her be. After being given the key he went up to the room and laid her down on the bed.

He pressed a cool cloth to her brow.

He sighed. He was only seventeen and this was so much to handle. His brothers and father were in prison. His sister-in-law had been drugged and fainted. His mother and sisters were staying with a maid's sister. He sighed and rubbed his face. This was too much for him.

He looked at her dreamy face and kissed her brow. "I swear I will look after you, Isabelle. No matter what I will keep you and the baby safe." He touched her belly and felt the baby moving. Isabelle moved in her sleep and he smiled gently. He watched her move to her side and settle back into the pillow. The poor thing was like himself, overwrought, only she had a babe in her womb.

He crawled onto the bed leaving a blanket between them, but he needed the comfort of her near. He sighed and shook his head. So much so fast. It was too much to handle.

Tomorrow would be another day.


	14. Loss and Revenge

The Family Auditore - Chapter 14 – Loss and Revenge

The next morning Isabelle woke.

Her head ached some, but she blinked and looked up into Ezio's face. He had brought her some breakfast and some tea.

She had it all with him and then they went out to see what was happening in the piazza. Ezio had heard that there was a large crowd there. He directed his sister-in-law there.

When Ezio approached the piazza with Isabelle at his side, they were shocked to see his father and brothers each bound to a noose and ready to be executed. Uberto Alberti was seen standing on the platform, along with another man beside him, the very same man Ezio had seen at Uberto's house.

Isabelle seethed and took a step forward, but Ezio took her arm. "What is it?"

"The man with Uberto, he is my father, Rodrigo Borgia."

"What?!"

"There is no time to explain. We need to get closer Ezio. Uberto is –"

Her statement was cut off as the crowd cheered as Uberto stepped forward. He hushed them by lifting a hand. He turned lifted a hand and turned to look at Giovanni and his sons. "Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"

Giovanni struggled against the ropes. "Yes. The documents that were delivered to you last night!"

Uberto spread his hands. "I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents."

Ezio shouted from the crowd. "He's lying!" He looked at Isabelle. The girl was moving closer. "I need to get closer!" He said to himself. He moved to follow her.

"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you... GUILTY. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to death." Uberto said.

Isabelle froze and gasped looking up. Petruccio and Giovanni exchanged a look of horror. Federico looked up and saw her standing there. His eyes held pity and love. 'I love you'. He mouthed.

Tears sprung to her eyes.

Giovanni looked at Uberto. "You are a traitor, Uberto – and one of them! You may take our lives this day – but we will have yours in return! I swear! We wil–"

Uberto signaled the guard to pull the lever. The Auditore men fell through the platform as the noose around each of their necks tightened. Petruccio and Federico's necks broke and so they hung. Giovanni struggled for a few moments as though his body would not give up the fight.

There was a shriek from the crowd. Isabelle fell to her knees. "Federico! Papa!" she screamed. Those about her looked down at her. She was pregnant and most looked at her in pity to have to have witnessed such a fate of her family. She was weeping hard.

Shocked at seeing his family killed, Ezio rushed toward the gallows with a cry. "Father!"

The man standing beside Uberto whispered into his ear upon seeing Ezio, to which the Gonfaloniere pointed him out to the guards. "There! Grab the boy! He's one of them!"

The guards soon restrained Ezio. "I'll kill you for what you've done!" Ezio cried and struggled.

"The girl there. Bring her here." Uberto said. Two guards lifted Isabelle and the hooded man nodded as she was brought to him.

"Hello again, Esperanza." He greeted.

"You murderer! Coward!" She screamed at him and struggled.

"Now, now, my dear. We would not want to injure yourself." He said nodding to her belly.

She looked back at the bodies and started to weep more.

Ezio soon freed himself from the guards holding him and reached for his sword.

Uberto was surprised. "Guards! Arrest him!"

Ezio paused looking up. Isabelle was being held by Rodrigo almost like a shield before him. A great armored guard stepped forward.

Uberto nodded. "Abbattetelo!"

A Brute disarmed Ezio, the sword flung from his hand as it clattered in the platform a few feet from Isabelle, and approached for the kill, when Ezio saw a thief and a courtesan in the crowd, the same people he had spoken to before.

The thief looked at him. "You'd better run, boy. And fast!"

Isabelle met Ezio's gaze and then with a hard kick, she brought her foot down on her father's. He yelped and she moved and grabbed the sword standing at the end of the platform watching as Rodrigo and Uberto approached her.

"Careful my dear. That is not a toy. You could hurt yourself." Uberto said.

"My Papa taught me several things, Gonfaloniere, one was that women who did not know how to use weapons could still die by them." She smiled grimly as Uberto came to close and she slashed at his face with a flick of her sword cut near is neck. He hissed.

She looked and saw Ezio running and the guards chasing him.

ZzZ

The thief looked at the girl who was standing sword ready as she looked at the great well-armed guard. The courtesan smiled and stepped between them shifting to show her thigh. The brute smiled and reached for her, forgetting his aim. The thief then grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the crowd.

"After her!" Rodrigo barked to the other guards.

Uberto looked to his master. "Why is the girl important? According to the papers she is Lorenzo's cousin. She will be well protected here."

"She is my daughter." Rodrigo hissed. "Send for Lorenzo. Perhaps he can ferret her out for us." He said watching the thief move around a corner and out of sight.

One thing was for certain, his daughter had made some friends. He had not expected her to marry into the Auditore clan or have Lorenzo forge papers for her. That would make it difficult to prove that he was her father, she was illegitimate, and that he had a claim to her. The girl's Basque blood was troublesome.

The thief, whose name was Jacob, was busy shepherding the girl along. It was hard enough for her to move, but the grief was taking over and her adrenaline was leaving her body.

After rounding three corners she paused and took a breath. She sat down on a bench and began to cry. Jacob looked at her. "We really should continue." He said.

She held herself and shook her head. Her husband, father-in-law, and brother-in-law were all dead and all because her father had ordered their deaths.

Is she had not hated him before, she hated him now.

Jacob sighed. She would be hard to move. Pregnant women were always so interesting to deal with. His own wife was always lazy while she carried his brats. This girl was not lazy, but she did not seem to understand the danger she was in.

A body slipped beside her. "Are you Isabelle Auditore?" A thin man asked.

She looked up and wiped her eyes. He was in brown and yellow and had a cowl pulled down over his face. His face was thin, but his eyes were dark, quick, and clever. He was some ten years older than she was, but he offered a hand.

"I am." She said, not sure why she instantly trusted those eyes. She took the hand.

He nodded and took her down alleys where they would not easily be seen. He made it to the Duomo and then directed her to the brothel where Paola, friend of the thieves and Giovanni Auditore, lived. She had been weeping the whole time and held her swollen belly.

The man turned to her and lifted a finger under her chin. "Be safe, little one." He said and kissed her cheek.

Paola took her in hand and took her to her private rooms for tea. The poor girl could not speak as she wept over the loss of her husband, father-in-law, and brother-in-law. She had her drink some chamomile tea and the girl soon slept, exhausted.

Paola reported to Claudia, whom she had not allowed to leave the third floor, that the girl was safe with Paola as well. The only thing the girl had managed to answer was that her name was Isabelle Auditore. Paola knew she was Giovanni's daughter-in-law as well as Lorenzo's cousin. That made the girl a powerful ally, but also a problem as she heard rumors people were looking for her.

Paola remembered the girl from when she had been initiated into the order of assassins; however, the girl seemed not to recognize her. Not that it surprised the Madame any. The girl was so in mourning it was likely she barely could see anyone through her tears.

With luck Annette, who was on the streets, would find Ezio and bring him safely to the brothel as well. Then what remained of the Auditore would be safe from harm. She had great deal of pull having many of the elite as frequent customers of the brothel.

ZzZ

Annette gasped and came forward seeing Ezio. "Ser Ezio, thank God! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I... I couldn't stop them Annetta. I tried, I swear! But there were so many guards..."

"Please. Come with me. We need to get you off the streets."

"What of my mother and sister?"

"They're safe. I'll bring you to them."

"Isabelle?"

"She is safe also. The thieves brought her to my sister earlier. Come."

"No! It's too dangerous for us to travel together. Tell me where to go and I'll meet you there."

"My sister's house, just north of the Duomo."

"I'm on my way."

Ezio carefully made his way to La Rosa Colta. The building was beautiful with frescos on it. He looked and saw Annette at his elbow. They stepped in and Ezio looked about. There were several women there, all in the clothing of courtesans.

Ezio blinked. "I think we have the wrong building..."

"No, no. This is it." Annette assured.

A woman approached Ezio from behind a curtain. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Messer Ezio..." She smiled. "Annette speaks quite highly of you. I can see why."

"I appreciate the kind words Madonna...?" Ezio bowed.

"Ti prego, call me Paola."

"Thank you for offering your home to my family, Paola."

"It was the least I could do. You must be tired. Perhaps you'd li–"

Ezio cut Paola off. "No, grazie. I can't stay."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"To kill Uberto Alberti."

"I understand your desire for vengeance, but the Gonfaloniere is a powerful man. You're not a killer, Ezio–"

Ezio waved his hand. "Spare me the lecture."

"–But I can make you one."

Ezio turned fully to her again. "And why are you going to teach me how to kill?"

"I'm not. I'm going to teach you how to survive." Paola nodded to him. "Come."

Ezio followed her to a bed on the third floor. She had taken him to see Isabelle who embraced him and sobbed into his clothing.

"You mustn't tell Momma or Claudia yet, Belle." He took her by the shoulders. "I am going to avenge them. Can you stay here until I come for you? I do not want to worry for you."

She nodded. "With Rodrigo looking for me as well, it would be best to stay put." She agreed.

He nodded and kissed her cheek. His hand went to her belly. The babies moved, but seemed to be doing less so as though they too were pensive.

He went to his own bed and tried to sleep, though he did not sleep much.

ZzZ

The next day, Ezio followed Paola to the back of the building.

Paola looked at him. "Discretion is a paramount in my profession. We must walk the streets freely: seen, but unseen. You too must learn to blend like us and become one with the city's crowds. My girls will show you how..." She nodded to him to follow her. She was impressed how well he moved among crowds with the girls. Ezio followed Paola's instructions. To test him, they took a walk around the brothel. Ezio kept moving from one group to the next, confusing any guard who might have seen him.

They returned to the brothel. Above, Isabelle was watching. Ezio waved to her and she dipped her head and walked back in to the room

Paola nodded up at her. "She is deeply in mourning as you are. Her body is already affected by the child she carries. Be gentle with her, Ezio."

"I will." He promised.

Paola turned to him. "Bene! Now that you've learned to blend. I'll show you how you can use it for more than just moving around. Let's teach you how to steal."

Ezio listened to her instructions and then moved about stealing from the girls about him.

A courtesan gasped as he passed. "Thief! Thief!"

Paola chided. "Once you've stolen from someone Ezio, You mustn't linger."

Another reached for her purse and she cried, "Help! Somebody stop him!"

Paola then told Ezio to go into the street. He stole coins from several people before returning. No one followed him home, though he heard one angry shout from a man nearby looking for his coins.

Paola nodded her approval. "You can go now, girls."

One girl looked at Ezio. "Do we have to?"

Another one touched his cheek. "So innocent..."

A third smiled. "He's cute..."

Paola smiled as the girls left. "Now that you've learned how to approach the enemy, we need to find you a suitable weapon."

"What would you have me use?"

"Ah, but you already have the answer..." Paola produced Giovanni Auditore's broken Hidden Blade she had taken from Ezio.

"Hey! My father's blade and bracer... How did you get them?" He looked at his pouch stunned. How had she…?

"By using the same skills I've just taught you."

"It's not exactly in working condition."

"I assume you are familiar with Leonardo da Vinci?"

"Sì. But how does a painter factor into this?"

"He's far more than that. Bring him the pieces. You'll see."

Ezio turned to go, but paused. "Before I go, one last question – if I may?"

Paola turned back. "Of course."

"Why have you given your aid so readily to me, a stranger?"

Paola sighed. "I too know betrayal." Paola pulled up her sleeve to show a scar on her forearm, the result of being tortured.

He swallowed and nodded. He had seen the scars on his sister-in-law's back and now this. He shook his head. Women should not suffer so. She turned to leave him and he moved to go.

ZzZ

Ezio knocked on Leonardo's workshop door.

The door opened to reveal Leonardo. "Oh! Ezio Auditore! I... I didn't expect to see you again. What with all that's happened... Ah! Where are my manners! Welcome back! Now, how can I be of service?"

"I was hoping you could repair something of mine."

"Of course! Come! This way."

He led Ezio to a table, which he cleared roughly. "Ah, che pasticcio... Tutto il santo giorno che cerco... Let me clear a space. All right, let's see it!"

Ezio handed him the broken blade and bracer.

Leonardo looked at it. "Fascinating... I don't know, Ezio. Despite its age, the construction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid, there's not much I can do without the original plans. Mi dispiace."

Ezio reached out to take the blade, when Leonardo noticed the old parchment.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Leonardo stopped him. Leonardo unraveled the page.

"What are you doing?" Ezio asked reaching for it, but Leonardo put up a hand.

"The contents of this page are encrypted! But if my theory is correct... Based on these sketches it may very well..."

"It may very well what?"

"Please, sit!"

Ezio looked exasperated. "Leonardo?"

Leonardo hushed him as he looked at the page. "Shhhh!"

Obediently, Ezio sat on a chair while Leonardo decoded the page. "Remarkable! If we transpose the letters and then select every third..."

Leonardo's voice became almost soothing and Ezio fell asleep.

After some time, Leonardo woke Ezio and showed him the repaired bracer. "There. It's finished!"

Ezio woke and blinked. "Hmm? What's finished?"

"The blade! I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do."

Ezio reached for the bracer, but Leonardo held it away. He then picked up a butcher's knife. "Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger."

Ezio was skeptical. "Really?"

"I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the commitment of whoever wields it."

"Bene. Do it quickly."

Ezio placed his finger on the table, but jumped as Leonardo brought down the knife, only hitting the wood next to his hand. Ezio looked up at him startled and then irritated.

"I was only having fun, Ezio! Though the blade once required a sacrifice, it's been modified. You can keep your finger."

Ezio slipped the bracer onto his arm, and a blade hidden within it slid out.

"Incredible..."

"Yes it is! Tell me: Do you have other pages like this?"

"I'm sorry, only the one."

"Listen, if you ever do happen across another one of these, please bring it to me."

"You have my word. And thank you for fixing this. It–"

They were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. "By order of the Florentine guard: Open this door!"

Leonardo called back, "Eh, just a moment." Leonardo turned to Ezio. "Wait here!" He said urgently.

Leonardo left Ezio behind to answer the door.

"Are you Leonardo da Vinci?"

"Sì. How may I be of service?"

"I need you to answer some questions."

"Certainly."

The guard led Leonardo to the courtyard beside his workshop.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"A witness claims to have seen you consorting with an enemy of the city."

Leonardo feigned surprise and anger. "What? Me? Consorting? Preposterous!"

The guard looked at him. "When was the last time you saw or spoke with Ezio Auditore?"

Leonardo blinked. "Who?"

"Non fare il finto tonto. We know you were close with the family. Hmm."

He threw Leonardo to the ground and kicked him several times. "Perhaps this will help to clear your head? Ready to talk? What about now? Tell me what I want to know and we will end this. Had enough yet?" He punctuated each sentence with a kick.

It had been a while and Ezio went to investigate. He saw Leonardo being beaten and came to his aid. What better time to test the new blade. It came from its sheath and slide along the man's jugular. He was dead before he hit the pavement.

Ezio helped Leonardo to his feet.

"Grazie, (Thank you,) Ezio!"

"Sorry about that." He looked down.

"Eh, I've grown accustomed to their abuses."

"What of the body?" Nodded to the guard.

"Bring it inside and put it with the others."

Ezio was startled. "Others?"

"The city gives them to me. For research."

Ezio nodded. Ezio carried the dead guard into Leonardo's workshop and placed it in a corner.

"See? Like it never happened!" Leonardo said putting a sheet over the man.

"Thank you, Leonardo – for everything."

"Any time! And remember, if you find more of those strange pages, bring them to me. Should they contain new designs, I will upgrade your blade as well!"

"Of course. Now I really should be getting back to Paola..."

Porgile i miei omaggi!" Leonardo smiled.

ZzZ

Ezio made it back to the brothel. Paola was in with Isabelle who was nibbling at a piece of bread. Ezio went to her and kissed her brow. "Where are Claudia and Mother?"

"Upstairs." Isabelle said.

He nodded.

"You were gone for quite a while." Paola said. She watched Isabelle go to sip her tea.

"Leonardo likes to talk."

"That he does. But I trust you did more than talk?

Ezio showed her the repaired blade.

"Impressive." Paola nodded.

"I'm rather fond of it myself."

"I've given you the skills, Leonardo's given you the blade. All the remains is the deed."

"Where can I find Uberto?"

"According to my girls, he'll be attending an unveiling tonight of Verrocchio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister."

"Watch over my mother, Isabelle, and sister while I'm away."

"Of course, Ezio. As if they were my own."

Ezio waited on a nearby rooftop for Uberto to arrive. After a while Uberto arrived, accompanied by Lorenzo de' Medici. Ezio waited not wanting to harm his father's friend without proof of his betrayal as well. Plus he was the cousin of Isabelle.

The pair were speaking and Ezio listened as he followed them in the crowd.

Uberto asked exasperated. "Again with this?"

"You have overstepped your bounds, Uberto." Lorenzo said.

"Who are you to speak of bounds. You, who have crowned yourself Lorenzo de' Medici, Principe of Firenze."

"I've done no such thing." Lorenzo said looking affronted.

"Of course not. Ever innocent. How convenient. At least now we see how far your reach extends - which is to say - nowhere at all. It has proved a valuable lesson for me and my allies."

"Yes. Your allies, the Pazzi. Is that what this is about?"

"Be careful with your words, Lorenzo. You might attract the wrong sort of attention."

Ezio slowly made his way with the crowd to the location of the unveiling. There, he saw the guests of the party congratulating Uberto on the execution of the Auditore family.

A man greeted Uberto. "Good evening Gonfaloniere."

Uberto smiled. "To you as well. I trust you're enjoying yourselves?"

"Indeed! A nice distraction from that nasty business with the Auditore family."

"And to think I once thought of Giovanni as a brother..."

"Don't blame yourself! How could you have known what evils he planned?"

Woman near him spoke up. "I say we strike that traitor's name from the record books. Let history forget he ever even existed."

"Hmmm. Yes, I should look into that. If you'll excuse me for a moment..."

Two women walked towards Uberto, to talk with him;

The first, an older woman smiled. "Uberto! A moment of your time?"

Uberto smiled and bowed. "Anything for you, Beatrice."

Beatrice laughed. "So! Tell us! How does it feel to be a hero?"

"Please, I am no such thing. As Gonfaloniere it is my duty to ensure that the city of Firenze remains a shining beacon of justice. Corruption and its ilk shall find no purchase here so long as I am in control."

"You are a treasure, Uberto! I hope Lorenzo recognizes that!"

"Yes... our great leader, Lorenzo. I'll see you ladies later."

Three more guests walked towards him.

A man in banker robes looked at Uberto. "Ah, Uberto! There you are. I was just telling the other about the execution..."

The second spoke. "I mean no offense, but... what if they did not act alone?"

Uberto answered calmly. "You can rest easy, friends. I am confident that this treachery began and ended with the Auditore family."

The third man blinked. "What of the other son? Ezio, was it?" He paused. "And were there not a woman, a daughter, and another girl. I remember she is a De' Medici. Does the corruption go to Lorenzo's family?"

Uberto smiled. "The third son poses no danger. Soft hands and an even softer head. He'll be caught and executed before the week is out." He then smiled. "As for the women, they are hardly a threat to the affairs of men. The De' Medici girl was blinded by love. I hope to bring her safely to my home for protection. She carries a child and I know things have been difficult. She will be shunned when she should not be. The innocent always pay for the sins of those about them."

The second man said. "Too true. Invite her for tea with my wife. She will see the girl in brought back into society."

Uberto bowed. "I will tell her those kind words. She deserves kindness."

The first guest bowed. "Don't let us keep you, Uberto. We just wanted to say hello."

A couple walked toward Uberto as he looked at a painting.

The woman bowed. "Evening to you, Gonfaloniere."

Uberto returned the gesture. "Is everything to your satisfaction?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course!"

The husband looked at Uberto and offered a hand. "Accept our thanks - for this evening - and for helping to keep Firenze safe. I always had my doubts about the Auditore. Where did the family even come from? To gain such wealth and ... and prestige in... in a single generation?"

The woman nodded. "And the children - with their odd names. Always making trouble." She looked at Uberto. "And the poor De' Medici girl trapped with them. I hope Lorenzo finds her a new home. Poor thing in the den of thieves."

The husband agreed. "No surprise, given the company their father kept; whores and thieves, I swear it!"

Uberto nodded. "Indeed. It is clear now he sought to undermine the city - to overturn all we've worked so hard to build. As for the girl. When found we will see she is well looked after."

The wife smiled. "Tell her she is welcome at our home if she needs a place to stay."

"That is kind." Uberto said. "I am sure the city will be safer when those who took her are caught. It will not be long now. However, the Auditore business was an interesting affair."

The husband sighed. "But thanks to you, that's over now."

Unable to listen to any more insults about his family, Ezio moved in for the kill. Uberto noticed him.

Uberto gasped. "You...Guards arrest him!"

Before the guards could hear Uberto, Ezio stabbed him in his chest five times with the hidden blade. Uberto dropped gasping as Ezio knelt near him.

"You would have done the same. To save the ones you love." Uberto said with blood on his lips.

"Yes, I would. And I have." Ezio said.

Ezio took what was in Uberto's pouch including coins and a letter. He laid the man back and looked about, blood covered and angry.

"The Auditore are not dead. I'm still here. ME! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" He said beating his chest looking at those around him.

The people gathered there shouted in fear. "Assassino!" Several cried.

Ezio took to the rooftops and moved quickly away. The guards could not follow.

He was now a wanted man, but he was victorious.

Now he had to keep his family safe.


	15. The Flight from Firenze

The Family Auditore – Chapter 15 – Flight from Firenze

Ezio returned to Paola after killing Uberto. It took some work to avoid the guards, but he made it before sundown.

"I think it's best if I leave Firenze." Ezio said coming to her.

Paola cocked her head at him. "Where will you go?"

"My uncle Mario owns a villa near Monteriggioni."

"You're still a wanted man, Ezio." She sighed. "Isabelle is in danger as well."

"What would you have me do, then?" Ezio asked spreading his hands.

"I've seen posters all across the district. Tearing them down will help the city forget your face. No doubt the heralds also incite the public. Bribe them and they'll speak of other things. Or you can hunt those who bear false witness against you. They traded dignity for coin. Their loss would not be mourned. Do any of these and you should be free to leave." Paola said.

Ezio nodded.

ZzZ

Ezio went about to do his tasks. He stopped to check in on Isabelle who was speaking with a courtesan who was brushing her hair. It seemed to soothe her so he did not protest, though he did not like the courtesans associating with her or the other two. He supposed there was no way around it here, being their home, not his, but still.

They girl sat with her hand resting on her belly. She had had it confirmed that she likely carried twins and by the size of her, it was no wonder. She had several months to go, but her belly was large.

She looked up at him. On her knees was a poster she had collected earlier that day. It was a wanted poster for him.

He sighed. "Where did you get that, Cara?"

"On the building nearby. Do not worry I did not go far."

He sighed. "Leaving the building is too far, Belle."

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "Just because you are the man of the house and my husband is dead does not mean you can boss me around."

He looked down and then went to her. "I just want to protect you."

She nodded. "I know." She looked up at him, tears in her violet eyes. "I want them back." She then looked down and levered herself to her feet.

He looked as she went to her window and gently walked behind her. He was two years younger, but he was determined to do what was best for her, for Claudia, and for his mother. Even marry her if he needed to in order to protect her and the next generation of Auditore.

He gently hugged her around her shoulders. "I know. I miss them too." He sighed. "I keep trying to think what Papa would do and say, but I find I need to protect you, Claudia, and Momma." He sighed into her hair. "That is driving me now."

She turned and he felt her belly against him and felt the movement of a baby against him. She touched his cheek. "You have grown up, Ezio." She said. Women and the pleasure of life was no longer driving him. He was the head of a household and needed to act like it. He was now. She admired him for stepping up to his new role.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I will keep you safe." He said. "Will you stay here though until I fetch you?"

She nodded. "Yes, Ezio. I will."

He nodded to the courtesan who had stepped back to allow them to speak. "Take care of her."

The courtesan nodded. "I will."

ZzZ

Ezio stayed in the area near the brothel. He ripped down two posters and walked to a herald who was standing speaking. Without a crowd there, Ezio was able to offer him some coin to his purse and he began to speak of other matters other than the most wanted man in Firenze near him.

Satisfied, Ezio walked back to the brothel under the cover of darkness, but he first visited Christina's home and put a note on her window to ask her to meet him as the full moon rose.

He smiled and scaled the back side of the wall and into the room on the corner, his sister-in-law's room. She was sleeping, but only lightly. Her eyes opened seeing a dark shape moving toward her. She opened her mouth to cry out.

Ezio pressed a hand over her mouth, muffling her scream as he bent close. "Hey, it is me." He said softly.

She looked up at him, panting, and then shoved him as he lowered his cowl. "Di colpo, spaventati alla morte!" She growled at him.

He spread his hands. "Sorry, Tesoro." He said.

She sat up and then rose to her feet slowly. He reached to help her and she took his hand gratefully. "Thank you. Are you hungry? I can have a meal brought up."

"Yes please." He said even as his stomach growled.

She giggled at him and nodded.

ZzZ

Ezio took Isabelle with him after they had eaten. He had made contact with his lover, Christina while he had been out, leaving a note on the pane of her window. She had found it in short order having had several communications with him so.

He stood with Isabelle beside him and he smiled seeing a familiar figure come toward them. He sighed. "She is here." He nodded. Isabelle looked up from her travel cloak cowl. She was dressed as a middle class woman and so no one paid her mind thinking her a merchant wife or some sort of thing. Her clothing did not make her of note since the guards were looking for a girl who was pregnant, but in clothing of the aristocracy. A woman clearly traveling in such clothing did not need a second look. Guards were often not the smartest of the human race which was why they took orders and did not make them. Ezio and Isabelle were aware Rodrigo was looking for her.

Ezio and Christina embraced. Both were sad at the news of the death of Ezio's father and brothers.

"Thank you for coming." Said holding her out at arm's length, gently caressing her shoulders.

"Of course, of course. Tell me, what can I do?" She said. She looked to Isabelle. "You must be Isabelle. Ezio has spoken of you often. I am sorry we had to meet so and I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Isabelle said. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I wish it had been under better circumstances as well."

Ezio broke in. "My family's bodies... I can't just leave them hanging from the gallows. I need to give them last rites. Send them on to the next world..."

"Capisco. Lead the way, Ezio." She took Isabelle's hand gently.

Ezio lead Christina and Isabelle to the Piazza della Signoria, where the two discovered that the gallows were empty. They also spotted a lone guard standing near the gallows.

Ezio gasped. "They've already been cut down!"

"Oh no!" Isabelle gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Christina asked.

Ezio took a breath. "Hide yourselfs. I'm going to have a little talk with that guard."

Christina hid pulling Isabelle into an alcove.

"Where are the bodies that hung here!?" Ezio demanded as he came up to the guard.

"They've already been taken!" The guard hissed.

"Where? Tell me where they are!"

"I don't know!"

Ezio growled and hit the man until he dropped down before him and lifted a hand. "Mercy."

"Where are they?"

"I think they were taking them down to the river to dump them."

"No...!" He took a breath. "Christina! Belle! Vieni con me!"

Ezio lead Christina and Isabelle to the river, where they saw the bodies of Federico, Giovanni, and Petruccio under guard. Isabelle controlled a sob seeing them laying on the cobbles of the street like garbage.

"What will you do?" Christina asked Ezio.

"Only one thing to do. Kill them—" Ezio said grimly.

"No! Don't do that. They did nothing wrong—" Christina said horrified.

"They follow orders unquestioningly. That makes them—"

Christina and Isabelle gasped together. "Ezio!"

"Va bene. I'll sneak behind their backs. Get my family, one at a time if I have to, and carry them down to the river."

Isabelle took his hand. "Be safe." She whispered as she took Christina's hand and led her to a side alley.

"Be careful." Christina whispered.

Cristina and Isabelle departed, leaving Ezio to tend to his family's bodies. Belle was looking for a way around the guards downstream where they could meet Ezio.

Ezio carefully sneaked behind the guards' backs, carefully hiding and retrieving the bodies. Quickly, yet gently, Ezio tenderly carried his loved ones to a small boat docked on a pier at the river.

As he laid the last body, his father down, he felt someone near. He turned and saw Isabelle and Christina on the pier.

He helped Isabelle into the boat with him as she knelt gently folding Petruccio's arms over his chest and closing his eyes. She kissed his cool brow. "I will miss you baby brother." Next she did the same to Giovanni and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Papa. I know you are watching over us." A tear dropped onto his cool hands. Lastly, she went to Federico and fussed with his collar to hide the bruising from the rope and made sure his head was stable. She pressed a kiss to his cold lips as her tears freely flowed from her eyes. "Oh, Federico." She whispered. She caressed his thick hair after closing his eyes. "I love you. Watch over me and the babies. You will be proud of them."

She rose to her feet awkwardly and Ezio helped her to the pier. He held a touch and some pitch. Handing her the torch he shifted and threw the pitch on the boat as well as some dry kindling he had found nearby.

She looked at him and realized his plan. Tears running down her cheeks she nodded to him. He pushed the boat into the river current and she dropped the torch into it. The flame caught after a moment as the current carried the bodies from shore.

They stood together. Ezio held Christina's hand and had his other arm around his sister-in-law. The flames grew and overtook the whole of the boat. The Vikings had buried their dead so as did the Celts of Ireland, Ezio had read. It was far easier to bury them so, with honor, than have them dumped into the Arno like garbage.

Isabelle was weeping. He could feel her shoulder heaving, but no sound came from her. He had his own tears that ran down his cheeks. He still could not believe his brothers and father were gone. Worse, his sister-in-law was heavily with child, his sister was a teenage girl, and his mother was not speaking to anyone. The play boy needed to be a grown-up, more than he had been in the last two days. He was not sure he was ready to be, but he knew he needed to be, for their sakes.

Ezio led them to the shore a ways downstream where the guards were not. They had not noticed the boat either, too busy having been called to a brawl of some kind.

Ezio looked at his lover. "I have to leave the city... Christina, I want you to come with me."

"I want to... But I can't... My family..." She looked up at him.

Ezio gave Cristina a crest-shaped pendant. "So we'll always be together, Christina." He said softly.

"Ezio..." The girl said.

Isabelle withdrew a moment. Ezio nodded and then took his lover in his arms. "I love you. Remember that." Ezio said. They kissed, deeply, and Ezio turned, gathering Isabelle with him and left the area.

Christina stood there a while before returning to her home. She was not sure she would see her lover again.

Ezio found an inn for the pair to stay in until morning. The owner assumed they were together and gave them a meal. Isabelle snuggled into the bed, but it took a long time for her to sleep. Ezio was beside her on the bed, idly caressing her hair as she lay in her side.

It eventually soothed her so she could sleep. Once she slept, he checked the doors and then laid down on his back looking at the ceiling before sleep claimed him as well.

He and Isabelle were emotionally overwrought and any sleep they got would help them later.

ZzZ

The next morning the pair woke to the smell of fresh bread. The owner offered a breakfast of fresh bread, fresh churned butter, some thick sweet honey, and some tea. The man even had some fresh milk for Isabelle who drank it down. It was still warm and she sighed in delight.

Ezio ate his hungrily, but he noticed his sister-in-law was picking at it until he looked at her and put his hand over hers and held it a moment. "You are no use to anyone without your strength up, Tesoro." He told her gently. "I know you are not hungry, but the little ones are." He looked at her, his golden eyes tender as he lifted her cool hand to his lips.

She nodded and managed to finish the meal. He nodded and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She looked at him. He was really becoming far more mature than he really should be at seventeen, but she was grateful as well. He was a rock she could lean on now.

They then walked the streets toward the Duomo. It was early and very few people were on the streets. However, the guards took no notice of the man and his pregnant wife moving. Perhaps they had just come to town and were looking for family.

Ezio and Isabelle entered La Rosa Colta. Ezio was worried.

Paola greeted them. "Bentornato Ezio. Were you successful?"

"Yes." He looked at Isabelle's tear stained face as she stood nearby. She looked pale and held her arms about herself protectively.

Paola nodded and clapped her hands as she called Ezio's mother and sister. Annette escorted them to her.

"Madre?" Ezio said looking up. Maria's face was blank.

Claudia was excited and relieved to see her brother and embraced him. She ran to him. "Ezio! Where have you been?! They wouldn't let us leave. And mother... Uch! She hasn't spoken a single word since we left the house. Father will need to sort things out..." She said.

Maria embraced her son as well, but said nothing. It was as though she seemed to know what had happened. She went to Isabelle quietly.

"Where is father? And Federico? And Petruccio? Hmmm?" Claudia asked.

"Something's happened." Ezio stammered.

"What do you mean?" Her question was answered when Ezio looked at her with sorrow. His eyes flicked to his mother and Isabelle. Isabelle seemed on the verge of tears again. Maria refused to meet his gaze.

"No. It's impossible!" Claudia said.

"Claudia..." Ezio said lifting his hands.

"No, no, no, no!" She said turning from him.

"I did everything I could, piccina…" Ezio said. He went to her. She turned to him and he held her close. She cried into his shoulder.

After a few moments, Ezio put her from him. "Listen, right now what matters is getting us all someplace safe. But to do that, I need you to stay focused. Do you understand?"

She calmed herself, and nodded at Ezio, though she still sniffled a little. "Good. Will you watch over mother for me?"

She walked to her mother and Isabelle as Ezio spoke to Paola.

"Then we are ready. Thank you again, for everything."

Paola smiled and embraced him. "Stay safe, Ezio. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long."

Ezio walked through the city, not drawing any attention to him or his family. He bought some food supplies and put them in a knapsack for them to eat later. Isabelle and Maria said nothing.

Claudia moved beside him and spoke softly to him.

On reaching the city gates, Ezio paid a few courtesans to distract the guards. Isabelle moved slower than the others. Once outside the city he adopted her pace. He hated to move so slowly, but Isabelle and his mother were unable to go at the pace he wished to. It would take them a couple days to reach there they were going, but Ezio realized it was all the better.

It was sunset. Ezio found and abandoned barn. A rainstorm came up.

The roof had leaks and so they crowded together and ate their meal in silence.

Claudia tried to take the box of feathers that Maria carried and Maria swore at her like a fish wife. Claudia allowed her mother to settle holding the box. Isabelle sat with her travel cloak watching the rain.

Claudia slept and Ezio watched as Isabelle looked at him and then rolled to her side, tears in her eyes. He could only imagine how lonely and sad she was.

ZzZ

They were walking the Tuscan road and the air was warm and still.

They had been traveling for two days. It was slow going with Maria and Isabelle. Isabelle was often tired, but pushed herself harder than even Ezio wished her to. He had them take frequent breaks and made sure she had plenty of water to drink.

Isabelle was walking a little ahead. Her body had shifted to balance the weight of the babies she carried before her. Though not huge, she was far larger than Maria had been at this point with any of her children. She leaned backwards and walked in an awkward way, but she never complained. It was always Claudia who wanted to take long breaks to get out of the sun or eat.

Ezio was near her watching for trouble.

Claudia walked with Maria.

"How could this have happened to us?" Claudia finally broke the silence.

"I don't know." Ezio said.

"Will we ever be back?" She said looking back toward Firenze.

"I don't know."

"What will happen to our house?"

Ezio responded in an irritated manner. "I don't know!" He barked turning to her.

Claudia was quiet for a moment. She then looked at him as he walked away from her a bit. "Were they... Were they given a proper burial?"

Ezio nodded as he saw Isabelle stiffen and take a breath to calm herself. He wrapped an arm about her shoulders and she leaned back against him needing comfort at that moment.

"Yes. They were…" Ezio said, his own grief showing for a moment before he urged to group to keep walking.

They were nearly there.


	16. Sanctuary

The Family Auditore - Chapter 16 – Sanctuary

Ezio could see Monteriggioni from a small hill they had climbed up. The next hill, about half a kilometer away was the town.

"We should are close." Ezio said.

"Grazie Dio." Claudia said.

Isabelle and Maria said nothing.

Ezio and his family continued to Monteriggioni. Outside the town, however, some thugs came into view and at their front was none other than Vieri de' Pazzi, Ezio's rival.

"Buongiorno, Ezio! How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" Vieri said with a smile.

"Ezio!" Claudia said as she noted thugs surrounding them. Ezio motioned for them to come closer as the group circled around Isabelle.

"What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio asked.

"So many things. A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride..." He looked at Claudia and Isabelle. "oh and yes... your life." He said drawing his sword.

Vieri's guards attacked Ezio and his family. Ezio used his hidden blade. Isabelle stood looking at the men as she moved before Claudia and Maria.

"You got away from me once my dear, but this time it will not happen." He smiled. "Kill the others. The youngest I want alive. Perhaps I will take her here with Ezio choking on his on his own blood while I put my child in the womb of his wife." He said. He laughed.

Ezio heard his sister-in-law gasp and her hands went protectively to her belly. She was not showing yet, at least not in her bulky travel clothing. "Never! You are a coward and Ezio should have run you through!"

"Brave words. I will enjoy breaking you, amore mio." Vieri said with a smile. "We shall see how you feel after you beget my children."

The thugs charged and Ezio challenged the first. He dispatched the man in short order and turned to see Claudia fighting on with her fists and one man tried stab Maria. Isabelle reacted and reached up grabbing the blade. She cried out as it cut her hands, but she did not let go even when the man got behind her and held her. He lifted her small frame off the ground. She bit him and he howled in pain.

Ezio watched as Isabelle shifted as he came to them and Ezio stabbed the man in the chest with his hidden blade. His wife was breathing hard, but drew her dagger from her shoe. Her grip was poor with the blood running down her hands, but she stood ready to fight.

Vieri stood back watching. "My condolences for the loss of your father and brothers. What will happen now that there's no one left to help you? I have such wonderful things in store for your mother and sister." He smiled evilly. "And your sister-in-law, now widowed will be the newest de' Pazzi bride." He said.

"Never!" Ezio yelled and used his blade to kill the man she was holding off.

Vieri growled. "I grow tired of this game. Finish him! And do not spare the women!"

More guards advanced on Ezio's family. However, they were killed from behind by throwing knives. Vieri looked around startled as did the women. Ezio stood guarding them ready for the next group. Isabelle was again behind him.

Vieri yelped looking about. "What sorcery is this?!" He cried.

There was a laugh then an unknown voice called out from beyond Vieri's sight. "Not sorcery, boy. Skill!"

Vieri whirled with his sword drawn. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish." The voice said.

The mysterious man appeared and tossed Ezio a sword. "Here. Use this!"

The mysterious man had a group of men of his own and they joined the fight. The mysterious leader went to the women as did three of his men and they pressed them back behind them to protect them as Ezio engaged with another.

Vieri gasped as he watched his men fall. "Kill them! Kill them all!" He shrieked.

When he was down to two men, Vieri called a retreat. Vieri fled while Ezio and the man dealt with the two remaining guards. They fell.

Ezio walked to the stranger. He lifted the sword to the man. "You have my thanks." He said.

"Keep the sword, Ezio." The man said lying a hand on his shoulder.

Ezio blinked. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He looked at the shoulder length dark hair, older face, and a cut causing the man to be blind in his left eye.

"Don't you recognize me? It's-a-me, Mario!" Mario laughed.

"Uncle Mario?" Ezio was stunned.

"It's been too long, nipote! Far too long!" The elder man said. He embraced his nephew in a bear hug startling the younger man. He then turned. "Maria. You look well." He said kissing her pale cheeks. The woman said nothing and he frowned, but moved onto Claudia. "You must be Claudia. A beauty you are." He kissed her cheeks and then smiled at her as she blushed. He then looked at the other girl who was holding her hands balled in fists. They were bleeding badly through her fingers to the ground.

"Oh, my dear. Here. Let me help you." He said gently taking the knife from her shaking hand over the wound. The handle was slippery from her lifeblood. The girl was pale as he nodded to a mercenary to come. The man had a pouch with bandages within it. Mario cut the girl's sleeves away, they were a bloody mess anyway, and then tended the deep cuts with thick linen gauze that would make it to the town of Monteriggioni proper. "And who might you be?" He asked looking at her up and down. "You look Spanish." He said.

She nodded a little.

Before she could speak, Ezio cut in. "She is Federico's widow. She is Isabelle Auditore."

"And so it is his child she carries." Mario said. "Well met Nipotina. Vi faremo qui."

She nodded and then her hand went to her head. She wobbled a bit and Mario moved faster to her side. He caught her as her knees gave out. He lifted her in his strong arms. "This is no place for a girl as heavily with child as you. Far too much excitement, my dear. Come Ezio. Bring the other two." She was not unconscious yet, but she was fading.

Mario looked at her hand as she moved the good one a bit. It bore a burn on the ring finger. He looked at her startled, but said nothing. Ezio collected his sister who had a minor cut. The mercenaries fell in behind him.

"I heard what happened in Firenze. Terrible." Mario said. "Come, let's get you all away from here."

Ezio, his sister, his mother and Mario proceeded on to Monteriggioni with Mario carrying the young Isabelle. Ezio had never seen her look so small and delicate. He touched her pale cheek and smiled reassuringly.

ZzZ

Mario entered the city gates and then looked at Ezio. "So, tell me everything!"

Ezio sighed. "They executed father for treason. Federico and Petruccio too. Then they came for me." He looked at Isabelle as Mario held her to his chest. "They wanted Isabelle as well. She is a De' Medici, a cousin of Lorenzo himself."

"Do you know why?"

"I have no answers, uncle... Only a list of names taken from a man who wished me dead. I still can't believe they are gone..."

"Don't worry. We will make sense of this."

"I wish I shared your optimism." Ezio said.

"Come on, keep pace! We're almost there. I think you will find much to like in Monteriggioni."

"I thought Monteriggioni was an enemy of Firenze..."

"For now. Next year it will be its friend. The year after, its enemy again. And on and on. I cannot keep track. So I have stopped trying." Mario then barked a laugh. "These are honest, hardworking people. Our shops may only carry simple goods, but they're well-made and dependable. There is a chapel here too. The prete seems a nice enough fellow, but I've never been much of a believer." They walked up the stairs to the villa. "Did you know the Villa Auditore is almost 200 years old? It was built by my great-grandfather, a strange man, who carried all kinds of secrets. Keep your eyes open, and you might discover a few of them yourself..." They made it to the garden before the villa. The villa was a bit in disrepair, but it was large and formidable on the top of the hill overlooking the surrounding countryside. "With all the fighting that's been going on, this place has started to get a bit rough around the edges. I wish I could do something about it, but I just don't have the time or money to fix things up. Guess that's life, eh?" He walked to the door and smiled. "Here we are, Casa dolce casa! So? What do you think?"

"It's most impressive, uncle."

"She's seen better days, I suppose. Believe me, I'd have her shining again... if only I had the time. Now that you have had the tour, nipote, you should go and outfit yourself." He shifted the girl. "I will see to Isabelle's needs. She needs care and I will have my doctor look in on her." He smiled. "My men in the market are expecting you. Return here when you are finished and we'll begin." He said.

Ezio cocked his head. "Begin? Begin what?"

"I thought you'd come here to train?"

"No, uncle. I came here to escape Firenze – and intend to take my family further still."

"But what about your father? He'd want you to finish his work."

"What work? My father was a banker."

"Wait... He did not tell you?" He looked down at the girl in his arms. "You did not tell him?" She had lapsed unconscious then and he shifted her so her head did not loll backwards over his arm. Her one hand was on her lap and the other flopped off. Both hands were bound, but had turned crimson from her blood seeping through her bandages.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Ezio said.

"Ma che mi combini, Giovanni?! Where to even begin..." Mario said. "Go and fetch the gear in the market. It will give me time to think while I see to Isabelle."

"But–"

"But that's that. We'll talk more later. Some spending money, should you need it. And if you find yourself in need of rest, I've prepared a room for you on the top floor of the Villa." He walked into the house and carried the girl to a spare room and laid her down.

He called for the doctor to come to see to her. The mercenary doctor, a Moor, who had saved the life of Mario looked her over. "She is carrying twins." He said looking at her. He listened to her belly. "Their heartbeats are strong." He smiled and rubbed his jaw. "As are their feet." He smiled ruefully. He turned his attention to the two deep cuts on her hands. "These will need to be cleaned and dressed for a week or more to keep her and the babes safe from putrefaction."

Mario nodded. "She is my niece through marriage and her husband was murdered. I would see her smiling and able to be happy again."

"It will take time for that wound to heal, but she is strong." The Moor smiled a little. "She made it this far. However, for the babies' sake I would not endanger her further and allow her to rest here until they are born. It will keep her safe and them as well with our mercenaries here."

Mario nodded. He lifted her hand from where it lay beside her. "She is an assassin as well." He showed the burn under her wedding band, though the wrappings nearly hid it from view. "She became part of the order. When she wakes I will speak to her." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you Bilal."

The Moor bowed.

ZzZ

Ezio visited a blacksmith and purchased a pair of greaves and a dagger, and also visited a doctor for medicine. It took him more than an hour to do so. He returned to the villa. The main entry hall was large and open revealing a balcony that went all the way around with rooms doors going to rooms and archways to different wings. The stone was white marble. In the middle stood Claudia and Maria.

Maria was clutching the box and Claudia looked very displeased.

Ezio came to them. "Don't worry, we're only staying here for a little while." He sighed. "I plan to only rest here."

"I don't like it here. I want to go home."

Ezio sighed. "I know." He sighed. "I want to as well."

ZzZ

After the purchase of items instructed by Mario, Ezio returned to him in his study, which he was directed to by a mercenary who was standing guard in the hall.

Ezio smiled. "Salute, uncle. I did as you asked."

Mario smiled. "And quickly too. Ben fatto! Now let's teach you how to fight."

Ezio shook his head. "No. As I said, we are leaving."

Mario turned to him. "Ezio! You barely held your own against Vieri. You won't survive a week on the road. If you want to leave - so be it. But at least do so armed with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourself. If not for me, for your mother and sister. Think of Isabelle. She knows how to wield a knife, but her belly is too far under her chin to fight well." He sighed. "Besides the doctors have suggested you keep her here until she gives birth for her safety. She was bleeding a little." He paused. "To say nothing of the deep cuts on her palms from holding the knife as she did. A brave move."

Ezio blinked and paled. "Are she and the babies…"

"They are fine for now, but that may not be the case next time."

"Fine." Ezio said reluctantly.

Mario clapped his hands. "Ottimo!"

ZzZ

It was sundown when Ezio went upstairs. He went to check on his mother. She was sleeping in her bed. Claudia was busy reading a book in her room. Ezio then walked to the closed door. He knocked softly and looked in. Isabelle was sleeping in a darkened room, a candle lighting her face from a bedside table. He took a breath and went to her.

Mario looked walked in and shut the door. "She is well, nipote." He went and touched her brow. "She is strong. Federico made a good choice in his bride."

Ezio nodded as he sat at her side and took her hand. "I worry for her uncle." He said.

"Of course. She is your family and now your responsibility."

Ezio nodded and looked at the hand her held. "I long to see her smile again. To watch light in those eyes of hers."

"In time, nipote. She needs time to mourn. You all do." Mario said as he walked to the door. "Good night."

"Good night, uncle." Ezio said.

Isabelle shifted in her sleep. She whimpered, though she did not wake. "Federico?" She asked in a murmur.

Ezio shook his head. "No, Tesoro. Ezio."

She woke and looked up at him. Tears were in her eyes. "It was a dream wasn't it."

"What was?" He asked.

"Federico was here and safe."

"Yes, Cara. I'm sorry."

She took a shaky breath and rolled over from him curling around the swell of her body. He caressed her hair before he blew out the candle and stood. He let his eyes adjust and then walked to the door. He stepped out, but not before he heard a sob and he knew she was crying again.

His heart broke for her as he turned to go to his own rooms. There was so little he could do for now. He sighed and went to his own room.


	17. Life at the Villa

The Family Auditore – Chapter 17 – Life at the Villa

Isabelle woke to some moving her hands.

She opened her eyes and found the one-eyed stranger gently changing the dressing on her hands. She gasped and struggled to move away. The man moved quicker than she thought possible and gently pressed her back. "Be easy, piccina." He said softly. "I will not harm you."

"I…Ezio!" She cried.

"I am here." He said coming into the room.

Almost instantly she relaxed as he came to her. He gently touched her cheek. "You had us worried, Tesoro. You have been sleeping for two days now."

She nodded.

Mario continued to bind her hands. "These cuts are deep, but they will heal, my dear." He smiled at her and then nodded to a mercenary nearby. "Bring her some water and food. She needs it."

The mercenary moved to obey.

ZzZ

It was high summer.

Isabelle was growing heavier with the child in her womb. Her belly pressed out before her as she waddled around the villa. Mario had taken a shine to her and while he was training his nephew, he also was going over plans for the villa. She had hired workers to clean up the place some.

She spent much of her days directing them and staying out of the house and in the shade. She sipped the fresh fruit juices the cooks made for her. Mario was impressed by her ability to make the place transform. He blamed it on the fact he had been missing a woman's touch. Now a new generation of Auditore would be born here.

Monteriggioni was a small town and there was not a whole lot to do.

Ezio had been taken under his uncle's wing. His uncle was training him to become an assassin. They trained daily.

Isabelle had charmed the one eyed uncle of her husband and he would seek out her company as he did now. She was sewing clothing from a large basket of mending she had acquired.

"Ah belle dulce, how are you?" He asked taking her hand.

"Well uncle." She smiled up at him.

"And how are we?" He asked pressing a hand to the swell she carried so well. Some women seemed to look almost fat, but Isabelle looked radiant despite her size, her skin shown in the sun, her hair looked thick and strong, and though her body was swollen, ever man there could not deny her beauty.

The baby within kicked his hand and he smiled bending to press a kiss to the swell. She had grown to accept his touches. After speaking with him, she had discovered he had not married due to his scar which he thought was ugly. When Isabelle kissed it he walked away angrily, but had returned asking her forgiveness. She had given it, but he asked if he could touch her. Never knowing what it was like to be a father he wanted to be there with Ezio when the baby came. Whether it was to be a strong boy or a beautiful girl was anyone's guess, but the local women had commented when Isabelle had been walking in the market that she was carrying a girl by how the baby was placed.

Ezio dismissed this as old wives' tales, though he honestly did not care so long as the baby and his wife made it through the delivery. Childbirth was the hardest time for a woman and one in four women would die from it or complications from it. Ezio worried for his petite sister-in-law, but she was strong, far stronger than he would be as with child as she was and widowed. He knew full well she wept herself to sleep many nights and there was nothing he could do. .

Mario lifted his head and kissed Isabelle's cheek. "You seem distant." He said noticing her thoughtful look.

"Just thinking." She looked up as Ezio came to them. The younger man kissed his sister-in-laws's cheek and then dropped to his knee to press his cheek to the swell. Isabelle smiled as she caressed his long hair. The baby moved against his cheek and he smiled. The child was alive and he felt himself fall in love with it and its mother deeply as the baby moved about. He knew she was deeply in mourning, but he would ask if she wanted protection. He was willing to marry her and keep her and her family safe.

"Hello, little one, I am your Uncle." He said.

Mario touched Isabelle's head and smiled. His nephew was above all a good man and he helped her in mourning her husband and he would be a good uncle. He wondered if this was how Giovanni had been. Mario liked being a surrogate for the patriarch role.

Soon the baby would come and Ezio would have more training.

ZzZ

There was a training yard outside the villa. Ezio stood with Mario and the captain of his mercenaries.

"You can swing a sword, to be sure. But offence alone will not carry a battle. You must survive long enough to strike. I will teach you how to dodge." Mario told him.

Ezio looked at him. "You said my father was more than just a banker?"

Mario sighed. "No use dancing around it, I suppose. Your father was an Assassin, Ezio."

"I told you before: my father was a paper pusher."

"No. He was born and bred to kill."

"I find this difficult to believe."

"What of the list you carry? Do you think it's merely a catalog of debts? It holds the name of those responsible for your father's murder." Mario then paused. "And your sister-in-law. The burn on her ring finger is no ordinary burn. It is the assassin's mark as well."

"Isabelle isn't an assassin. She can't be. She is…"

"A woman? History has shown us women can be the equal of men and at times they are better at assassinations. Where we use brute force. They use charm and subtlety." He smiled. "You should ask her."

Mario showed him how to quickstep around an enemy to gain an advantage. After some time Ezio had the hang of it.

"Bene, I've taught you how to avoid your enemy's attacks. Now you'll learn how to turn them to your advantage!"

"All this talk of Assassins and Templars. It reeks of fantasy." Ezio said.

"Like something from an old parchment covered in arcane writing, perhaps?"

"How did you know...?"

"You have your father's blade. I figured you'd have the Codex page he was holding as well."

"Codex?"

Mario nodded. "Sì. A guide to the inner workings of our order - its origin, purpose and techniques. Our creed, if you will. Your father believed the Codex contained a powerful secret. Something that would change the world. Perhaps it's why they came for him..."

"Assassins, Templars, Codex pages... This is a lot to take in." Ezio said.

"I am sure it was for Isabelle and Federico as well."

"Federico was an assassin as well?"

"Yes. Your father wrote to me telling me he had begun his training. The burn on Isabelle's finger tells me she is quite skilled as well"

Ezio sighed. She was able to get out of buildings, even carrying a child, and bring him a wanted poster. He had not understood that at the time. She had skills. Better skills than he did, but carrying a child she was nearly helpless. Well not completely as her wounds attested. She had used her hands defensively to gain an advantage, not something an ordinary person would do. She had always been in Giovanni's office speaking to him and working on papers…

She had come to them for protection his father had said one day.

It was all starting to make some sense.

Mario's voice cut into his thoughts. "You need to open your mind, Ezio. Always remember: Nothing is true, Everything is permitted."

ZzZ

The next day, Ezio learned how to counter an attack from his uncle. This was the skill his sister-in-law had shown. Isabelle was in the shade watching and smiling as she sat, hands bound, unable to do anything, but sit.

Mario had insisted on allowing her some fresh air.

Mario clapped when he had managed to counter the captain several times. "You're making fine progress, Ezio! Today I'm going to teach you how to position yourself in battle. Where you stand and how you move make all the difference. Don't think I haven't seen you picking apart my library. I trust you believe me now?"

"Yes my father was an Assassin. But why the need for such secrecy?"

Mario looked back at Isabelle. He had spoken to her. She had been a secret Giovanni had written him. He had remembered the letter and found it. When they had been alone he had asked her about herself. The assassin born a bastard of a Templar and an innocent woman, she had been abused by her own family, so much so she ran away and had nearly died. Giovanni had found her and she had then become a De' Medici. A name she referred to herself rather than her true family. She had then married Federico, been trained by Giovanni, and then become pregnant. Now widowed she hoped Ezio would inherit the legacy laid out for him.

Mario sighed and looked back. "Are you familiar with the Templars? One of several Knightly orders formed during the Crusades. History teaches they were disbanded nearly 200 years ago in France. Only they weren't. Merely pushed underground where they continued their nefarious work."

"What work?"

Mario looked out at the valley below them. "The Templars seek dominion over man. And we, the Assassins, are sworn to stand against them."

"Was Uberto one of them?"

"Yes."

"And the other names on my father's list?"

"Templars as well." Mario said. He looked back at Isabelle who had levered herself up to stand. She walked to a lone rosebush to smell the blooms.

"That means Vieri..."

"Just like his father, Francesco. Likely the entire Pazzi family."

"It would explain many things..."

Ezio looked to his sister-in-law who was softly humming and watching the bees buzz around her.

ZzZ

When Ezio's training was complete some weeks later, Mario challenged Ezio to a swordfight and was defeated by him. Mario had gone easy on the young man, but never the less his nephew had skills.

"Well done nipote! You've really come into your own."

"Thank you, uncle, for all you have given me."

"You're family! Such is my duty and my desire!" He smiled as he took a breath to calm his heartbeat.

"I'm glad you had me stay."

"Good! You've reconsidered leaving!"

"We sail for Spain in three days..."

"But nipote, I have given you these skills that you might be better prepared to strike against our enemies..."

"And if they find me, I will."

"You want to leave Ezio? To throw away everything your father fought and died for? To deny your heritage? Fine! Come vuoi, Arrivederci e buona fortuna."

Ezio blinked and watched him go. "Uncle…wait!"

Mario stormed out of the training ring and into the villa, Ezio talked to a mercenary beside him.

"Why is he so upset?" Ezio asked.

"How can he not be? Vieri has been harassing us since you first arrived. To be expected, I suppose. Given his heritage..."

Ezio took a breath and hung his head. "He did not tell me that the village has been under attack."

"What difference would it make?"

"Little, but it is my fault."

ZzZ

Isabelle was in the garden tending a rosebush in the back of the villa. Mario stormed passed her.

"Uncle Mario." She gasped and moved to follow.

He paused and turned. "Yes, Belle?"

"What is the matter?"

"Ezio is denying who and what he is."

"Can you blame him?" She asked. "He has had to grow up in the matter of days uncle."

"You are an assassin. Can you deny you are better off?"

"It is better, yes, but it was still my choice." She looked at him and he sighed as she touched his cheek. "Give him time. For now I hear you ride to San Gimignano."

"Si."

"Be safe."

"I go to face the threat to protect you, my dear." He touched her belly and then left her after a soft kiss to her cheek. "Stay here."

She nodded. "I am too fat to be of use anyway."

"You are not fat."

She just laughed and waved him off.

ZzZ

Ezio walked into the villa to find his uncle, but he is nowhere to be found.

"Uncle! Where is everyone?" He asked seeing a junior mercenary there waiting for him.

"They ride for San Gimignano to slay that snake, Vieri."

"I wish to join them."

"You'll find what you need at the stables."

Before departing to Tuscany Ezio paid a visit to his mother and sister. Isabelle would doubtless see him off. She always appeared when he needed company or to speak.

"Ezio, look at her. I still can't get her to talk! She spends all day and night in front of those feathers Petruccio used to collect. She can't let him go. I don't know what to do."

Ezio looked over at their mother praying. "Don't worry. She'll come back to us, I know it."

He kissed Claudia's cheek and then walked out.

As predicted Isabelle was waiting near the entrance of the villa. "Be safe, Ezio."

"Always." He said taking her scarred hand, kissing it, and holding it to her heart. "I cannot leave you."

"I have already lost too much." She said softly. "I need you to stay safe."

He nodded. "When I return we need to talk."

She looked down. "I know."

He kissed her cheeks and then left, watching her look after him as the sunset.

ZzZ

Ezio made his way to the neighboring town of San Gimignano and found his uncle along with his troops outside the city.

Mario looked surprised. "Ezio? What are you doing here?"

"Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of me."

Mario smiled a little. So the young girl was right. Ezio had grown up. "Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins."

"Either way. I wish to help."

Mario nodded. "Va bene. Then listen close: First we must find a way inside the city. Though it seems Vieri expects us...He has sealed the gates and sent his men to guard them. Fortunately for us, the city is larger than its host. The southern gate suffers for it. So this is where we will strike. Pronti?"

Ezio and Mario reached the gates, only to find it closed.

Mario suggested to Ezio that he climb over the wall and open the gates, while Mario and his men distracted the guards.

"Alright Ezio. Here's how it is going to work: My men and I will distract the guards. Once we've engaged them, get yourself over the wall and find a way to open the gate. Take these throwing knives. Use them to dispatch the archers."

Ezio looked at the knives and nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

Mario chuckled. "Then let us begin."

Mario gave Ezio a knife belt, and he climbed over the southern wall to deal with the archers, while Mario and his men fought the guards outside the gate. Following this, Ezio killed the archers and opened the gates for his uncle watching for trouble.

"Well done, Ezio! We're in!"

Mario commanded his troops inside the city. "This way, men!"

Inside, they encountered more guards.

"I want you to distract those guards, and keep them from raising the alarm. Hopefully it will buy me enough time to find and silence Vieri."

"Va bene."

"Wait, nipote. Take a few of my men with you... Just to be safe. Come join me once they are dealt with."

As Ezio approached a group of guards, he overheard them talking about Vieri.

"What's Vieri up to now?"

"No one knows. But something has him on edge. How else to explain all the patrols?"

"We're meant to be soldiers. Instead he's turned us into nursemaids. And why?" A third chimed in.

The second sighed. "Shooting his mouth again, no doubt. Angering the wrong sort of people... And so now we pay the price."

The first hissed. "Careful. Or do you want us dragged before him like Bernardo was?"

"Poor bastard... I heard Vieri took his eyes."

"I'd like to keep mine. So let's end this conversation."

Ezio, along with the mercenaries, attacked and killed the guards. They then moved further into the city, and found one of Mario's men lying wounded near a well.

"Ezio! Your uncle's under attack and needs help! Go to him!"

Ezio reached the Santa Maria Assunta to find Mario and Vieri's men in combat.

On seeing Ezio, Mario called to him. "Ah, nipote! There you are! It seems my plan has hit something of a snag...Vieri's men ambushed us, and now we've got our hands full. My brothers and I will deal with these guards – I want you to go ahead and root out that snake! Find Vieri! See that justice is served!"

Ezio left to find Vieri while his uncle dealt with the guards. Upon reaching the northern gates, Ezio watched from the rooftops as Vieri entered the city along with his father and two other men. Ezio recognized one of them, a man wearing a hood, as the same person who was at Uberto Alberti's residence and later at the execution of his father and brothers, Federico and Petruccio. He had held Isabelle as she struggled after the execution. She had tried to say something about him. His name and that she was his…

The man spoke with a clearly Spanish voice. "It's settled: Vieri, you will remain here to coordinate the mercenari. Francesco will organize our forces in the city and send word when it's time to strike. Jacopo, your job is to calm the citizens once the deed is done."

"What about that ubriacone Mario? He continues to harass my forces and I fear he'll discover what we intend."

Vieri's father chuckled. "He's always been trouble. Just like that bastardo brother of his."

"Then let me reunite them, father!"

The Spaniard lifted his hand. "There will be plenty of time to clean up rifiuti when we've finished." He sighed. "Be on the lookout for a young Spanish girl as well. She is heavily with child. I want her alive." He paused. "Now, is there anything else?"

The Pazzi remained silent and Ezio was shocked at hearing Vieri's intentions.

The Spaniard nodded. "Muy bien. May the Father of Understanding guide you!"

The group repeated the remark before everyone left and held a hand over their hearts.

A guard ran up. "Comandante! Comandante!"

"What?!" Vieri hissed.

"Mario Auditore has invaded the city! He comes for you!"

"Then let's not keep him waiting."

Vieri retreated to the San Gimignano battlements, while Mario and his troops attacked the guards. During this time, Ezio moved in to assassinate Vieri, who recognized him as he came up to the battlements.

"Ah! There you are. How is your sweet little sister-in-law?"

Ezio growled and killed the guards surrounding Vieri. Vieri and he fought, but it did not take long for Ezio's rage to overtake the other man.

"What are you and your allies planning? Is this what my father discovered? Is this why he was killed?"

"I'm sorry, were you hoping for a confession?" Vieri asked him. He died then.

Ezio became angry that he could not extract any answers from Vieri. Pezzo di merda! Vorrei solo che avessi sofferto di più! Hai avuto la fine che meritavi! Spero che bru–" He held the corpse angrily.

Mario cut in suddenly. "Enough, Ezio! Show some respect." He said. Ezio looked up unsure where he had come from.

"Respect? After all that's happened? Do you think he would have shown either of us such kindness?"

"You are not Vieri. Do not become him." Mario said. Mario walked up to Vieri's body. "Che la morte ti dia la pace che cercavi. Requiescat in Pace." Mario took a letter from Vieri's body and gave it to Ezio. "Take this. Read it when you have time. Our work here is finished. Let us return to the villa..."

Ezio nodded.

ZzZ

The group was out at dawn and smiling.

Ezio arrived near the training ring to find his uncle celebrating along a few of his men.

"And here he is! Our campione, Ezio!" Mario said holding a wine bottle.

"All Hail, Ezio!"

"I see you wasted no time starting the celebrations."

Mario grinned. "And why not?! You've done us a great service, nipote! With Vieri dead, la Toscana will grow quiet once more. Do you know what that means?"

"Basta lavorare!" A mercenary said.

"Si passa tutto il giorno a bere!" A second one grinned.

"E a puttane!" Said a third.

Everyone looked at him in confusion, he replied.

"What?! It's true!" The man said shrugging.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Come, Ezio. Walk with me."

"Yes, uncle?"

"The Pazzi answer to another; a Spaniard."

"He is Rodrigo Borgia, one of the most powerful men in all of Europe and leader of the Templar Order." Mario said.

"I have heard this name before. Which makes him responsible for the murder of my father and brothers." Ezio hissed.

"Yes. And he will kill you too, given the chance." He paused looking at his nephew. "But also makes beautiful things."

"How so?"

"Isabelle is the fruit of his loins."

"She is a De' Medici."

"Legally, yes. But by blood. No. Never fear, however. He has given her reason to hate him more than the rest of us combined."

"Then I must stand against him if I wish to be free...But not until every other Templar has fallen to my blade. Father's list will guide me."

"Where will you go next?"

"Firenze. After Isabelle gives birth and is stable. Francesco de' Pazzi will share the fate of his son."

"A sensible next step. No doubt he intends evil for the city. Alright. That's enough grim talk for one night, I'll be in my study if you need me."

Mario returned to his study.

"I should read the letter my uncle gave me..."

He opened the letter and saw that it is addressed to Francesco de' Pazzi:

Messer Francesco,

I have done as requested and spoken with your son. I agree with your assessment, though only in part. Yes, Vieri is brash and prone to act without forethought. And he has a habit of treating the mercenari like playthings. I've received reports of at least three men being disfigured as a result. But I do not think him, as you put it, beyond repair. Rather, I believe the solution to be a simple matter.

He seeks your approval. Your attention. These outbursts of his are a result of insecurities born out of a sense of inadequacy. He speaks of you often and fondly and expresses a desire to be closer to you. So if he is loud and foul and angry - I believe it is simply because he wants to be noticed. He wants to be loved.

Act as you see fit on the information I've given you here. But I must ask that we end this correspondence. Were he to discover the nature of our conversations, I fear what might become of me.

Yours in Confidence,

Fra' Giocondo

Ezio blinked and then sighed. Ezio then proceeded to his uncle's study.

Mario looked up. "Look familiar?"

He pointed towards the wall.

"Other Codex pages." Ezio said in wonder.

"Yes. Your father managed to find and translate a few before he..."

Ezio handed Mario the Codex page he had.

"This is not your father's work. Someone else has translated it."

"Leonardo da Vinci. A friend."

He put the codex page along with the others on the wall.

"Do you see the way the words cross from one page to the next?"

"There is something underneath it all. Some kind of map. Where is it supposed to lead?"

"Your father and I managed to make out bits of a prophecy scrawled across these pages. It was written by an Assassin like us, who long ago held a "Piece of Eden." His name was Altaïr...He spoke of something powerful and ancient hidden beneath the land."

"What is it?"

"What indeed. Solving that little mystery is exactly why we collected these pages."

"Then let me help. It's time I take on my father's work. All of it. I'll start with the page I took from Vieri. Leonardo will decode it for us."

"Bene. Return here when time permits and we'll add it to the wall."

Ezio then left the study and was surprised to find Claudia in the other room.

"Salute, Claudia-"

"Our uncle is un mostro. This is outrageous!"

"What's happened?" Asked folding his arms.

"He's making me work! If father was here, I'd never be stuck behind a desk like this."

"And what are the terms of this supposed enslavement?" He asked with a bit of amusement.

"Since SOMEONE decided we're going to stay here, Zio Mario suggested we try and find the money to repair the villa. Problem is, there isn't any."

"I bet I can bring in some money."

"Oh great, more work for me. Well, benissimo. If you start paying for improvements to the town, I'll keep track of them in this book. And since I have nothing better to do, I'll also make note of any objects you bring in from the outside. If you actually get this place up and running, travelers might visit and spend money, although I doubt anyone will want to come this far out of the city. But if they do, I'll keep the money we make in this chest. You're going to have to show up to take it to the bank yourself, because when it gets full, I'm just going to take the extra cash for myself. Capito?"

"Deal."

He then proceeded to an Architect waiting for him in the entryway.

Ezio smiled. "Buongiorno. Is there something wrong?"

"Ser Mario hired me to deal with this mess, but I'm an architetto, not a miracle worker. Without money, I can't fix any of these buildings." He sighed. "Lady Isabelle is kind and trying to work with what you have, but it is hard and in her condition…"

"And if someone brought the money?"

"Then we are in business! You must be Ser Ezio. Am I right?"

"Uncle! I like this architetto." Ezio said loudly.

"He gets very observant when he can smell money!" Mario called back.

"If you want to fix this town, I'm going to need it. I have a price list here for new shops and renovations. Just bring me gold, make a choice and I'll begin at once. If I build you a shop, you, as the landlord, can purchase goods at lower rates. If you invest more money in the shop you get an even greater discount. As for the renovations, well... you'll be bringing the town and villa back to life. As Ser Mario tells me, that was very important to your great-great-grandfather. Plus, when you buy shops and renovations, you'll be increasing the number of people who visit, causing your income to increase! So, let's take a look, shall we?" He said. "Lady Isabelle has some ideas as well. They are all of great benefit."

He showed Ezio a list of shops in the town in need of repairs and renovation.

After sometime Ezio returned to Mario's study.

"Ezio! My boy. I think it's time I showed you something."

He walked to his bookcase. He pulled a lever within the bookshelf in his study. It opened to reveal a passage beyond, which led to a cellar.

"This is the Sanctuary. It was built by my great-grandfather to honor the memory of the Assassin Order and protect its secrets. Look around! These are the assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened." They walked forward. The center statue, of an Arabic man, stood with armor behind bars.

Mario sighed. "And this is the armor of Altaïr. Little is known about Altaïr's life, but his armor is light and very strong. I'd give it to you, but I don't know how to retrieve it. My great-grandfather told me it would remain locked away until all its protectors were made whole. I heard rumors of crypts located throughout Italia, hidden tombs filled with treasure where these six were moved centuries ago. Maybe they have something to do with it. In my younger days, I sought the six myself... with no success. Perhaps you will have better luck."

"Who are they?" Ezio asked.

"From left to right: Qulan Gal, Darius, Wei Yu, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Amunet, Iltani, and Leonius." Mario said. "Each served as great protectors of their time." He nodded to the statue beside them. "This is Amal bint Altaïr bin La'Ahad. She was Altaïr's daughter-in-law. She guards the room." He said. "She was the secret holder, it has been told." He smiled. "She is the sentinel. Look how she watches over the others as though she alone can protect them…" Mario sighed. "There is something about her. She was rumored to have a great secret."

Ezio nodded. "They are all great warriors."

"Yes." Mario said looking up at Amal's statue in marble and then at the others. He looked back at Altaïr.

Ezio took a breath. He felt he was amongst greatness.

Amal – meaning "Hope" is not in the actually sanctuary. She is my own character whom I am paying tribute to. You can find her story at - s/8757279/1/Hope – Enjoy.


	18. Family

The Family Auditore – Chapter 18 – Family

Early fall had come.

Isabelle was sitting by a window looking out at the landscape below. The trees were turning and the air was cooler. Her hand rested on the swell of her belly as she looked out. Mario and Ezio stood back from her, watching her.

Something about her was different today.

Ezio walked to her and kissed her cheek. "Hello, dulce."

"Ezio." She whispered.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing and everything."

He saw her hand move as she sighed. "Are you in labor?" He asked suddenly in concern. His hand went to her belly, resting above her hand.

"No, but it will be soon. Perhaps later today or tomorrow." She said wistfully.

ZzZ

Ezio joined his uncle later that day.

He watched Isabelle curiously and then smiled.

Mario chuckled. "I prefer her so." He said softly. "She has taken to throwing things at the architect when he displeases her."

"Perhaps he deserves it."

Mario laughed and led him away.

ZzZ

Isabelle was out on a walk with Claudia. The weather was warmer than it had been.

Claudia was commenting on clouds she saw building. Isabelle was paying no attention. She paused and touched her belly and then doubled over in pain. "Dio." She cried and panted against the pain. It was nothing she had ever felt before.

Claudia touched her. "Are you all right?"

"No…the pain…it is unbearable." Isabelle said through gritted teeth.

"What pain? What is going on?"

"The baby…"

Claudia gasped. "You are in labor?"

"Yes…I think so." Isabelle panted. She was able to straighten after a few moments.

"Come. To your chamber. Then I will fetch the midwife and Ezio."

Claudia saw her safely in her bed. She then ran outside.

Ezio was sparing with Mario. "Ezio!" Claudia cried.

"What is it Claudia?" Ezio asked parrying an attack.

"Uncle Mario!"

"What, child?"

"It's Isabelle!"

Ezio turned. "What about her?"

"She is in labor."

"Go fetch the midwife!" Mario said.

Claudia nodded. She moved as fast as she could to the village.

Ezio was already out of the ring before Mario could stop him. He ran into the villa and up to the room Isabelle had been in for months now.

"Isabelle!"

She was in the bed panting and curled over her belly.

Ezio went to her and caressed her back. "Tesoro! Easy." He said.

She looked up at him. "Ezio!"

"It will be all right." He said looking at her. He had no idea what he was doing.

She nodded. "It hurts."

"I know and I am sorry." He whispered to her.

"Make it stop!" She screamed reaching for him.

"I would if I could piccina." He said softly kissing her tear streaked cheek.

Mario arrived and watched as the girl got up and moved around shoving Ezio away from her as he tried to stop her. Mario took an arm as she waddled about almost aimlessly, but moving put her at ease for now.

ZzZ

She moved about with their help for hours.

She often paused as pains took her. The midwife watched and occasionally checked to see how the labor was progressing.

It had been hours and finally a nasty contraction sent the girl to the floor. She looked up at her brother-in-law and uncle, her eyes screaming for help. They managed to pick her up when it ended. She was becoming exhausted.

Mario noticed the blood on her leg and on the blood below her.

He looked to the midwife who came to him seeing the blood. Unceremoniously, she lifted the girl's skirts and felt her state. The men averted their eyes, though they were curious as well. She lifted her fingers back revealing the blood as well.

"Her water is broken. She can push now." She said.

Ezio nodded and helped the girl onto the bed. He took her hand and kissed it as Mario looked at the older woman who fixed them with a stare. "Out."

"I am not leaving her." Ezio said.

"Come, nipote. This is women's work. Shall we go for a ride?"

Ezio looked at him incredulously. "She is giving life and you suggest we leave her to her fate?"

"There is little productive we can do here."

Ezio hissed, but Mario managed to herd him outside the door. The midwife shut the door and Isabelle cried out for them, but Mario blocked his way. "It is not good to be there. A woman's torment in this time reminds us that when the children do come, what treasures they are."

All Ezio could do was sigh and turn to walk away from the door.

ZzZ

Isabelle screamed in pain. "Please…make it stop! I beg of you!" She cried.

They had laid her in the bed nearly an hour ago. The midwife had come and had seen to her. The older woman was used to the curses the girl was using and also the cries. Childbirth was painful and dangerous.

Mario watched as Ezio rose to his feet. He rose and put his hand to his nephew's chest. "You can't go in there."

"I need to be with her. She is in pain, uncle!" Ezio could not believe it had been nearly a day already since the pains had started.

He shook his head. "You must stay away or…"

The midwife appeared. "Messer Ezio. I need the doctor."

"What is going on?"

"The child is not facing right. I need his help or we may lose the mother and the child."

He looked in the door and saw his sister-in-law bent over herself and crying out in pain as a contraction hit. He nodded. "Yes. Yes. I will go fetch him!"

Ezio was nearly dragging the doctor in. "Please…Please save her." He begged. He could not go on if he lost his best friend too. They had spent much of the time remaining in her pregnancy speaking while he rubbed her back and feet to soothe her. It had been good for both of them to express their feelings.

The doctor nodded. He looked at the situation and then nodded to the young man. "Be easy." He closed the door and Ezio went to the wall and hit it.

Mario went to him. "Ezio…"

Ezio looked up at him. "You do not have a child so do not tell me you know what it is like."

Mario chuckled. "Neither do you. These babies are not your children."

"As good as with Federico murdered."

"True enough the measure of a father is not who gives you life, but who cares for you." Mario said. "Isabelle well knows this."

Ezio took a breath. "I will always be there for her."

Mario nodded and stood back as his nephew closed his eyes to pray.

ZzZ

The doctor came out of the room wiping his hands. Inside there was the sound of an infant squall. It was dark. They days were shorter, but still, it had been more than a day and a half since they had gathered the midwife to them.

Mario looked at Ezio. "The child!" he said. Ezio had been looking out the window.

Ezio looked up. Mario had been forced to restrain him on several occasions and now he was exhausted. The midwife walked out holding a small bundle. "You have a daughter. She is small, but strong." The doctor said. "The boy is also strong and larger." He said. He smiled. "The boy was turned wrong. Once he was free the girl came out within a push."

"What of Isabelle? What of my brother's wife?"

"She is exhausted and unconscious. I stopped the bleeding, but she will need much rest. The labor was taxing on her."

"Forty hours." Ezio said. He moved to look at his niece and nephew. The girl looked up at him boldly. Ezio then held out his arms and took the tiny baby. He held her close, almost afraid she was too small to hold. He walked into the room.

Mario looked up. "She is perfect, nephew. The next generation of Auditore has been born to us." He said taking the boy in his own arms.

The room smelled like blood and sweat. He saw his wife lying on the sheets. She was pale and appeared to be sleeping, but as she heard his footfalls, she looked up. She looked so tired, but still beautiful even with her hair matted with sweat from her exertions.

The midwife moved to the windows to allow a fresh breeze into the stifling place. Ezio sat down beside his brother's wife and cupped her head. He bent and kissed her brow. "You did well, Cara." He said. He moved to the other side of the bed and laid down beside her. He shifted the baby and laid her between them. "She is so beautiful like her mother." He said.

Isabelle smiled up at him and sighed as sleep reclaimed her. He watched his niece and beloved sister-in-law sleep before he allowed himself to relax. Mario laid the boy in the cradle he had made for them. Mario was actually quite a carpenter and had made both cribs for them. He had surprised Isabelle with them a month ago.

It was after dinner time when the children started to squall. Ezio looked down as the tiny mouth screamed her heart out.

Isabelle woke and looked down at the baby. She sighed. Still weary, she reached and bared a breast to the tiny babe. Ezio watched in awe as the baby nuzzled about and the found her mark and began to nurse from her mother. The soft sounds and watching the baby feed from Isabelle was one of the most moving things Ezio had ever witnessed. He cupped the tiny head and bent to kiss her before looking up at the still exhausted mother. Her face had an odd ecstasy to it.

When the girl had her fill, Ezio brought over the screaming boy who then suckled as well. Once he calmed enough to feel the liquid on his lips he latched on and drank.

He kissed her cheek softly and her eyes opened. "Ezio." She whispered.

"Isabelle." He looked down. "We need to name them."

"I have not thought of such things." She said.

He smiled. "They will be christened as Auditore within the week. What do you think of Giana Cristina?" he asked.

She smiled. "Beautiful." She smiled. "And the boy?"

"Giovanni Federico."

Her eyes misted as did his and he held her as he looked down at his nephew suckling.

He lifted the boy and rubbed his back as the midwife had told him. The boy burped and then settled down.

Both were in their cribs and happy.

ZzZ

Claudia and Mario visited later in the evening.

They took their turns with the babies, but when one started to cry Ezio shooed them out so Isabelle could nurse. He thought nothing of holding the other baby as he watched. He tenderly caressed Isabelle's hair. It was still sweat-fouled, but he combed his fingers though it to soothe her and perhaps himself.

She looked up at him. "Are you all right Ezio?"

"Yes." He said. "Sorry I am miles away. Were you speaking?"

"No just watching." She said.

He nodded and sighed.

He looked at the babies. They were perfect. Totally perfect.

ZzZ

It took some time for Isabelle to recover. The labor had cost her much in terms of energy. She was confined to bed for more than a month recovering enough to even move about the room. Finally she was able to make short walks into the villa grounds.

It was not long before the girl was again making plans for the villa. A wet-nurse had been hired due to Giovanni being such a hungry little baby. He ate and did not leave any for his smaller more petite sister. There was a woman, the wife of one of the mercenaries who had just given birth a month ago. She had a healthy boy and milk to spare. Plus the added income was always welcome.

Ezio sighed as he learned from his uncle more. He realized that he needed to stay here for the babies and for Isabelle's sake. She had a purpose now, something to redirect her mind away from the murder of her husband. The children were growing well.

She was often found alone, daydreaming, with tears in her eyes. Ezio longed to kiss them away, but it was too soon. He soothed her as best he could.

They had a long road ahead of them.


	19. Parting Ways - 1478

The Family Auditore – Chapter 19 – Parting Ways – 1478

Ezio stood looking up at the Villa of the Auditore family.

So much had been changed in the two years he had been there. The town was now a place people came to trade and buy from thanks to Claudia's help. Isabelle had made the villa itself and the grounds look like the jewel it had been once.

Isabelle seemed at peace. She had her two children who were a handful. As infants, Claudia, Ezio, Mario, and even a couple of the mercenaries whom were fathers had helped with their care. Now it was even more of a group effort as they began to walk, explore, and learn about the world.

They were different. Giovanni who looked like his father in miniature other than his eyes, would explore headlong into things he should not at his age. Barely walking he had already fallen down the stairs, climbed a vine, and played in a mud pit. Giana was more cautious and had wrapped all the men about her finger with her small quivering lip, especially Ezio who carried her far more than was needed, but he could not stand his niece in tears.

Isabelle was still in mourning and he at times found her holding a small miniature painting Giovanni the elder had commissioned for her to keep with her of Federico. She had stopped weeping, but now just would reflect. Ezio would come and hold her, trying to reassure her that he was there and would keep her safe.

Ezio, however, was restless.

He wanted to return to Firenze. He needed to check on his lover Christina to see if she were well. He needed to see how Lorenzo was faring. He needed to end the Pazzi conspiracy. He had no idea how deep the treachery went, but he meant to find out.

ZzZ

Ezio took a breath.

He had been given Mario's hidden blade, but he did not wish to wear both at this time. However, there was another in the family whom could use it.

He came upon Isabelle in the garden. She was planting flowers. She looked up from the dirt as he approached. Nearby the children were sleeping on a blanket in the shade. He smiled at how beautiful and serene they looked when they were not full of energy and anger.

He knelt down and helped her cover the holes she had made and filled each with a blub.

"Ezio." She smiled.

He covered her hands on one bulb and smiled back at her.

"I have a present."

She looked up. "Oh?"

He handed her the worn, but functional braced that held the hidden blade. He had tested it. It still worked as good as his own.

She looked at him startled and he nodded and put it on her thin arm. He tied the cords tight to keep it in place. She then flexed her arm, her muscle triggering the weapon as it sprang forth. She looked up at Ezio and be bent to kiss her cheek.

"All assassins could have their blade."

"But Ezio…I saw Uncle Mario give it to you."

"You will make better use of it." He said. "For protection."

She sighed and nodded looking to her babies. "Yes." She said.

He followed her gaze before rising and leaving her to her task.

ZzZ

It was a cool day for July.

There had been storms passing through and the air smelled of rain. Ezio looked out from his window at the clouds that had formed together. In the distance there were more storms coming. He sighed. The weather was a restless as he was.

He took a breath and walked downstairs. Claudia was sitting on her sister-in-law's bed softly humming as she rocked the cradles that held Giovanni and Giana in them. The toddlers always seemed to need afternoon naps.

Without this sleep the children became problems. None of the adults could stand their sobbing and attitude after a while and so they were put down. Though they sometimes fought the nap, the always finally slept after they realized they really were tired.

Ezio smiled at Claudia. "Where is Belle?" He whispered.

"In the library." Claudia answered in a normal voice.

Ezio pursed his lips and she smiled at him.

"Once asleep they will sleep through anything, dear brother."

He nodded.

He turned and found Belle reading in the library. Or rather, she had been reading. She was watching the rain from the next storm pelting the windows of the villa and listening to the rhythmic sounds against the panes.

She heard him and looked over. He smiled at her. "How are you, Isabelle?"

"Well enough." She said.

He nodded. He came and sat down beside her. "I have been thinking."

He, in truth had no idea where to begin this conversation. He was now nineteen, a man and she was twenty-one. She was beautiful and could be so full of life. He felt becoming a widow so young had made her retreat into herself some. He was well aware of the mercenaries courting her and Claudia. While Claudia seemed to like the attentions, Isabelle resisted them, but the children needed a father.

She had turned to him and he took her hands in his. "Belle. The children have been fatherless since birth and you are in need of a husband. You need to have someone providing for you and them." He looked down. "I know you have mourned my brother as I have, but you need to start thinking about the children and what they need."

She looked at him. "I will tell them of their father in time." She said. She sighed and looked at their hands. "Why are you saying such things?"

"You are my brother's widow. I have a duty to you and the children he never knew."

She looked up and he met her gaze steadily. "You do well enough supporting us, Ezio." She paused. "Between you and uncle Mario, I am very well cared for."

"But is it enough?" He asked.

"What else could you do?" She asked.

He met her gaze, golden to violet and took a breath. "Marry you."

She looked at him stunned. "You cannot be serious." She said looking at him. "My God, you are." She said looking at his face.

He watched her, searching her face. She took a breath and then lifted a hand to his cheek. "It is a very kind offer, Ezio, but, how is this fair to you. You could go find yourself any woman you wished. You are handsome enough." She smiled a little. "I am your brother's widow." She sighed. "You should be making sure I eventually find a man, not be that man yourself." She took a breath. "I think of you as a brother, Ezio."

"Are you saying you that you are not worthy of my affections?" He asked.

"You hold me that dear?" She asked.

"I love you, Belle. Right now you are right, my love for you is like that of a sister, but it could grow. It would give you protection and you would always have a man to be there for you." He touched her cheek. "The children need a father."

"They have many fathers here, Ezio." She shook her head.

There were tears in her eyes and he looked at her in concern. "Belle, have I upset you?"

"No." She said. "I just…it is not easy, Ezio."

"So you are saying no."

"I cannot marry a man who I think of as a brother. It would not be right." She swallowed. "Think about it. You love your women. Why should I spoil that for you? I am not about to be a wife who will take kindly to my husband having affairs." She looked at him. "Besides, what kind of life would there be for us in the marital bed?"

He sighed. "I just do not want you to be alone, Belle. You deserve so much more and so do the babies."

"I am sorry, Ezio." She said. She rose to her feet and he looked up at her.

He took a breath and allowed his heart to close a little. She had rejected him. It hurt to be so rejected, but he also knew she was right. According to the bible, their marriage would be a sin, even if it did call upon a man to care for his brother's widow. He was providing support, but was it enough? According to Belle it was, but he feared for the children.

He shook his head and touched her cheek as he rose to his feet. "I had to offer, Belle. If I did not at least offer, you would have thought me a callous bastard."

Her lips twitched and she smiled a little. "You are kind, Ezio."

He bowed to her and moved to go to the door. He felt her small hand find his and he turned looking back at her. His golden eyes watched her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek "Thank you Ezio. I can never thank you enough for all you do." She said.

"I am leaving soon." He said softly.

"What? Where?"

"Firenze. Those who wronged the family are still there and since I have nothing to keep me here now, I will finish what I started."

She winced and he saw it. He sighed. "I cannot stay, Belle. I tried to make a reason to stay, but you will not have me, so I must continue on my path." He touched her face. "You understand."

"Yes." She said. She looked at him suddenly serious. "But do not expect me to be here when you return."

"What?" He caught her arms. "It is safe here, Belle. Mario will care for you as he will Momma and Claudia."

"Oh yes and I will marry one of his men." She glared at him. "I have no desire to remarry." She said. "I am a free woman now. I do not have to be confined."

"You have children." He looked at her.

"I will bring them."

"Where will you go?" He asked folding his arms.

"I do not know."

"Then stay." He looked at her seriously. "The babies are happy and they will lead full lives here as will you, if you let the charm wash over you."

She stepped back from him. "Good luck on your endeavors, Ezio. I pray you are happy."

She turned and left him.

He looked after her. She was angry with him. Was she angry he was leaving or the fact he had offered her stability? He could not tell. He sighed. She had to hate him now. All the more reason to leave. He would go to Christina and then work on what he started there.

ZzZ

Ezio mounted a horse.

His sister and uncle were standing together to see him off. He looked up and saw Belle standing in a window watching. He sighed. He longed to go to her, enfold her in his arms, kiss away her pain, and show her he would be a good husband and lover if she let him.

He sighed. His pride was in the way though. He would not crawl to her begging forgiveness for leaving her. He hugged his sister and embraced Mario before casting one last look up at Isabelle.

She lifted a hand.

He returned the gesture and she nodded and turned away back to the room.

He sighed. He did love her. He wanted her to be safe. When this affair was over in Firenze he would try again to have her see the wisdom of her being his bride. He would keep his family safe. All of it.

ZzZ

Ezio had been back in Florence for a day when he went to seek out his former lover. He climbed up into her window of her parent's home. She was seated at her small table as she often had been when they were together. This time she was fully dressed. Christina was fixing her hair. She turned hearing something. He had been watching her for some time just enjoying the sight of her.

"Ezio! What are you doing here?"

"I only just came back to Firenze... Look at you! As beautiful as ever."

"But... Oh, Ezio... I... It's been two years!"

"And I've thought of nothing but you." He said taking her hand.

"Oh, but, Ezio..."

"What is it?" He asked seeing her back away from him. "Hey. What is it?"

"I'm engaged to be married!" She blurted. "My father kept asking me to choose... I thought I would never see you again!"

Ezio looked at her as he stood behind her. "Who are you…"

Suddenly, there was scream. Christina and Ezio looked out the window and saw a couple came by Christina's house.

"It's Manfredo! He's going to kill him!" The woman said.

"What!?" Christina gasped.

The man spoke. " Un tale he lost money to! He's dragged him out to the end of the new bridge!"

Ezio stepped forward. "Who the hell is Manfredo?" He asked Christina.

"My fiancé..." Christina said turning to him.

Ezio nodded. "I will go and sort this out." He said.

"Thank you, Ezio." She whispered.

Ezio departed for the new bridge to find Manfredo. Ezio saw him and his attackers standing about him. He drew closer and could hear the conversation.

Manfredo was on his knees. "I'll pay you back, I swear!"

"It's too late for that now." A man said.

"It wasn't my fault. I was going to have the money for you today... But a payment came in late!"

"I do not care about you troubles. Only my money." The leader of the group said.

"But I can pay you!"

"Now?"

"Tomorrow!"

"You'll be dead tomorrow."

"Wait. Please. I'm about to be married tomorrow." Manfredo gasped.

"You should've thought of that before you started gambling."

The group started to beat the hapless young man. Ezio came to Manfredo's aid and killed two of the men before driving the others off.

Manfredo looked at him. "Grazie, Messere! You don't know how close—"

Ezio pushed Manfredo towards the edge of the bridge, grabbing onto his collar as he held him over the water.

"Whoa! Hey! Aspetta! What are you doing!?"

"Do you love her?" Ezio growled.

"What!?"

"DO YOU LOVE HER? Cristina! The woman you're about to marry!"

"Yes, I do! I swear, I do. Kill me here and I will die still loving her."

"You are never going to gamble again."

"Never, Messere." The man looked down at the water below.

"You will be a good husband to her." Ezio said bring him back beside him. "Or I will hunt you down and kill you myself." He said. Ezio threw Manfredo to a wall of the bridge, then left him holding himself and watching Ezio leave him.

Christina was looking for the two, but Ezio grabbed her, pulled her into an alley, and kissed her intimately. At first she struggled and then she relaxed into the deep kiss. She started making soft sounds of pleasure before Ezio stepped back and looked at her.

"He's fine. He'll make a good husband. I made sure of it."

"What- What!?" she asked.

He bowed, offered a quick smile, and was gone.

"Ezio? Ezio!" She said and looked about in the street. He was nowhere to be found.

ZzZ

"I wish you would reconsider." Mario said as Isabelle packed her last small trunk of items. Ezio had been gone a day, but she needed to leave.

"No uncle Mario." She said. "I must go. I cannot be a burden on you forever."

"You are not a burden." He said.

She sighed. "I cannot stay. Too many memories of Federico."

"So you are running away rather than talking about your feelings."

"Some things are better left unsaid."

He nodded. "Very well." He leaned to her and kissed her cheek. "You will need to visit."

"I will." She said.

She said her goodbyes to Maria, who was still not speaking, and Claudia as well. Mario then helped her into the small cart. The toddlers were busily playing with toys in the back. She clicked her tongue and the horse pulled her along her way.

ZzZ

She made it back to Firenze with papers Mario had forged.

She was allowed in and she went to find a place to stay. She took a breath as she rounded a corner. A white cloaked man was stepping from an alleyway and the woman, Christina, Belle had met sometime before followed him out.

Ezio disappeared.

Belle took a breath and moved to an inn. She would only stay here a night. She would go elsewhere.

She was unable to face Ezio now. She had wounded him. She had seen it in his face when they had spoken. She sighed. She wanted to hug him and ask forgiveness for her words, but it was not to be. The idea of him being near, and she may actually take him up on his offer made her on edge.

Her children needed a father and she was so lonely in her heart, but she could not marry Ezio. It was not right, but he was a good man. The Auditore family would always have a soft place in her heart. She loved them and thought of them and would always think of them as the family she wished she had had.

She hoped to find him once again and speak after they both were not angry.

For now, she needed to be free.

This is complete now unless I decide to write a chapter 20 to tie her to Venice. Still deciding that. Oh well. Onto Part 2.


End file.
